


Stuck With You for 24 Hours... Or The Rest Of My Life

by Joshifer4Everlark



Series: Stuck With You [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Handcuffs Hinjinks and Other Adventures, Lots of random references especially ones involving Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow, Pranks, Stuck With You For 24 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshifer4Everlark/pseuds/Joshifer4Everlark
Summary: Beca & Chloe get handcuffed together for 24 hours, thanks to Fat Amy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Clang!" Chloe looked down at her right wrist and let out a groan. Hanging off the end of her arm was one half of a shiny pair of handcuffs. Every time Chloe moved, she was reminded of what happened to get her there in the first place. It all started during the mid morning break at Bellas practice.

"Beca, I'm going to KILL you. Why did you let Fat Amy talk you into this?"

"Because she threatened to sit on me until I said yes. She was rambling on about how we're "goals" and that we should prove it, cuz she saw a video where people do it on YouTube," Beca stated, as if Fat Amy's behavior wasn't all that surprising. "Really, you ought to expect that sort of stuff from her."

 "Amy yes, you, not so much." stated Chloe.

"But I do what I want. Plus, handcuffs are like, super badass," retorted Beca.

"Why did you have to involve ME?" Chloe asked stubbornly.

"I didn't pick you. You're the one who was sitting on my lap during the break when Fat Amy came by, so it's really all your own fault," Beca said bluntly.

"Beca. You don't seem to understand what I'm saying. I can't be handcuffed to you for the rest of our lives. Don't you see a problem with this picture?"

"Hey now," Beca warned. "You're lucky you're that cute, otherwise I'd take offense to that."

"You know I love you Beca, but right now I'm very angry." Chloe responded. "I have things to do!" 

"What kind of things?" Beca questioned, with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"Just… You know… Stuff and things." Chloe trailed off. "It doesn't matter. The most important thing we need to do is go find Amy and get her to unlock us."

"Yeah, about that," Beca trailed off. "She's kinda not in the state right now."

 "What do you mean she's not in the state?" screeched Chloe. "We just saw her this morning."

Beca looked at Chloe hesitantly. "Well, this morning when Amy was coming back from the Treble house, she apparently stole some handcuffs from Benji. Benji has a magic show in Las Vegas and Jesse is going with Benji to see it. Bumper overheard they were going to Vegas, and decided to go with them. Something along the lines where Bumper was excited for "Boobs, booze and boys night". I guess Amy decided to tag along. Weren't you listening to her talking about it? She literally talked about it the whole break. That's why she left early. So she could catch a flight to Vegas."

"No, I was trying to avoid listening to anything that was going on, once Lily decided to talk about dead bodies…" Chloe shivered as she thought about her odd singing mate.

"Well," Beca said, "That's your own fault."

"Oh my god Becs. You can't be serious right now. Enough with the attitude. I'm calling her." Chloe said exasperatedly, reaching for her phone. Suddenly, Chloe stopped.

"AARGH!" she cried, as she stomped her foot. "My phone is in my pocket and I'm right handed. How am I supposed to use my phone if I can't even grab it out?"

Beca looked at Chloe, and then down to Chloe's butt, where she could just see the top of Chloe's pink, glittery phone case. Beca just smirked and said "Looks like you got a problem there, Red."

"Will you just PLEASE get it out for me? I don't have time for this." Chloe begged.

"You're no fun," Beca pouted as she hesitantly reached across Chloe to grab her phone. When Beca's hand was an inch away from Chloe's pocket, she stopped.

"Hurry up Beca," Chloe snapped. "We have to call Amy to get her to give us the key!"

"But," Beca started. "It's in your jeans. Next to your butt. I can't." Beca said awkwardly. "I mean, that's just weird."

Beca was nervous, to be that close to Chloe's rear end, but really, she was nervous for a whole different reason _. "Don't think about her ass Beca. Don't even go there. She's your best friend. Who you've seen naked. But whatever. It doesn't mean anything, so just calm the fuck down,"_ Beca said to herself.

Closing her eyes, Beca quickly grabbed the phone. Or at least, what she thought was the phone. In reality, it was Chloe's butt.

_"Way to go, weirdo,"_  Beca thought as she silently groaned.

"OMG I'm so sorry Chlo. I didn't mean to. I just – I mean- it was an accident I swear." Beca started to ramble as she turned a deep shade of red.

"Beca. Just get the phone out and hand it to me," Chloe said, who by this time was quite frustrated. "I don't care. I'm pretty confident about all this, as you already know. What I do care about is the fact that I still have to call Amy."

"Right. Cellphone. Okay." Beca reached for the phone with her eyes half shut but still looking at what she was grabbing, and handed Chloe the phone. 

"Finally. Thanks Becs," Chloe sighed gratefully. "Now I can get this solved, before I have to go to my afternoon class." Chloe dialed Fat Amy's phone, as Beca looked on with interest. 

"It's ringing!" Chloe said excitedly, but her face swiftly morphed into a frown.

"Ey. You've reached Fat Amy. I'm busy right now, but I'll get back to you later. Unless I don't like you. Or I forget. Whatever. Leave me a message, you twig bitches. Cheers mate."

"Well," said Chloe as she turned to Beca. "Now what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm writing my 1st fanfiction! Let me know what you think. I'd love suggestions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I'm going to start with a short chapter, and if I get a lot of feedback and interest, I'll continue writing! Please be kind to me. I wrote this at 4am, so any mistakes I made are my own. You can also find me on tumblr at joshifer4everlark.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters. Some of the phrases I use are references to or quotes from movies/TV shows/song lyrics, so see if you can spot them!
> 
> I thought it'd be fun to write a story based off of Anna Kendrick's latest interview with Ellen DeGeneres on October 26th 2016. In my story, Beca and Chloe do not start the story together, but Bechloe IS endgame. Just be patient.
> 
> I would love it if someone else wrote something similar too, but if you do, please tag me so I can read it! Can't wait to see what you come up with.
> 
> -Leave a review and let me know if I should continue!  
> Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” mumbled Chloe quickly as she paced around her dorm room, dragging poor Beca behind her. “I have class in 15 minutes and I’m still stuck with you. I don’t even know what to do right now. What would YOU do Beca?” she demanded as she whipped around to face Beca, almost knocking the younger girl over in the process. Chloe glared at her best friend who was just looking at her with an amused smile.

“Don’t laugh. It’s not funny.” Chloe criticized. “Of course you’d find this amusing. You don’t have to be anywhere right now, and even if you did, you don’t even go to class anyways.”

“Touche” Beca grinned like the Cheshire cat as she shook her arm slightly to relieve some of the muscles that had been stretched to its limit. “By the way, thanks for NOT dislocating my shoulder by the way. I need it to make my mixes. Which I will apparently be doing sitting in a lecture hall since it looks like I won’t be getting out of Geography class or Russian Lit. Hey, since I’ll have to go to class with you, maybe you’ll get super great grades now, cuz I know you’re currently failing both of them.

When Chloe just stared blankly at Beca, she continued on, “Two heads are better than one,” Beca sang gleefully. “Oh come on, did you never watch Sesame Street as a child?”

“Of course I did, Rebeca. Don’t be such an idiot. I just don’t remember every single song they sang on that show. It’s been running for over 40 years, you weirdo.”

“Whatever. It’s true. And MY head is better,” boasts Beca, “because I have gorgeous brunette hair, and you hair color implies you have no soul. And everyone knows that people’s souls are how you judge who is a good person.”

“Two heads are better than one, my ass,” Chloe muttered under her breath. “Beca, you only use your brain when it comes to making up excuses as to why you’re late, just plain being lazy or so absorbed in making music you forget the rest of the world.” At that, Chloe delivered a sharp elbow to Beca’s rib cage, and stuck out her tongue.

“Real mature, Beale. You’re definitely something, alright.” Beca retorted. “And I’ll have you know, I’m not being lazy, I’m being resourceful. Haven’t you ever heard people say shit like, ‘Why work harder, when you can work smarter?’, ‘Don’t reinvent the wheel’, or ‘If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it,’ Chlo?

“Well, yes,” Chloe reluctantly admits as Beca fist pumps in celebration over being correct.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re a real gem, okay?” Chloe says, her voice slightly muffled as she sticks her head into the closet, as she searches for something.  
“A ha!” Chloe squeals in victory, “Here, put this on.”

Chloe hands Beca a huge, oversized Victoria’s Secret PINK zip up hoodie instructs Beca to put it over her right arm as Chloe does the same to her left.

“What the actual hell is this shit? Are you TRYING to make me lose my badass street cred?” Beca demands as she shifts her eyes between the offending garment and the redhead with an accusatory glare that could kill.

“If you wear it, maybe people won’t notice that we’re handcuffed together. Please? For me?” Chloe says in a voice that one might use when trying to persuade her parents to adopt a puppy.

“Right, because 2 college girls sharing a giant ass hoodie isn’t eye catching at all.”

“I get it Becs, you’re pissed. I am too, and I’m really sorry about this, but can you please just be mad later? We need to go because I’m –we’re going to be late, and I want to make sure there are two seats next to each other in the lecture hall.

* * *

Beca and Chloe leave Chloe’s dorm rather ungracefully, as they both try to fit through the doorframe at once, and refuse to move to the side for the other person to pass. Beca didn’t want to move, because giving in on the door situation, meant that she may as well just roll over and play dead to the entire handcuffed-to-your-best-friend-who-you-may-have-a-crush-on situation. She was NOT about to let Chloe run her life (even though she practically wiggled her way into every aspect of Beca’s college experience). Chloe on the other hand, grew up with an older brother, and her competitive nature just automatically came out in full ginger powered force.

Once the girls made it to the lecture hall and found 2 seats next to each other near the back, Chloe made the mistake of thinking Beca was over it. What Chloe didn’t realize, was during the entire walk over, instead of complaining, Beca was planning various ways to get revenge and generally annoy Chloe for putting her through an undetermined stay in hell.

“If I have to be here, I’m going to do my own thing. Ok Chlo?”

Chloe responded distractedly as she glanced around the room to see if anyone noticed (or cared) about the newest addition to their class. “Uh, sure Becs. Whatever you want. But you’re not allowed to bother me during class. And whatever you do, DO NOT get us kicked out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am blown away with the response to this story. It is posted here on A03, and also on fanfiction.net. When I posted it on FF.net, my story got 2 Reviews, 3 Faves and 12 Follows in 16 hours, so hopefully it will also be successful on here. I know it doesn't seem like a lot compared to some of the other stories on here, but I've never written anything before, and I'm just so honored and excited that you guys are enjoying it. Feel free to leave me feedback and stuff you want to see worked into the story. I'd love to hear from you. Also, if anyone would be interested in being a beta/someone I could bounce ideas off of, I would truly appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The country of Hungary is located in central Europe. The capital of Hungary is Budapest and it is known for..." buzzed Dr. Ryerson, Chloe's geography professor. It was a large, auditorium style lecture hall, and the professor was in the front of the 76 students, standing smack dab in the middle of the room, behind a podium. She talked very quickly, and with such an air of sophistication, one would think she used to be on the debate team, demanding you pay attention to what she's saying, and believe it to be fact (even if it isn’t actually true.)

"Ppssst. Chloe. When is lunch? I'm STARVING," Beca demanded in a stage whisper. “Is this thing over yet? God that lady talks a lot. Is it always like this? No wonder you’re failing maps. I’m bored.”

"Beca, you're like 3 inches away from my ear. You don't need to be that loud," Chloe replied. "Now be quiet. I’m trying to learn."

"But all of this talk about Hungary is making me hungry. And you made us miss lunch, thanks to your unnecessary freak attack. Besides, you’re not even taking notes."

"One, I did not have a freak attack, and two; you're always hungry so shut up. Honestly, I'm surprised you're as skinny as you are, for someone who eats as much as you do. Now seriously. Be quiet. You're making people stare at us.”

Chloe looked around the room at her peers, some of whom were snickering as they overheard the two girls arguing. She blushed and ducked her head.

“Your face matches your hair, Chlo! You really ought to see yourself. Now. The real question… What kind of name is Ginny Ryerson? Who names their kid Ginny? Oh! I know!” exclaimed Beca as she answered her own question. “Molly Weasley does! Oh. My. God. Chloe… Are you a Weasley? I mean, you do have red hair and like, magic super powers to make everyone in the room attracted to you.”

“Really? Everyone in the room is attracted to me? Does that mean you are too, Becs?” Chloe replied, wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

“Phft. No. I’ve seen you with a green, nasty face mask on and your retainer in at night. Definitely not sexy.” Beca covered quickly.

“Oh Beca. Don’t kid yourself. You wish I could be yours. Besides, you’re not too bad yourself,” Chloe winked as she giggled at Beca’s horrified expression, not knowing that was exactly what Beca was thinking.

“Miss Beale, is there something about the Danube river that you find funny?” Dr. Ryerson’s sharp voice cut through the air, suddenly intruding into Chloe’s daydream about finally dating Beca.

“No, not at all, I’m sorry, ma’am.” Chloe apologized, as she kicked Beca in the shin under the table.

“Don’t let it happen again. This is your one and only warning, and if I were you, I’d be trying to learn as much as you can because this will be on the test.

“Understood. It won’t happen again,” said Chloe quickly, as she shot a glare in Beca’s direction, as if to say ‘this is your fault and I will kill you when class is over.’

“Hey Chlo. Wanna know what I just remembered about the Danube river? There’s a classical song that Johann Strauss, wrote about it. But I think he was from Austria.”

“That’s nice Beca. Speaking of songs, why don’t you put on your headphones and mix a song or two for the Bellas. That way, you’re not bugging me and you’re actually doing something helpful for once.”

Beca stared at Chloe, with a slight look of hurt in her eyes, “Are you just using me for my ability to mix the Bellas set list? Because if you are, that’s a real dick move. I know Aubrey wasn’t too pleased with me joining, but I thought you were at least aware I’m worthy of being a Bella. Besides, I’m helpful in other ways too, and you know it. Like the time you had nodes. And the time you got so hung over from one of the Treble parties. Who held your fiery hair as you puked, and then dragged your sick ass to bed so you could sleep it off? There are many ways that I show I care, even if I don’t straight up say it. You know I’m no good at words.”

“Okay, yes. I’m sorry I implied you were only good for music. But I just think that you’d be happier mixing a song, than listing to a lecture on geography, that is totes boring. I’m actually surprised you haven’t fallen asleep yet.”

“Fine,” Beca said as she pulled out her laptop. “If that’s what you really want…” She struggled to pull out her laptop since Beca is left handed, and that hand was currently locked with Chloe’s right one. Eventually she got it out, and slid her Beats headphones over her ears and pulled up her Traktor Pro DJ program on her MacBook. The computer and DJ software were both a gift she got from her father, Warren Mitchell, as a bribe to attend Barden, where he taught Comparative Literature.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, Chloe snuck a glance at Beca, who seemed to be absorbed in her mix, and oblivious to everything around her. It seemed to be going well, with Beca softly humming along to the song she was currently working on. Unfortunately for Chloe, as she got more into it, she got louder. Eventually she was singing along under her breath to “No Diggity” by Blackstreet. Which would be fine, except for when she got to the rap part.

“Cuz that's my peeps and we Row G,  
Flyin' first class from New York City to Blackstreet.  
What you know about me,  
not a motherfuckin' thing.”

Chloe started laughing as Beca made random moves in her seat, that looked more like she was getting electrocuted than gangster rap moves. But then…

“Miss Beale, I don’t who that girl is beside you, but neither of you are welcome in this class for the rest of today’s lecture. Kindly gather your things and leave the room, as this is a place for learning, not your ridiculous shenanigans.”

Chloe didn’t know what to do so she just sat there, frozen in place as the people around her reacted to the situation. She then felt a sharp tug and looked down at the cuffs.

“Dude, lets go.” Beca urged. “People are staring and that Weasley chick just said to hurry it up so she could keep educating the ‘potential geographers of the future.”

Red faced and looking quite upset, she turned to her classmate, Anna. “Hey, do you think…”

“Yeah,” Anna replied, “I’ll send you the notes. Don’t worry about it.”

As the girls quickly filed out of the lecture hall, Beca’s voice could clearly be heard echoing through the empty halls. “Dude! We got out 30 minutes early! Can we go get lunch now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Thanks to JenniferParry, k3lev333, BechloeSnowBlizzard, Viper_47, and cloverfield_10 and the 6 guests that have left kudos on my story!! I am so glad you are enjoying this. I love writing it, and welcome any suggestions you may have. Right now, I am trying to update pretty frequently, but I am quite busy, and don’t want to disappoint anyone, so I have a question for you.
> 
> Do you think I should keep making short chapters faster, or longer ones, but less frequently? Right now, my chapters are about 1,000 or so words each, which is roughly 3 pages on my word doc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #1:  
> First off, I would like to apologize to you for not updating sooner. I had already basically planned out and written the first 3 chapters, and wanted to see if it was something people were interested in and that I should pursue before I wrote anymore. I am trying to take reader feedback into suggestion, and make the chapters a bit longer as well.  
> Lastly, I’m also currently studying for 3 huge tests I have coming up right the next 2 weeks (right before my school goes on Thanksgiving break) that takes up a lot of my time. I know that’s no excuse, but that is the truth. I promise to keep writing, but please don’t expect updates every few days or so. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy chapter 4!

**Chapter 4**

"I don't get it. You complain so much about geography and you're failing maps anyway. What's the big deal?" Beca said, as Chloe glared at her fiercely.

"That's not the point, Beca," Chloe shot back angrily. "Just because I hate it, doesn't mean I can't try and get better at it. I really need to do well on the test. Thanks to you, I will probably miss all the questions."

"Whatever dude. Not my fault that Ryerson has a stick up her ass. Hey, she and Aubrey should be friends. They could form an "I hate Beca Mitchell" club," Beca laughs at her own joke, but quickly stops once Chloe scowled.

"How about you think about it and get back to me. Besides, you never answered my question about going to lunch, and if you don't make up your mind soon, I'm going to go without you."

Chloe nodded her head; secretly glad she didn't have to be in that lecture hall any longer. She too, was very hungry and knew she tended to over react a bit when she was hangry. Beca beamed, and did a little dance before scurrying off ahead of Chloe, excited at the prospect of food.

Chloe smiled fondly at her friend, enjoying all of the emotions Beca expressed around her. Beca likes to think of herself as a badass with no feelings, and that's how she'd like others to view her as well, but Chloe knows better. Chloe knows she's really the only person Beca let her guard down around.

Chloe knows Beca enough to know what she's feeling, even if she doesn't outright say it. Beca also had really cute facial expressions. For example, her sheepish look as she got in trouble, and her begging face to go to lunch just now almost made Chloe feel guilty for being mad at her, but also made her want to give Beca the world. " _I already try to, but maybe if we date, I can do more_ ," she thought to herself. She was broken out of her train of thought when Beca shouted at her, "Let's go Beale. We're burning daylight, and mama needs her food," as she tugged on Chloe's connected hand. Chloe shrugged and laughed, as she ran after Beca so her arm wouldn't get pulled off. And so with that, Chloe and Beca were headed off on their way to lunch at Stanley's.

* * *

 

Jessica, the owner, started Stanley's, just a few years ago, but it was quickly becoming a popular spot for Barden University students to hangout. Situated close to campus, reasonably priced, and open late, it was perfect for any time of the day. There was a main dining room, with a combination of booths, tables and high tops, as well as a smaller room in the back with small tables to study and couches to relax on. It also had a patio, for those who like sitting outside to people watch and enjoy the Atlanta weather. Beca and Chloe never did though, because according to Beca, she burns like a vampire in the sun, and watching people go by is creepy as fuck.

Stanley's served a little bit of everything, always made-to-order, which also made it pretty well liked. Even the pickiest people could find something they enjoyed. Their extensive menu had a selection of breakfast items that was served all day, burgers, salads, sandwiches, wraps and soup, as well as specialty coffee and teas. However, their biggest draw (besides the free high speed Wi-Fi) was their coffee milkshakes. Coffee ice cream, mixed with cold brew coffee and a splash of milk, flavored however you wanted it. The milkshake orders matched the personalities of each Bella perfectly. Beca would always get the Dark chocolate mocha milkshake with an extra shot of espresso; "black and heartless" just like her soul. In contrast, Chloe got the Caramel milkshake, with extra whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry just because "you can't get a milkshake without it, Beca."

The girls were immediately seated in a booth when they walked in, but as they walked past their usual table, Beca remembered something vitally important to her experience at Stanley's. Rosie, their usual waitress, was on maternity leave. Almost as soon as they sat down, a young girl, about 16, walked over to them. Beca and Chloe sat on the same side of the booth as each other, since they were still handcuffed together. The girl looked briefly surprised at their seating choice, but got over it quickly. She introduced herself as Fritzi, and that she would be taking care of the two of them for the day. Beca raised her eyebrows at the peppy girl, but said nothing. Beca was slightly angry, because she did NOT like change. Especially since Rosie knew her order and all Beca had to do was nod head when asked if she would like her usual. Beca hated interacting with people, especially over eager people. Fritzi seemed like the type of person to bend over backwards to get you to like her, but would spit in your food if you made her mad or didn't tip well.

"What can I get started for you girls today?" Fritzi asked, eyes bouncing between Beca and Chloe. "Interested in any appetizers today?"

"No thanks, I think we're ready to just order, if that's okay," said Chloe.

"Sure thing, go ahead," Fritzi said, taking out her order pad and a pen with a smile. "Makes my job easier."

"I'll have the 3 cheese pesto Panini sandwich and a side salad please," Chloe said.

"And to drink?" Fritzi inquired.

"I'll take a caramel flavored coffee milkshake."

"For the toppings on the milkshakes, we have whipped cream, nuts, sprinkles and cherries. Would you like any of those?"

"All of them expect the nuts. Oh, and extra whip and sprinkles please" Chloe replied sweetly, as if she didn't already know what optional toppings Stanley's milkshakes came with.

Fritzi turned to Beca and asked the same question. Beca just stared at her. Chloe had been less than pleased at Beca, ever since she got them kicked out of Geography, but thankfully was still there to diffuse the tension.

"She'll have the quarter pounder mac and cheese burger with fries, a side of ranch dressing and the dark chocolate mocha coffee milkshake with an extra shot of espresso, no toppings. Oh, and we'll also each take a water too please. Thanks so much," Chloe ordered quickly, as she eyed Beca carefully to see her reaction. When the corners of Beca's mouth turned slightly up, before returning to her poker face, Chloe knew she got it right.

* * *

 

"So, what were working on when we were in Ryerson's class?" Chloe asked Beca as they waited for their food.

"I was making a mix for the Bellas. It's pretty sweet actually. But I think I'll change the rap to something more recent, so people know it. Probably from the last 5 years or so."

"Oooh. A rap bit? Well, that sounds fun. I can't wait to hear it! It looked like you were working hard on it. In fact, you were so into it, it seems like you forgot where you were…" Chloe said, with a mischievous look on her face. "Hope it's good. It's gotta be worth it, if I get kicked out for it," unable to resist making one last dig at Beca's expense.

"Dude, I'm sorry. It was a dick move, and it won't happen again. Probably. No promises or whatever. But I'll try not to do it, like, on purpose," Beca apologized with a hint of defensiveness to it. Beca truly did feel sorry. She hated it when Chloe was upset, even if it wasn't her fault.

"It's okay Becs," Chloe said softly as she maneuvered their hands to hold Beca's in hers. "I know how you get. It's kinda cute actually."

Beca blushed as she looked down at their handcuffed hands, but didn't say anything, as she thought about how nice Chloe's hand fit in hers. If Beca had her way, she'd never let go. 'Except,' she thought, 'I don't really have a choice right now…" But even if she did have a choice, Beca is pretty sure she would still be fine with it. As she stole a glance at Chloe, she smiled and leaned her head on the older girl's shoulder, enjoying the moment, as the rest of the world seemed to disappear around her.

Then the food came, and all thoughts she had went out the window as Beca started to devour her food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2:  
> I’d like to thank high_light, MonetAvi, Bechloe_Sendrick831,and my 5 new guests for leaving kudos. Also, thanks goes to to Bechloe_Sendrick831, Respi, k3lev333 and Annelien Erasmus for their reviews. You are all fabulous, andI can’t tell you how much your feedback means to me. Thank you so much for your support and I’ll try to have another update for you soon.
> 
> Oh. One other thing:  
> One of the questions I had here on A03 was about which hands were handcuffed together and being confused about the cell phone thing in chapter 1. I replied to the comment, but figured I'd let everyone know. 
> 
> I totally get the hand thing; it bothered me as I was writing it, because I over think everything. BUT I wrote it with Beca reaching with her right (non dominate) hand because have you ever tried to grab something super close with your wrists coconnect to another persons? I did once, in a team building challenge and elbows just don't bend that way very easily. So I imagine Chloe's phone to be in her left pocket because she was on Beca's left, right next to/semi curled up on Beca's lap during the Bells break. In that position, with Beca and Chloe so close together, it wouldn't be hard for Fat Amy to lock their two closest hands with the cuffs together. Anyway, with Chloe's right hand being connected to Beca's, for Chloe to reach her phone with her right hand (which is connected to Beca's left one) which is in, her left jeans pocket, would be kinda hard. Not impossible but probably difficult at least. The way I picture it in my head, the girls turn to face each other. Since Chloe and Beca standing are face to face, Beca can reach Chloe's phone with her right hand. I know Beca is left handed, but in my opinion, DJ's/people who like to mix music tend to be slightly more ambidextrous than other people.  Hope that helps!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #1: Finished this chapter a bit early, and it's a bit longer than the last couple of chapters, so I decided not to make you wait until tomorrow! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 5**

"I honestly don't know how you can eat so much. Like, where do you put all that and still be that skinny." Chloe teased, as she and Beca left Stanley's and headed back to the Bellas house. "It's like it all goes to your boobs and your cute little butt."

"Uh… Good metabolism, I guess," Beca muttered as she blushed a rosy shade of pink.

Chloe caught on and winked at her as she smiled, "You should be more confident in your looks Bec," as she gestured up and down Beca's 5' 2" body. "You're hot. I don't just burst into anyone's showers, now do I?"

"Ummm, okay then," Beca said, her eyes darted back and forth across the floor, as she remembered the shower incident. For a second, Beca seriously considered the high possibility of Chloe bursting in on some other persons poor unsuspecting soul and interrupting their bathing process.

The younger Bella noticed that lately, Chloe had been becoming a bit more daring in her comments towards Beca. If Beca stopped to think about it, Chloe has also been a bit more touchy-feely in her general interactions with her as well. Which is a pretty hard thing for a person as outgoing, optimistic and genuinely excited about even the most mundane things like Chloe, to do. If you asked any one to describe the one and only Miss. Chloe Ann Beale, they would say she is the embodiment of love, bubbles and glitter, all wrapped up in a shiny box with a big red bow on the top. Chloe just didn't care about personal space or boundaries, or the fact that if she wasn't careful she could quite possibly end up in jail for going too far. It's a good thing her best friend, Aubrey Posen came from a family of lawyers and people in law enforcement. It may come in handy one of these days.

* * *

Considering Beca hates almost all forms of physical contact, to where even a hug makes her feel uncomfortable, you'd think Chloe sitting on her lap during Bellas practice was not going to be okay by the Mitchell Scale Of People Interaction, while in fact, that type of behavior normal for the two of them. You can usually find them in the living room snuggled on the couch during one of the weekly Bellas movie nights, or curled up on Beca's bed as she worked on a mix and Chloe (pretended to be) reading for her Russian Literature class. They were always each other's partners when it came to playing games or singing karaoke on Thursdays. If there were mandatory team building trust exercises or general Bellas bonding time, the pair could always be found next to each other as well. On the rare chance they were apart from each other, chances are one of them would be able to tell you where they were immediately. If they didn't know, they would be actively looking for the other. Nobody in the Bellas bothered trying to separate the two anymore, because it was "not going to happen, ok Fat Amy? So just stop trying to make it be a happen, when it's not."

Chloe kept Beca balanced, but Beca made sure to at least attempt to keep Chloe in check as well. Chloe did her best to get Beca out of her "nest" and Beca made sure that Chloe took some time to relax and be less stressed. They were like yin and yang, darkness and light. Even their hand preference was helpful to them, although not recently since they were cuffed together, as Chloe was righty and Beca, a southpaw. No, Chloe Beale came in like a wrecking ball and broke down all Beca's carefully constructed walls. And Beca didn't find herself minding that a bit. What she did mind though, were the multiple people who on campus thought they were dating.

Beca didn't mind so much about the fact that people thought that they were dating, but more along the lines that they weren't. To an outsider, thinking that the two girls were dating was pretty easy mistake to make. They did almost everything together and Chloe's love for displaying her affection towards the moody Bella, pretty much sealed the deal. Oh, how Beca wished it were true, especially with comments like that coming from Chloe more and more frequently. Beca didn't know, however, that Chloe was thinking the same exact thing too. Beca and Chloe both wanted to date each other but were too scared to risk it. Beca was scared due to the amazing trust issues she had thanks to her parents divorce. She didn't want to lose one of her best friends if things didn't work out between them. Beca would rather stay friends than lose Chloe. Chloe, on the other hand was scared because she didn't want Beca to run away if she told her how she really felt. Their largest roadblock to beginning a relationship was both of their biggest fear –losing each other, but they didn't know it. They also both felt like the Bellas would fall apart if the two ever broke up and they had to choose a side. Instead, Chloe chose to be coy and Beca continued to respond to the flirtiness as her usual awkward self. " _One thing at a time, Beca,_ " she told herself. " _First get yourself unlocked from Chloe, THEN you can tackle the possibility of dating her_."

* * *

 

Once the girls arrived back at the Bellas house, Chloe and Beca tried to go about their usual afternoon routines but were finding it to be very difficult. So difficult in fact, that Beca was considering chopping her hand off, just so she could be alone for 5 minutes. Finally, after about 22 minutes of shuffling around gathering books and laptops and snacks, they were settled on the couch. They found that they didn't have to compromise as much as they thought, as long as they listened to each other and respected one another's reservations or concerns about certain things. Chloe pretended to read her book and Beca bobbed her head up and down to various beats, frowning at some spots every now and then. As she was trying to mix with her non-dominate hand, Beca thought about whom she was handcuffed to, and decided it wasn't really that bad at all, considering some of the other Bellas that were present at the rehearsal.

If she were attached to Lily, she would probably be in the middle of a police investigation about a mysterious death and in a second pair of handcuffs. Beca was also pretty sure she'd be dead if she were to be connected to Aubrey. If she were cuffed to Cynthia Rose, the night might not be too bad, but if things turned south, her body parts would probably be sold on the black market to pay off CR's gambling debts. However, it was the last one that scared Beca the most, envisioning herself in some stranger's house wishing she WAS dead while the Hunter did it's thing if she was stuck with Stacie. Either way, none of the scenarios were particularly pleasant.

Beca kept all this in mind, as they were called to eat dinner. Each Bella was in charge of different chores around the house, but everyone was required to cook at least once a week. Chloe, Beca, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Jessica, Ashley and Stacie all took turns cooking and Aubrey also helped around the house when she was there. The busy blonde senior's incredibly packed schedule meant that she was rarely home, and therefore did not make her a reliable source of food to feed all the girls adequately. Beca and Chloe had to cook twice, since they teamed up on everything, but their chores also went by much more quickly. Both girls were glad their turn in the cooking rotation was not that night. It would have been a disaster waiting to happen. It would not have been as much of an actual disaster though, than the actual one that was called Fat Amy. Fat Amy, however much she tried, was banned from helping due to the fact that she dyed everyone's laundry pink, almost flooded the place cleaning the bathroom, and tried to burn the house down cooking some dish that won first place at a competition she had entered in Australia once. Eating dinner went fairly smoothly, since the girls had figured out the best way to eat while handcuffed together at lunch. What they weren't prepared for, were the comments from the Bellas.

The Bellas all teased the two stuck together singing sisters ruthlessly, but in a loving way, much like real siblings would act.

"Yo B," Cynthia Rose said. "Looks like you finally found someone who can't run away from you when you gotta dish on a new music artist that nobody has heard of or knows anything about."

"Sucks to be you Chloe." Cynthia Rose added sympathetically, nodding in the redhead's direction.

"We think it's funny." Jessica and Ashley said at the same time, giggling when they realized it happened. "If anyone in the Bellas can handle it though, it'd be you two. Or us."

Lily added in her 2 cents, but nobody could hear her.

"Chloe, I hope this doesn't affect the thing you had later tonight with Tom," Stacie interjected, ever the matchmaker, in order to cover the silence that fell over them from Lily's statement.

At this, Beca stole a quick glance at Chloe, who was determinedly not looking at the smaller girl. "Chlo?"

Realizing she couldn't avoid the girl she was currently cuffed to for the time being. "Uh, yeah," she replied. "He asked me to go to the movies with him tonight at 7:30."

"Oh," Beca said quietly, remembering the "stuff and things" Chloe had been referring to earlier in the day. This must have been it. "I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to interfere with your date. I really should have been more attentive to what Amy was doing earlier."

Beca looked so unhappy, but Chloe wasn't exactly sure why.  _Was it with herself? Was it because Chloe's plans were messed up? Was it because she was handcuffed to Chloe? Or was it for some other reason?_

It wasn't like it was a date or anything, so it couldn't possibly be jealousy, could it? Chloe was only going to the movies with Tom. A bunch of his buddies would probably show up anyways, and she'd no doubt run into someone she knows at the theater too, since she makes friends everywhere she goes. " _But does Beca know that?_ " a little voice in Chloe's head pointed out.

Everyone in the room gave each other fleeting glances, but no one knew what to say. Eventually, Aubrey who had come over for the evening, took charge of the situation and came to the Bellas rescue.

"Okay, ENOUGH!" Aubrey barked at the girls, "I am missing a very crucial Criminal Psychology study session that is essential to my test grade to be here. Bellas are supposed to help each other when they need it, not make it worse. Since none of you are helping, you all need to just go to your rooms and leave Chloe and Beca alone." The Bellas all scrambled away, not wanting to face the wrath of General Posen.

* * *

Aubrey turned to Chloe and Beca's joined hands and said, "It's okay Chloe. My dad's a police officer, and he lent me a master key to handcuffs."

"I thought he was a lawyer…?" Beca trailed off as Aubrey glowered at her, from her station between the two girl's hands.

"My father is a police officer," Aubrey corrected. "My mother is a lawyer. Honestly, Beca. It's 2016, women can do shit now."

"Sorry," Beca replied hastily, "I just got confused."

"Beca, don't worry. I highly doubt Aubrey knows what your parents do." Chloe said comfortingly.

"Beca's father is an English professor here at Barden and her mom is currently in England working on a collaborative research project with Cambridge University," Aubrey said smugly.

When Beca looked flabbergasted at the fact that Aubrey knew so much about her family, the uptight blonde simply replied, "I know everything."

"Apparently so. But you don't know one thing, that I do," Beca countered in a sing-song voice. "That key won't work."

"Be quiet, and let me do my thing, Beca. I think I know more about handcuffs than you."

"Wanna bet?" Beca challenged. "You didn't know me in high school."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: 
> 
> WOW! Thank you SO very much for all the feedback and reviews I'm still getting. As requested, I've tried to make the chapter a bit longer, but that's kind of hard for me to consistently do when people want quick updates too. However, I've gotten the outline of Chapter 6 written, and will hopefully be able to post it soon.
> 
> By the way, is anyone catching those little easter eggs I'm sprinkling in throughout the story? Let me know in the comments, if you do! Some of the references are pretty obvious and some are a bit harder. They aren't all from Pitch Perfect movies either, so be on the lookout for them.
> 
> As always, thank you to Athene45, Freak5000 and the new guests for the kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #1: Happy Friday! It's been a long week, but we got through it! I'd like to also point out today is Veteran's Day, and thank all the service men and women for all they do to help this country. As promised, here is chapter 6. Kind of short, but I plan on posting the next one as soon as I have it finished, so (on either Saturday or Sunday), so you won't have to wait long. Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 6**

After about 10 minutes, Aubrey sat back on her heels and sighed. "I don't get it. This is a master key!"

"Yeah, but these aren't standard cuffs, Bree. They're ones from Benji's magic box," said Beca. "Which you KNOW means that it's not normal."

"Of course they are," Aubrey replied, rolling her eyes at the thought of the aspiring magician. He was very loveable, but could be quite exasperating at times.

"Told ya so," Beca mocked.

"Told ya so," Aubrey parroted childishly, sticking out her tongue at Beca.

Turning to face the ginger, Aubrey said softly, "Chloe, I'm so sorry. I really thought I could help you."

"Don't worry about it," Chloe said, walking with Aubrey to the door. "Go back to your study group while you still have some time."

"Okay. But call me if you need anything," she demanded. "I'll help you get to the bottom of this mess." With that promise, Aubrey left the Bellas with a backpack that probably weighed about as much as Beca.

"Now what are you going to do, Chlo?" Beca said, still very concerned.

"I'll just tell Tom I can't go tonight." Chloe said, like it was no big deal. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" the brunette asked anxiously. "It's almost 7:15pm already. Won't Tom be angry if you cancel this late?"

"He'll get over it. I'm totes sure Becs. Besides I'd rather hang out with you," Chloe said with a beaming smile towards the younger girl.

"He will be fine," she repeated, when Beca still looked a bit skeptical. "It's not like it was a date anyway."

Chloe noticed Beca's eyes widen a bit in something akin to relief or hope, before resuming her look of concern.

"Wait. It's not a date? You're not mad at me?"

"Nope. I'm definitely not mad. Now I don't have to get dressed up and go out. Besides, you hate people, and you'd be coming with me since you're stuck with me. And because you are so lucky, I'm yours for the rest of the night!" Chloe replied with a wink.

That wink brought the first smile to Beca's face since dinner had happened, and Chloe beamed. "Since I can't go out to a movie, we'll just stay in and watch one instead! So, what do you wanna see?" Beca just groaned, "Whaaa? Why? Can't we play videogames or something?". Then, Beca 's body reminded her that there was an even more unpleasant problem to deal with. She had to pee—and badly.

Stupefied by this realization, Beca suddenly seemed unable to form a coherent sentence. "Ah, yes. A movie. Mhm. That's a thing now isn't it? Movies are ok. Great even. Except to me. I don't really. Like them, I mean."

"Beca, are you ok? You sound like you just had a seizure or something."

"No seizure. But I will have an accident if you don't come with me to pee right now!" Beca thankfully found her words and formed a sentence. Just in time too, since she felt like a dam about to burst.

"Oh wow. Okay, lets hurry then." Chloe said shocked.

Beca charged up the stairs, Chloe hot on her heels in pursuit of the bathroom. Having to pee so badly, she didn't even care that Chloe came in to the bathroom with her. She quickly undid her pants and placed her hands on her sides quickly, shoving both her underwear and skinny jeans and sitting down all in one fairly smooth motion, considering a third hand was unwillingly involved in the process. Only when Beca was sat on the toilet seat and gushing like Niagara Falls did she become acutely aware of the situation. Screaming loudly in embarrassment quickly crossed her mind, before Beca realized there was no point. The damage was already done. Beca turned a deep glowing shade of tomato red and looked up at Chloe, who was wedged between the side of the bathroom wall and the toilet.

"Errr. Sorry. Guess I shouldn't have had the large milkshake at Stanley's today, huh?"

"You never need to get the large, Beca. They do have a normal size too," Chloe chastised. "They just know better than to offer it to you because you won't order it."

"Well, maybe I'll start," Beca said. "Um. Can you, ya know…?" she trailed off, gesturing with one hand lamely, in an attempt to get Chloe to turn around.

"I have already seen it all Beca. Just finish up so we can get on with the rest of our night."

Begrudgingly, Beca wiped, stood up, flushed and started to pull up her pants. Beca found that zipping and buttoning them without putting Chloe's hand directly next to her crotch was next to impossible though. She realized, that in order to get them off in the first place, it had happened before, but she had done that without thinking, more focused on not peeing her pants as a college student. Now it was all she could think about.

Before long, Chloe had decided enough was enough and said, "Just leave it undone and lets go. It's not like we'll be running into anyone else besides the Bellas and they're all in their rooms. Let's just get ready for bed, and then we can watch a movie.

* * *

Immediately, changing became a whole different issue. Neither girl could take their shirts off because they couldn't get it off of their arm. Beca also didn't want to be stuck in her skinny jeans all night either. Chloe, ever the exhibitionist, just started to strip down and throw the smallest shorts on planet earth on, while Beca tried not to think of what her hand was next to. Beca however much she loved Chloe also loved her privacy. Even handcuffed to her best friend, Beca still wanted to maintain some sort of dignity. So as she struggled to pull her jeans down, she demanded that Chloe close her eyes, to which Chloe reminded her that she'd seen it all before and that Beca had just peed in front of her.

"Oh screw it, lets just do this," Beca conceded, still unsure of how Chloe didn't have to pee yet. _"She must be part camel,"_ she thought to herself. While she contemplated Chloe's water retention abilities and wondered how long someone could go without peeing and not cause serious harm to themselves, she realized another thing. "Help me, I can't balance well enough to take these off with you tugging on my arm."

It was a struggle, but eventually the two managed to get them off of Beca's tiny little legs. They had found a semi-clean pair of Chloe's blue and white Barden Bellas sweats and Beca was too tired to argue that about the fact that it had the name BEALE plastered on the ass in hot pink lettering. Once they had gotten Beca's skintight jeans off and the sweat pants on, they headed to the bathroom to brush their teeth and finish getting ready for bed. They both decided to skip the shower for the night. Beca's point being that it would be too hazardous to be in a small stall with a slippery floor and two people who are only able to use one hand each.

"I have a silly idea Becs!" Chloe said when they reached the bathroom. "Lets brush each others teeth!"

"Chloe, I am so worn-out from today, I just wanna watch this movie and then go to sleep. And I also don't want to die because I had a toothbrush shoved down my throat."

"You're no fun. But okay," Chloe relented. "Maybe a different day?"

"Sure," Beca placated, knowing full well it would not happen.

After they brushed their teeth, a little more sloppily than usual, it was decided that they would watch the movie on Chloe's bed, because the redhead had just put new sheets on. Thankfully, the Bellas house had full size mattresses, and while they weren't a California King bed, they were at least bigger than the ones Beca had during her freshman year in Baker Hall.

* * *

 

The girls ended up watching a musical called The Last Five Years, on Netflix, because Beca actually liked musicals, and Chloe loved a good romance movie. However, Chloe cried throughout the whole second half. "It's just so sad Beca!" she exclaimed. "Cathy worked so hard, and she never got to live her dream. And then Jamie, the guy that had the nerve to call himself her husband, went and cheated on her!"

"51% of marriages end in divorce," Beca quipped.

"But don't you want to find someone to spend the rest of your life with? Someone to grow old with, and have a family with?" Chloe cried out slightly nasally. "Doesn't that interest you at all?" Chloe looked as if the potential to be single forever was about as sad as dying alone.

"Well, I mean, not really. My parents weren't exactly a stellar example of how a marriage should work. Marriages are especially not great for what it does to a kid when they end," Beca said bluntly. "Besides, I can't tolerate anyone long enough to marry them, except maybe you."

Realizing this, Beca blurted out very quickly, "By the way, I'm really glad I'm stuck with you for 24 hours." Blushing furiously, Beca began to back track, thinking it was a terribly inappropriate thing to say to your best friend. "I mean, it's whatever, but not really. Because I would kind of hate being stuck with anyone else since…" but was gently stopped by a hand on her arm.

Chloe, to her credit, just smiled, and said, "I'm glad I'm stuck with you for 24 hours too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: Thanks to angel_hush, genngenn9, mcg533 and the guests for the kudos, and genngenn9 for the review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #1: Surprise! You get 2 chapters in one day! I finished it faster than I thought I would, so I went ahead and posted this one too! Have a VERY happy Friday!

**Chapter 7**

After a hectic evening spent together, complete with some interesting observations from the Bellas at dinner, a rare silence fell over the house. Everyone was in their respective rooms feeling like a child who had been reprimanded by their mother and was grounded as a punishment. Chloe and Beca's movie had finished a while ago, but neither girl made any attempt to change from their comfortable position. In fact, they were quite content to just fall asleep where they were. Which brought them to one last thing to worry about. Bed.

Now, Chloe and Beca were no strangers to sharing a bed, they did share a room after all. Their beds were in the middle of the room, sides separated by a small table between the two. Each girl's closets were on opposite sides of the room, although many of Chloe's outfits found their way on to Beca's side of the closet, because she had countless amounts clothes. Tank tops, flannels and skinny jeans didn't take up much space and Beca wasn't much into accessories, except her ear spikes and the occasional necklace.

Because of this layout, they both had a fair amount of space for their desks and other belongings. Beca's side was mostly filled with her favorite vinyl albums and posters of bands and a variety of musical instruments. Her desk, which was never actually used for doing anything remotely related to school, had her iMac desktop computer set up, along with her turntables and other mixing equipment. Her portable MacBook Pro laptop, was sitting next to it, softly piping out a Spotify Mood playlist called "Your Favorite Coffee House" through her Bluetooth speakers. Chloe's side was somewhat organized, filled with fluffy blankets, stuffed animals, decorative pillows and full of bright colors. The prevailing color was pink, in varying shades of course.

One would think Beca would hate this, but she found that she didn't really care. Chloe's side of the room was basically just an extension of Chloe herself. Clothes were strewn equally around the room, each girl borrowing the others clothes as they pleased, although it was mostly Chloe borrowing Beca's oversized hoodies than Beca daring to put anything pink or glittery on her body.

Chloe and Beca shared everything really so sharing a bed shouldn't be a problem for them, right? They were sharing one right now! But this was slightly different, since they were watching a movie, and not sleeping. Plus, normally weren't handcuffed together. Beca wanted this to be something Chloe wanted and chose to be an active part of, not one that she was unwillingly forced to comply with, due to the circumstances. Chloe on the other hand, was excited for a built in hugging buddy, and just laughed when Beca suggested she could sleep on the floor with her left hand hanging in the air to meet Chloe's on the bed. Usually Beca would have the bedside light on and do her own thing, passing out around 1am, while Chloe slipped on her pink sleep mask and listened to her sound soother.

* * *

 

Eventually, it was not so much decided that they would just fall asleep there than neither wanted to move. As they lay in bed, Beca found herself not wanting to make a mix, and just talk with Chloe. Even though they pretty much knew everything about each other since coming to college, and a bit of random stories from the past, Beca found herself curious about her best friend's childhood. And really, there's really no better way to get to know someone than being handcuffed to them.

"Chlo? Can we talk?" Beca questioned as they lay together on Chloe's bed, spooning in the dark after getting settled in for the night.

"About what? Is everything okay? What's wrong? Is it the cuffs? Am I hurting you?" Chloe rattled off in quick succession, shifting smoothly from their spooning position to lying on her other side to look at her friend.

"No, I'm fine" Beca said hastily. "I just wanted to get to know you."

"You already know me Becs. You know me better than anyone. Probably even more than Aubrey at this point."

"Yeah, but I mean, the REAL you. Not the front you put up all day." Beca said quietly.

When Chloe remained silent, Beca continued. "I know it sounds weird coming from the girl who shuts everyone out, but its true. I don't remember what my life was really like before you came barging into it, but I'd like to know how yours was. I'll even tell you about mine," Beca bargained. "It's pretty shitty, but I will."

"Okay," Chloe replied, as she gently began stroking the smaller girl's hair. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what your life was like before you met me." Beca responded, with a grin that could not be seen in the dark. "I want to know everything about you," she continued. Beca sincerely wanted to get to know her best friend even more. She needed to know what made Chloe, Chloe.

"Well. I guess I'll start with…" Chloe began.

* * *

Beca and Chloe stayed up talking until about 2am before they finally drifted off to sleep. They weren't asleep for long though, because suddenly 'Kookaburra' started blasting from the redhead's phone, echoing throughout the moonlit room.

"That must be Fat Amy!" Chloe said, a bit startled as she tried to suddenly sit up while attached to another human being. "She must have changed her message tone again. It used to be 'All I Do is Win'," she continued on distractedly, as she searched for her phone which was proving to be almost impossible in her sleep induced state.

**1 MISSED CALL FROM FAT AMY (FAT PATRICIA) WILSON: 2:47am EST**

**1 TEXT FROM FAT AMY (FAT PATRICIA) WILSON: 2:48am EST**

Why do I have 35 messages & calls from the Nazi? Call me bitch. Bye.

Chloe squinted at the screen before giving up and just tossed the phone at Beca and laid back down on the bed, her arm at an odd angle as Beca read the text message out loud. With a grunt, hit the brunette hit the 'redial' button on the phone, ready to tear Fat Amy a new one for waking her up from a really great dream, involving a certain red head.

"Hi Chloe!" Fat Amy began. "Guess wha-."

"No. It's Beca," she crossly. "Why the hell are you calling us at 3am, Amy?"

"What are you talking about? It's not even midnight. I've just returned from Benji's magic show!"

"There's a thing called a time zone, dumbass. You're 3 hours behind us," Beca spat out angrily. "I was sleeping, and I'm about 5 seconds away from hanging up on you and going back to bed."

"Excuse me bitch, there's no need to shout," Amy said. "Besides, you'll want to know why I'm calling."

"Unless you're calling because you express mailed us the keys to the handcuffs, I don't want to hear it." Beca said testily. "Chloe and I are both pissed at you."

"Chloe, don't worry, its just God punishing you cuz you're a ginger. And Beca, just think of this like training for if you ever end up getting arrested some day," the large Australian placated.

"5 seconds, Amy," Beca warned. "Get to the point. And fast."

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you all about my Vegas experience later. I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming home a bit earlier, due to Aubrey's commands."

Apparently, the blonde dictator had bombarded Amy with incessant calls and texts that apparently started as soon as she left the Bellas house. Beca had never felt more grateful for Aubrey than in that moment.

"Great. Text me your flight details, and I'll make sure someone picks you up," Beca said sleepily, too tired to properly emote how happy she was to hear the news.

"No need. Posen's gonna do it, since she arranged the flight and set up the details and stuff for me."

"Cool. G'nite, Ames."

"Night, Shawshawnk!" Amy said, "Toodle-oo til tomorrow mate!"

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Bye." Beca mumbled, as she hung up the phone and tossed it to the foot of the bed, slightly waking Chloe up in the process.

"Whaaas happnin?" Chloe whispered sleepily.

"Shhh," Beca said comfortingly as she settled back in next to Chloe's warm body, "Everythings fine. I'll tell you in the morning."

Satisfied with the answer, Chloe began to drift off to sleep, Beca not far behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe's alarm clock woke them up at 7:00am. The girls were exhausted from their night of little sleep, but Beca was in such a good mood anyway, that she allowed Chloe to brush her teeth for her, like she had wanted to do last night. When the girls returned from the bathroom, they saw they had another missed message from Amy.

**1 MESSAGE FROM FAT AMY (FAT PATRICIA) WILSON**

**FWD: AUBREY POSEN**

**RE: YOUR DELTA 1431 FLIGHT INFORMATION**

_Amy, attached to this message, please find a PDF of your one way digital ticket to Atlanta from Las Vegas. Your approximately 4 hour flight leaves the LAS airport at 7:00am and will arrive at ATL at 1:44pm. Make sure you are at the Vegas airport no later than 6:30 so you can go through the security checks. Whatever you do, do NOT miss this flight. Or get yourself thrown off of the flight. While you are in the air, please work on writing an explanation to Chloe and Beca for the massive inconvenience that you have caused them. You can practice your apology when I pick you up from the Atlanta airport around, or shortly after 2pm. Don't be late._

_~Aubrey_

_PS. You owe me $236 and you have to actually participate in cardio for the next 2 weeks for pulling this stunt._

"Look Becs! According to this, we should be free around 3pm today! Thank god," Chloe yelled excitedly, even though Beca, being connected to her, had read it at the same time.

"Volume Chloe," Beca reminded gently. "I'm here. Literally standing right next to you. Couldn't leave, even if I wanted to."

"Whoops. Sorry Beca," Chloe said, even though she did not look the least bit sorry at all.

"Since going to any classes isn't an option today, thanks to your stunt yesterday, what do you want to do to kill time this morning, until Aubrey and Amy come back with the keys this afternoon?"

"You remember that favorite spot you found when you first came to Barden that you told me about last night? Let's go there. We can pack a picnic." Beca said with a grin.

"Oh that sounds like so much fun! That's a great idea," Chloe agreed. "Oh, but wait. We'll have to drive a bit to get to it though. It's not that far of a drive but it will take too long to walk there, and I don't think it would be very safe to drive with both of our dominate hands connected," she said dejectedly.

"Let's just get an Uber or something. It'll be worth it. Please?" Beca begged. "I need to get away from the Bellas. I can already hear them whispering and giggling their heads off downstairs, waiting for us to show up for breakfast."

"I—" Chloe began.

"Chlo, PLEASE?!" Beca wheedled. "I need a break. I miss my personal space. I just want to get away from here for a while." When Chloe just raised an eyebrow at Beca's statement, she amended it quickly.

"Uh. What I mean to say is that uh... Your special spot sounded amazing and I really want to experience that with you. I didn't mean that I'd like, be taking over your spot. You totally have first dibs. But I'd like to be alone. Alone, but with you. I don't mind being with you. Obviously, I'd be going with you, since it's your spot. You could go be by yourself without me, if you need to be alone and I can go somewhere else. But you're handcuffed to me so that can't happen. Well, not today at least," Beca rambled." "God dammit. That doesn't even make sense," she trailed off as she looked at Chloe's bemused expression.

"Breathe Beca. I'd love to go be by myself with you." Chloe reassured her. "I was just trying to figure out what to pack for our picnic."

"Oh. Cool," Beca said lamely.

"Cool," Chloe confirmed.

Beca and Chloe decided they'd rather buy some food than try and make anything, so after a quick walk to Stanley's to get some sandwiches to go, the girls called an Uber to take them to Chloe's spot. The Uber did not take long to pick them up, and when it did, Chloe just handed him her phone and said, "Can you take us to 3300 Peachtree Road please?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: Where do YOU like to go when you need a break from the world? I'm genuinely curious to know. Leave a comment in the reviews section, or PM me if you don't want to share with the world. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #ScrappyLittleNobody book release date to all you Anna Kendrick fans! To celebrate, here's a new chapter, with Chapter 9 being posted shortly!

**Chapter 8**

 

As they sat in the backseat of a black Toyota Prius, headed to some unknown destination, Beca thought about all of the different events in her life that had led her up to this very moment—being in the backseat of an Uber, handcuffed to her best friend, going to a mysterious location that Chloe claims to be the one of the best kept secrets in Atlanta. Beca had no idea exactly where they were going, but found that she did not really even care. Trusting people did not come very easily to Beca, but she fully trusted Chloe, and that’s what mattered at the moment. From the way Chloe described it, it sounded amazing and Beca considered herself to be very lucky to be allowed to go there with her. Their driver took them to a grey tall building that spanned the whole block, on a very busy street.

 

Beca was confused and as she turned to Chloe asked, “Here? We’re at a hotel. What’s going on?”

 

Chloe just ignored her. “Thanks!” she said cheerfully as she quickly started to hop out of the car that had pulled up in the valet driveway of the Grand Hyatt. “You’re getting 5 stars, Harry! Becs don’t forget to grab the bag.”

 

Beca found herself being yanked out of the backseat, and scrambled to grab their picnic lunch before she found herself missing an important limb. Chloe directed Beca to the main entrance, waving to the doorman on the way in. “Hi John!”

 

“Hello, Miss Beale!” the doorman returned.

 

“What’s up with you today?” she continued happily. “Are your girls doing okay? I miss them. They’re so cute! And they’re getting so big too!”

 

“I’m doing fine, thank you for asking. The girls are both fine and growing like weeds. I’ll tell Carrie and Heather you said hello,” the doorman replied. “They’ll be glad to hear that.”

 

“What about Kate?” asked Chloe eagerly, “Do you know what you’re having yet?”

 

“Kate is fantastic. Don’t tell anyone, since it’s not common knowledge yet, but we’re going to be having another little baby girl!” John affirmed proudly, not seeming to mind he will still be the only Y chromosome in a house full of girls, outnumbered 4 to 1.

 

Chloe squealed loudly and did a little happy dance. “That is so fab!!! Congratulations! When is Kate due?”

 

“Little Miss. Beth Anne Tucker is due on September 28th,” John informed her with a smile.

 

“Anne…” Chloe said slowly, “Like me?”  
           

“Just like you,” John told the ginger fondly. “It’s AFTER you, Chlo-Bear.”

 

“Oh my god. That’s so sweet! Beca, did you hear him?!” Chloe screeched excitedly, jumping up and down and attempting to clap her hands. “Someone is named after me! Well, named after my middle name, but still. Isn’t that so special!”

 

Beca just stared at her, impressed at the exchanged, but not one bit shocked that someone would name their child after her. “That’s great, Chloe. But why are we here? Did you drag me here just to talk to this guy?”

 

“No! We just needed to say hi to John first, before we go in. Beca, this is John. John, this is my very best friend in the whole entire world forever and ever, Beca Mitchell,” Chloe introduced formally.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Beca said, offering her right hand a bit apprehensively towards the stranger who seemed to be best friends with Chloe. Then again, everyone seems to be friends with Chloe. Or at least, nobody they ran into ever outwardly showed that they didn’t like her.

 

“You as well, Miss. Mitchell,” John agreed. If he noticed the handcuffs resting on her other wrist, he made no move to comment on it, for which Beca was most thankful. “Chloe has told me so many great things about you.”

 

At that, Beca looked at Chloe incredulously. “Do you tell everyone that you know about me?”

 

“Well, duh,” Chloe said, “You’re like, one of my favorite humans. Besides, he already knows all about Aubrey.”

 

Turning to John, she informed him, “Beca is coming with me today, since I wanted to show her it, so make sure everyone else knows that the same stuff for me, also applies to her as well!”

           

“Will do, Miss. Beale.”

 

“She also is allowed to come here, even without me, okay?” Chloe instructed seriously, her face taking on a rare stern appearance. “I mean it,” she pressed on, practically demanding John obey her commands, “Whenever she needs to, she should be just as welcome here as me.”

 

At that, John raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Instead he smoothly transitioned back to his slightly more professional persona, and simply said “Duly noted.”

 

“Thanks! We’re gonna go now. See ya later!” chirped Chloe, her sunny smile returning once more, as she turned to leave.

 

“Goodbye Miss. Beale, Miss. Mitchell,” John said, shaking his head bemusedly. “Have a wonderful rest of your day, ladies.”

 

“We will!” said Chloe, very sure of herself.

* * *

 

When the two walked inside the lobby, Beca felt a bit odd, since they weren’t actually guests, but soon got over it, as everyone greeted them with a smile and a wave. Greetings of “Welcome Chloe” ” Hey Chloe” “Hi sweetie” “Good to see you again, dear” and “Hope you have a great time” followed them throughout the lobby, into the elevator and all the way to the 3rd floor when they finally got to the terrace outside.

 

Chloe pulled a Hyatt key card out of her purse, and swiped it next to the door. It opened with a click, and suddenly Beca found herself in the middle of a beautiful Japanese Zen garden. Rocks and sand were everywhere, with water flowing softly next to bamboo pathways. Thousands of green, luscious plants spilled over the walkways and climbed high up into the air, where all there was blue sky. Not a single cloud was in sight, bathing the entire garden in a beautiful mid morning glowing rays of sunlight. The beams reflected off the ripples in the small pools of water, and koi fish could be seen swimming slowly beneath the clear liquid.

 

“Wow,” she said breathlessly. “What is this place?”

 

“Isn’t it amazing? There’s a 32 foot tall waterfall, and they have an outdoor heated pool too!” Chloe explained. “This is where I come when I need a break from everything; school, work, the Bellas, people, and just the stress of life in general. This is my happy place.”

 

“But you live at the Bellas house with me. We share a room together, so I know you don’t sleep here. How do you know all of these people?”

 

“I came to Atlanta once a few years ago from Tampa, on a college recruiting trip when I was in high school. This is where my family and I stayed when we visited Barden. I formed some great relationships with the staff here, and now they let me come here whenever I want, even though I am not a guest. I must come here at least a couple times a month now, sometimes for a long time, and others for a quick visit to say hi.”

 

“How long were you even staying at this hotel the first time, when you discovered this place Chlo?” Beca asked incredulously, as they walked around the upper terrace.

 

“Just 2 nights,” was the answer. “It was a quick little stop on a longer road trip up the east coast.”

 

In awe of her best friends networking skills, Beca had one other question. “Do I dare ask how you got them to give you special permission? You didn’t burst into the pool’s shower and ask, right?”

 

Chloe chuckled, but looked a little offended. “No, Beca. I didn’t. How many times do I have to repeat myself? The shower thing was an isolated incident, specifically pertaining to you, and only you. You should feel special,” she winked, laughing as Beca flushed a deep red.

 

“I spent the whole evening on the night that we arrived here just lounging by the pool, people watching and talking to some of the other guests. The next day, once I had finished my early morning campus visit at Barden and lunch, I spent the majority of the rest of that afternoon reading a book and listening to music on the terrace. My family and I rounded out the early evening by walking around the grounds one last time before we went out to dinner.”

 

“Ah man, that sounds awesome. The only reason I’m here is because my stupid father forced me to go here. I had to move from Portland. Do you know how big of a change moving from Maine to Atlanta, Georgia is? It’s awful. Especially for someone who had no interest in going to college in the first place?” she added as an afterthought.

 

“BUT,” Beca continued sincerely, “this place is magical. I’m without a doubt, consistently surprised by you, even though by this point in time, I really shouldn’t be.”

 

“It’s really great, isn’t it?” Chloe mused, as the two of them took in their surroundings. “This is one of the reasons I chose Barden in the first place. And now I have another great reason to stay,” she said softly, stopping the two of them as she looked fondly at her co-captain. “I’m so glad you asked to come here with me.”

 

“Me too,” Beca agreed. “It’s so peaceful here, it’s easy to forget we’re in a city with over 420 thousand people. I bet you can lose track of time so quickly.”

 

“Yup,” Chloe agreed. “That’s why I wouldn’t let myself come here until after dinner the day we arrived. I only knew what time it was, when one of the workers said that the pool was closing at 11, and that I needed to come back the next day.”

 

All of a sudden, Beca’s stomach growled. “Looks like someone needs feeding,” Chloe teased. “And no wonder! It’s almost noon. Do you want to eat by the waterfall or the pool?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: this is in no way, shape or form an ad for the Hyatt hotel company. I just used it in my story. I am not being told to promote this hotel, and I am also not being sponsored or paid, so please do not think that I have any underlying motives.
> 
> Thanks to FrenchGirl7793 and the guests for the kudos as well as all of you who are subscribing and bookmarking this story!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #1: As promised, here's chapter 9! Let me know what you think, please!  
> Also, there are lots of easter eggs in this chapter. Once this story is finished, would anyone be interested in a list of all the references I put in?

**Chapter 9**

The girls decided to sit by the pool to enjoy their picnic lunch, so they switched directions and headed down towards the lower terrace. Or rather, Beca made a beeline for the umbrellas, chairs and tables that were there by the pool, dragging Chloe behind her and refused to move once she sat down.

"I'm pale. I don't do the sun," Beca cited as her reasoning. "I also don't do water. You could fall in, if you're not careful, and I can't walk anywhere without tripping. Plus, I don't think they want us eating in the middle of the path."

"Technically there isn't supposed to be any food in here in the first place, but I could basically get away with murder here," Chloe boasted proudly.

"I don't think murdering someone in a Zen garden would be very smart thing to do," Beca said smirking. "It might not bring good Karma for you, Beale."

"Oh hush. Bringing you here is going to give me thousands of Karma points if it means you're nicer to people. Or at least stop antagonizing Bree during practice."

"There's absolutely no chance of that happening, but I can try and be more tolerable towards the general population. No promises though," Beca compromised, as she munched on a Turkey Pesto wrap that she had picked all the lettuce, onion and tomato off of. "Aubrey graduated anyways, why is she always at practice? And while we're on that matter, why does she still have a room in the Bellas house?"

"Being in grad school is tough on a person. The Bellas house is on campus and we have plenty of room." Chloe replied, stealing a potato chip from Beca's bag.

"Back off dude. You have your own, so quit eating mine," Beca scolded. "Here, you can have this instead," Beca proposed, as she handed over her discarded sandwich toppings.

"But I like yours better," Chloe said innocently, grabbing the food from Beca's outstretched hands and popping them in her mouth.

"They're the same kind," stated Beca bluntly.

"Why do you get that stuff anyways, since you never eat it? You know that you can get it without that stuff, right?"

"I get it cuz you like them," Beca responded sheepishly. "But seriously, like, it's whatever. Don't make a big deal about it," she added, when Chloe let out a soft "awwww."

Chloe nodded, returning to her Peanut Butter and Strawberry Jam sandwich.

She grabbed her bottle of Dr. Pepper and took a big long drink. After she burped—a bit too loudly for being in a garden designed for relaxation and meditation, she continued. "Anyways, lets get back to what the really important issue here is. What if I decide I want my own room someday? The only reason we have an extra room is because you decided to move into mine."

"Tough cookies Mitchell," Chloe said teasingly as she gulped the last of her milk and looked around apologetically at everyone who had turned to look at the two girls. "Even if you moved to L.A. I'd still live with you. You need someone to make sure you don't die. Face it. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried to babe. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Ugh. Fine," Beca relented. "She can stay."

"She's not a stray dog we picked up off the side of the street, Rebeca. She's a Bella for life. We can't just kick her out, and besides, she was a Bella before you were."

"Only because her parents decided to have unprotected sex before mine did," retorted Beca jokingly. "Why couldn't they have kept it in their pants?"

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about. Watch it," Chloe warned.

"Wait. I thought I was your best friend," Beca said, in a slightly jealous tone.

"You two are different. Bree is like my sister. You're just… different."

"Different?"

"Yeah. Different."

"Different in a good way or different in a bad way?" Beca prompted, needing to know.

"It's definitely different in a good way. The relationship that I have with her is just different than the one I have with you. She's been through a lot with me, but since you're here now, and have been through a whole bunch of other ones, she has taken on a new role in my life."

* * *

 

The two sat and talked for hours, picking up their conversation from the night before. Chloe talked about what her life was like, growing up with her family and Beca told her about hers. Beca found herself telling Chloe things she never told anyone else, even her therapist that her father had briefly forced her to see after the divorce. " _Yet another reason to hate him,"_ Beca thought.

Chloe however, wasn't like that awful therapist. In fact, she was the exact opposite. She was genuinely interested in hearing what Beca had to say and how she felt about things, instead of pretending like she was, just to earn a paycheck. Plus, Beca could talk to Chloe whenever, wherever, and about anything she wanted. With the therapist, she had to see the therapist for 50 minutes every other Monday afternoon after school got out. The therapist's office was uncomfortable and the therapist was not much better.

Chloe was comfortable and safe, regardless of whether or not the problem was something minor like a new mix she was just a bit unsure of, that she wanted Chloe's opinion on before she let everyone else hear the finished version, or something big and serious, like how she wasn't sure if she was good enough to do anything and make her father proud of her.

Chloe was just as fascinated and attentive to hear the story about the time Beca got her first tattoo at age 15 from a guy named Edgar underneath the bleachers in high school, as she was to learn that Beca liked sleeping by the window so she could feel like she was able escape if there was ever a fire, like what had happened when she was spending the night at her neighbors house when she was 9 years old.

Her mom was out of town, presenting at a research conference, and her father was 'working late' at the university, so Beca had been sent over to the neighbors house to be cared for that evening. Beca would later learn that the university was where he met Sheila, her stepmother. Since Barden was where the affair that ended her parent's marriage began, it was one of the biggest reasons why she wasn't too keen on being forced to attend it in the first place.

Warren got in huge trouble with Beca's mother, because when the neighbors tried to call him to tell him that there had been a fire and that he needed to come pick her up, he didn't answer, because he was out with Sheila. After that, they started arguing more about how he was never home anymore and could he please at least try and call if he was going to be late? Beca liked to blame the divorce on the fire, but knew the two events were totally not related at all. Beca's parents had been having problems long before the neighbor's house caught on fire. The fire was just the tipping point.

Chloe in return, told her how she got the scar on her forehead (she tripped and fell on a brick wall when she was 2 years old and had to get 14 stitches) and tried to lighten the mood by telling about the time when her older brother, Mike, had shown her brand new training bra to all his football buddies, including Tyler, one of his friends that she had a crush on, one day. "I couldn't look at him for like, a month Beca!" she groaned, "It was mortifying!"

The girls traded stories back and forth for a few hours, probably being a bit obnoxious to the other guests, but luckily there weren't too many people there at the time. As they finished up their late lunch, and stood up to throw it away in a near by trashcan, Chloe looked at her watch. **12:47** it read back to her in large black bold digital numerals. Beca saw her do it and taunted her a bit. "Hahaha. You can't read a sundial, Chloe? I'm disappointed in that fact."

"You're so very funny," said Chloe dryly. "I was just checking to see when we needed to go back to Barden. Amy's flight will arriving in about an hour, so we probably need to be leaving soon, since we should to be back to the house before then since we have to be there to get un-cuffed. If we're not there when Fat Amy returns, who knows when the next time she'll be back will be."

That's when reality started to set in. "I don't want to leave. I just want to stay in this spot forever and forget the world," Beca whined. "The real world sucks sometimes. Adulting is hard."

"I know. I'm sorry, but you know you can't. But, the garden is open 24 hours a day, so feel free to come whenever you want," Chloe placated.

"Can't we remain here for just a little bit longer?" the younger Bella cajoled, doing her very best imitation of Chloe's classic puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine," conceded Chloe, as she stopped them by a small bench. "Only for a little bit. I mean it, Becs. Then we really have to go. Ooh. But I know what I can do. I'll have the front desk make you a key when we leave, so you can. Don't let me forget!"

Beca agreed to the conditions Chloe set out for her, and gently laid her head on Chloe's shoulder. In return, Chloe lightly rested hers on top of Beca's. The two just sat there, each lost in their own little worlds, thinking of how truly lucky they were to have found each other and become friends.

* * *

 

Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing noise. The girls looked down to see Chloe's phone rattling around on the seating area. **1 UNREAD MESSAGE** glared up at them from the screen. Chloe opened up her phone and showed the screen to Beca. It was from Aubrey.

_I am leaving the Bellas house, on my way to pick up Amy at the airport. The airline tracker said it is on time, so according to my calculations we should return around 2:30pm barring any negative occurrences. Will you be home?_

"Guess that's our cue," sighed Beca. "Let's go then." As they got to their feet, another message came through from Aubrey.

_On second thought, better make it 3pm just to be safe. It is Amy, after all._

"Perfect!" Chloe said, as she started to tell Siri to text Aubrey for her, thinking that it would be easier than trying to text. "That means that now we have time to get you a key made!" The girls began to make their way back through the garden to head to the elevator that would take them to the lobby, while Beca called an Uber to pick them up and Chloe argued with Siri about whether the word "Aca-Awesome" was a word or not.

"I'm not sure what you said there, Princess Chloe," was Siri's sassy response.

"Just make an audio text message response," Beca said, when Chloe started to look frustrated. "You're going to undo our whole reason for coming here. It's probably not too good for you to be this stressed immediately leaving a Zen garden.

Once they were in the elevator and headed back to the real world, Beca let out a small, quiet whimper. She was feeling the culmination of all the events that had occurred over the past 20 hours or so all coming back to hit her at full force. Even the happy events were still clouded with stressful moments.

"Oh Becs," Chloe cooed. "We're getting you a key babe, don't worry. I got you covered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: Disclaimer: As previously stated in chapter 8, this is not an ad for the Hyatt hotel company. I am not being told to promote this hotel, and I am also not being sponsored or paid. I just used it in my story. It's just a really cool hotel that I wanted to be a small part of this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #1: Sorry for the delay in updates! I posted 4 chapters in the span of 4 days but then hit a bit of a wall. To make up for it though, here's a slightly longer chapter, with Chapter 11 coming soon.

Once the girls hit the lobby, Chloe marched them up to the Hyatt Gold Passport desk, by passing many people in line for a different desk who were starting to arrive for their early check in times. The girl who was working the front desk, smiled and waved as the girls approached.

 

“Miss Chloe, how are you my love? Everything going well, I hope? Who’s your friend that you’ve brought with you? I haven’t seen her here before.”

 

“Cora! I’m great! How are you? This is my most favorite person in the whole entire world ever, Beca!”

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you Beca!” Cora replied. “It’s nice to put a face to the name. You’re just as pretty as Chloe described you!”

 

Blushing for what felt like the millionth time, Beca muttered a quick thanks and looked at Chloe to take the lead.

 

“Would you please make Beca a total access keycard like mine?” Chloe asked.

 

“Of course!” was the reply, with no hesitation at all. “Just like yours or do you want anything different?”

 

“Exact same please!”

 

With a big smile Cora said, “You got it! Do you want to pick out a design Beca? Chloe’s is sparkly and silver.”

 

“No thank you, just the regular card is fine.” Beca said, thinking the regular one would be a standard white and gold hotel card. She was not super keen on the idea of having to carry around a glittery card in her wallet.

 

“Sounds good. Now we just need to get a photo to go on your ID card. We have a webcam, right here,” Cora said. “Or you can quickly send one to me, and I can use that instead,” as she saw Beca subtly gaze down at her outfit and grimace.

 

“I know just the picture you should use,” Chloe squealed! “I’ll send it to you right away!”

 

Without letting Beca see which of the probably thousands of photos she probably had of Beca, Chloe sent one off to cyberspace.

* * *

 

5 minutes later, when she was handed her card though, she was not in luck. Turns out, that “sparkly and silver” _was_ the regular card. She did however, really like the photo Chloe had picked out, even though she didn’t remember Chloe actually taking the picture. It looked like Beca, but on one of her best days, unlike her driver’s license photo. That photo was taken directly after a Bellas practice had just gotten out, as she rushed to the DMV to get there before it closed the day before her old one expired. Needless to say, she was not prepared to take that one either. Beca preferred to wait until last minute to do things, but would not be making that mistake again.

 

“What all does this do?” Beca asked, as she examined the plastic card with her name and photo printed neatly under the words “Gold Passport VIP with Total Access” still a bit warm from when it popped out of a machine. “This looks like it is like, for rock stars at a concert or something!”

 

“It gives you all of the perks and privileges that being a Diamond Status level member does, meaning you get the best room available when you check in, suite upgrades, premium Wi-Fi, club lounge access and extended arrival and departure times,” Cora explained proudly.

 

“Well, damn, is that all it does? I would’ve expected more for something that looks this fancy.” Beca said sarcastically, to cover up how shocked she was at everything it did. Unfortunately, Cora didn’t know Beca as well as Chloe did, and she looked a bit take aback.

 

“Well,” Cora said, a bit less sure of herself, “Since you have Chloe’s clearance, it lets you go anywhere and do anything in the building. You can also use the card to charge expenses to as well. So if you get anything at Cassis, Onyx, the coffee bar or something, the bill just goes to the hotel. If you ever stay here, for some reason, you can always charge your room service to it too. The hotel will then take care of any charges that get made on this card, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

The Diamond card was the highest that the Hyatt offered to everyone, but apparently Chloe’s card was even a bit beyond that.

 

“What Beca means to say, is thank you,” Chloe said quickly, elbowing Beca in the ribs when she remained silent and gawking at the poor girl. “Occasionally, she just forgets how to use socially acceptable words or manners properly in certain situations.”

 

“Yes. Really. Thank you. It’s great,” Beca covered, rubbing her sore side, “I’m sorry I said that. I just wasn’t expecting this card to do all of those things, and I don’t know, just didn’t know how to react or what to say I guess.”

 

“No worries. I hope to see you around here soon. John has already created a file about you, to all the core staff, so I’ll just add this to the memos and you should be good to go. If anyone questions you, just show them this card and you shouldn’t have any problems. If you forget your card, just come to the desk and someone will make you a new one. Try not to lose it though.”

 

“I will take care of this more than my headphones,” Beca said seriously.

 

Cora didn’t quite understand what that meant, thinking about her own $8 pair of earbuds that were wrapped up in a ball at the bottom of her bag, but could tell Beca meant what she said and appreciated it nonetheless.

 

“That means she’ll probably kiss it multiple times a day, and punch anyone who tries to touch it,” Chloe teased.

 

“Shut it, you weirdo,” Beca snapped, “I don’t do that.”

           

“No, but you might as well.”

 

“Whatever, let’s just go,” Beca said as she turned to leave. “The Uber is here. Thanks Cora, I appreciate it,” she managed to add sincerely over her shoulder. “I’ve got a feeling we’ll be back soon.”

 

“DING!” **1 UNREAD MESSAGE**

 

_At the airport, Amy’s flight just landed. Hope to be home soon. See you there?_

Taking that as their cue to leave, the girls waved goodbye to Cora and headed out to the Uber that was waiting for them in the passenger pick up and drop off area.

* * *

The girls made their way back to the Bellas house feeling more relaxed than they had been in a long while. As they walked up the stairs of the white house with blue trim, they noticed Aubrey’s car parked outside. Beca actually felt a bit sad when she thought about not having Chloe constantly by her side anymore. Sure, she’d be glad to have her left hand back, and it’d be nice to take a shower and be able to pee on her own too, but she found that she didn’t mind Chloe’s presence as much as she thought she would, had you asked her a day earlier. They were already close, but this experience just made them even closer, if that is possible. Beca wanted her best friend to be around her for a long time. And not only did she want Chloe to be around for a long time, she wanted her to be _more_ to her too. She wanted Chloe to be her girlfriend. In retrospect, Chloe basically already was her girlfriend, just not officially. But Beca found she wanted to change that fact. And now, Beca realized with a jolt, was the perfect time to say something. She just had to figure out how she wanted to approach the subject. She was pretty sure that Chloe wanted the same thing, but what if she didn’t?

 

‘ _Oh god_.’ Beca thought to herself. _‘What if I have been reading everything wrong, and Chloe only wants to be friends? I don’t know what I’d do. If I don’t say anything, nothing will change, and we can stay friends. But if I don’t say anything nothing will change, and we’ll only be friends.’_ Realizing this, Beca knew what she had to do.

 

Stopping suddenly, Beca pulled on their joined hands causing Chloe to lightly stumble back and gently bump into Beca. Beca put a hand on Chloe’s hip, partially to stabilize her, and partly to spin her around so they could meet in the middle. As Beca turned and faced her best friend, knowing she could lose everything, she started to ramble nervously, “Chloe, you’re my best friend in the whole entire world. You’re probably one of my only friends in the world, except for the Bellas. And really, I am only friends with the Bellas because of you. You are directly responsible for almost every single good thing that has happened in my life since coming to Barden, and what you aren’t responsible for, you were still there to be a part of. I want you to know that. No. I NEED you to know that. Because you make my life better.” Shooting Chloe a quick smile and questioning look to make sure she wasn’t going to freak out, Beca took a big breath and continued on.

 

“You are also always there for the not so good things in my life, and I want to thank you for that too. You have always been there for me, even when I didn’t know I needed you. Even when I don’t want to need you- or anybody for that matter- at the end of the day, you always seem to be the one person I want to talk to. The past 24 hours or so have really opened my eyes up and shown me some things I never thought to consider. It made me realize that I want to always have you in my life. I need you next to me, by my side, as I go about trying to figure out this crazy thing called life. Adulting is hard, and I don’t know if this DJ/producer job idea will actually work out or if I’ll totally fail, but I know as long as you’re with me, I can handle it. Whether it’s just to talk, or us watching movies or music or just sitting in silence, I want you to be there. I need you to be there.”

 

Taking Chloe’s silence as encouragement, she continued on.

 

“I have a question for you, but I’m no good at words or feelings. You know that. But I don’t know what else to do or to say, so I’m just gonna go for it. I’m gonna do it and please don’t be mad. Because I could be wrong, but I think you know what I want to say and what I’m going to do and you can stop me at any time if you want to but I really don’t want you to and—.”

 

Before Beca could finish her sentence, she was cut off with Chloe’s soft lips on hers. It was enough to make Beca freeze, but her mouth seemed to know what to do, as if it was on autopilot driven in part by hormonal desire and another part pure love. Immediately, Beca was returning Chloe’s kiss with fervor, even if it took her brain a bit of time to catch up. Beca’s brain was working overtime, busy processing what was happening, what it all meant, and what all could go wrong, that it was a bit distracting. When Beca realized what she had wanted for so long was finally happening, she decided to quit analyzing it, and just let it happen. Time stopped and Beca wasn’t sure how long they had been kissing for but she knew 2 things for a fact. One, was that she needed air, but two, she wanted to kiss Chloe forever.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Chloe asked, as they broke apart after a while.

 

“Uh yeah,” Beca said stupidly with a shit-eating grin. “But also… no.”

“Huh?” Apparently Chloe needed some clarification. “What part of us kissing do you not understand? I would’ve though that this was pretty obvious.”

 

“Yes, but what does this mean, exactly?” was Beca’s response.

 

“Whatever you want it to mean,” Chloe replied, giggling, as she led them over to the big porch swing to sit.

 

“I’d like it to mean girlfriends, but I’m cool with whatever,” Beca said nonchalantly, though you could still tell she was nervous about the answer. This was a life-changing event, yet Beca was still trying to pretend like it wasn’t a big deal, mostly as a defense mechanism in case it didn’t turn out how she wanted it to.

 

“I’d like it to mean girlfriends too,” Chloe beamed. “As for the whole, ‘adulting’ thing, I’m going to tell you a secret about everyone else’s job. No one knows what they’re doing. Deep down, everyone is just faking it until they figure it out. And you will, too, because you are awesome and everyone else sucks. You’re Beca Fucking Mitchell, and you’re going to take the music industry by storm. You have so much to offer, they’d be crazy not to let you share it with the world.”

 

“We can talk more later tonight if you want to, after we’ve been un-handcuffed and you’ve had some time to process all of this on your own, without me chained to you,” Chloe offered, seeing Beca smile, but still look nervous. Chloe squeezed her hand and quietly said,

 

“Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Beca was so glad for Chloe’s ability to read her, because that was exactly what she needed. While she knew she wanted this, she had a lot to work through, now everything that she had wanted had actually happened and it wasn’t just a wish in her head.

 

“Okay,” whispered Beca, as she leaned in to peck Chloe on the lips. “I do want this though. I want you.”

 

“I want you to,” Chloe whispered back, smiling into the kiss. She gave Beca another quick peck, and a one-armed side hug.

 

Beca found herself leaning into Chloe’s embrace, not caring that her arm was being bent at an odd angle. Beca loved Chloe’s hugs more than almost anything. Except, kisses from Chloe. Those were definitely quickly becoming her new favorite thing ever. If Beca could keep Chloe’s hugs and kisses, but had to give up everything else, she probably would. After a long embrace, sprinkled with tender strokes on arms and light kisses on cheeks, they finally broke apart.

 

“You ready babe?” Chloe asked, with her bright blue eyes sparkling.

 

“Born ready,” was Beca’s response.

 

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

With that, they went in the house and found Aubrey in the living room, looking quite annoyed. All of the happiness and calm that had settled over them as they enjoyed their special moment on the porch swing was gone in an instant, replaced with an uneasy feeling.

 

“Why do you look like you’ve got a stick up your ass, Posen?” asked Beca.

 

“Where’s Amy?” asked Chloe at the same time.

 

Ignoring Beca’s comment, Aubrey turned to Chloe and sighed.

 

“She didn’t show up to the airport.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: Let me know if you're still interested in reading this. Reviews and such aren't coming as frequently, and that's ok. I just want to know if I should continue. I anticipate there being about 15 chapters total, so only a few more til the end! Please stay with me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is another update! I hope that if you feel the need to escape your family for a bit, you can read this and feel happy.

**Chapter 11**

 

            “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY ‘SHE DIDN’T SHOW UP TO THE AIRPORT’ AUBREY?!”, Beca screeched.

 

            “I waited for her plane to arrive, but when it did, she never got off. Nobody who was on the flight said they saw her get on or off the plane. Which is concerning, because let’s be real, it’s Amy. She’s not hard to miss,” Aubrey replied, obviously incredibly annoyed.

 

            Chloe just looked concerned about her friend’s wellbeing. “Is Amy okay? Did she say she wasn’t coming? Have you heard from her at all?”

 

            “No, I haven’t. I was there for the entire un-boarding process,” Aubrey said. “By the way, I highly recommend you are NOT present for the arrival of an early morning flight from Vegas that gets in around 2 in the afternoon. Those people are not pleasant to be around. They’re tired, hung over and hungry.”

 

“So now what?” Chloe thought out loud. “Should we file a missing person’s report? Maybe there is a reason she missed the flight. Amy may be irresponsible, but she knows this was important, and she must have a good reason.”

 

“She better have a good reason, or we’ll be filing a different type of police report,” Beca muttered under her breath.

 

As Beca began launching a tirade about how annoyed she was at Amy, there was a loud thump at the door. Seeing as Beca was so preoccupied with her rant she didn’t hear the door, Chloe sent Aubrey a pleading look, to go answer the door. Torn between agreeing with Beca and yet not wanting to agree with the hobbit on anything, Aubrey went to the door.

 

There were urgent whispers and a few not so quiet words exchanged with whoever was at the door, but Chloe was more concerned with calming Beca down.

 

“Babe, why are you so upset? You’re okay, everything is going to be okay.” Chloe tried to comfort Beca.

 

“I don’t know, I just…” Beca began, frustrated with herself for feeling the way she did. “I shouldn’t be complaining, because I get to spend more time with you, I just. I wanted time to process everything, and…”

 

“And you feel like you’re not going to get that time and that by the time you do, I’ll have changed my mind about this,” Chloe finished, knowingly.

 

“Yeah,” Beca said quietly, amazed at how well the other girl knew her.

 

“Beca, I’m not going to walk away from something this special, before it even starts. I won’t give up on us because you’re worth it. Beca, you’re tough. You try to hide it, and yes, you can be difficult at times. But if people make an effort, they always end up loving you. I’m making an effort here, because I think you’re worth the effort. You may not think you are, because people have walked out on you your whole life, but I’m here to stay. You’re going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life now.”

* * *

 

Just then Aubrey entered the living room, followed by a fully chastised, slightly hung over looking Fat Amy. The usually loud Australian was clutching a tiki mug in one hand, wearing a flashing neon necklace with a miniature replica of the “Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas’ sign, and dragging behind her a large suitcase with a koala pillow perched on the handle. The chained girls had two VERY different reactions upon seeing their friend.

 

“Thank the aca-gods you’re okay!” Chloe said, dragging Beca behind her to embrace the Aussie. “I was worried when Aubrey said you didn’t show up at the airport and nobody had seen you!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s nice to see you Amy. Glad you’re safe and all that shit. Where is the key?” Beca said, bluntly.

 

“Never mind the key, Amy,” Aubrey interrupted. “Where were you?”

 

“Right, yeah. So it’s a bit of a funny story.”

 

“Amy!”

 

“Okay, okay, don’t get your panties in a twist… So, Benji performed at the Hollywood Theater at the MGM Grand, to open for Ben Murphy. He’s one of the best magicians in Australia with teeth. I think he’s probably a Kurdaitcha, but if he is, he’s not telling. After the show, we went back to the Luxor Hotel, which is where we were staying, and we ran in to Criss Angel. He and Ben are apparently mates, who knew? Anyway, I got to talking with Ben and Criss, and they invited us to go out to Frankie’s Tiki Room. We were there for a quite while, and as we were leaving, well, that’s when I got Aubrey’s email and dozens of missed texts and phone calls,” Amy said looking over at the livid blonde grad student.

 

“So I was like, ‘Yo, Ben, Criss, I gotta head back, my co-captains are still locked together with those cuffs I stole from Benji’ and then I called Bhloe over here. I tried to tell you how you could try and go about it to unlock them without a key, because Aubrey was text yelling at me that she couldn’t but Beca is NOT nice to talk to when she gets woken up, and didn’t want to listen to me. She said unless I express mailed you the keys, she didn’t want to hear it. So I thought I’d let you try and figure it out on your own. Apparently you haven’t.”

 

“So where are they keys?” Aubrey asked, impatiently. “I asked my father for a master key, and it didn’t work!”

 

“Well, I don’t exactly know where the keys are. You see, I took the cuffs off of Benji’s desk, but I didn’t notice any keys. I was too distracted by how shiny they were and thinking of who I could cuff together I forgot to look.”

 

“So what I’m hearing, is that you have no idea where they keys are,” Beca said.

 

“My guess is that they’re probably somewhere in the Trebles house.”

 

“You know what this means?” Chloe asked with a glittering sparkle in her eyes.

 

“Oh no,” Beca warned. “Not…”

 

“SCAVENGER HUNT AT THE TREBLES HOUSE!” Chloe squealed.

 

“Chloe, we are NOT entering that despicable place of residence. We can simply wait until Benji, Jesse and Bumper come back,” reasoned Aubrey.

 

“Well, actually, they’re not coming back for a while since they have no reason to be back in Atlanta. Benji’s opening for Ben’s magic show for like, a month long trial, with the possibility to stay on longer. Jesse is using the opportunity to shadow someone at Sound Masters. Benji and Jesse have been planning this for like, ages. Bumper heard about it last minute and I went because wherever Bumper goes, I do too. Bumper dropped the only class he was taking, and will come back when he’s broke. Which will probably be soon if last night was anything to go off of. I only came back early because Aubrey threatened to have her mom look into getting me sent back to Australia for the rest of the year,” Amy said.

 

“Which, by the way, I Googled and you CAN’T ACTUALLY DO THAT, POSEN,” she added with a triumphant smirk, that ranked right up there with Beca’s trademark facial expression.

 

“Speaking of, how DID you get back Amy, if you missed the flight that Aubrey booked for you?” Chloe asked curiously.

 

“I flew with Ben,” was Amy’s simple response.

 

“And…?” Chloe pressed on.

 

“And… It was fun?” Amy supplied.

 

“How exactly did that end up happening though,” Beca interjected. “You didn’t like, force him to take you right?”

 

“Aw, no mate. He offered. He was going to go down to Orlando to visit the Wizarding World of Harry Potter to get more trick wands for his show. He says he likes it when he goes to Olivander’s and makes the lights turn on. He said it was no problem to stop by Atlanta on the way down.”

 

“Doesn’t he have people to do that for him?” asked Chloe.

 

“Well, yeah, but I think he just likes going there and impressing everyone when he does his magic tricks in front of all the muggles. Plus, the Butterbeer is the best, and probably doesn’t travel well, even if you are magical.”

 

Aubrey, who was pretty much speechless, finally found her voice and said, very matter of factly, “You still owe me $236.”

 

“What? Why? I didn’t even use your ticket though!” Amy whined.

 

“Especially since you didn’t use my ticket. I wouldn’t have even needed to pay for it, had I known BEN would’ve taken you home.” Aubrey countered.

 

“”But, I didn’t even KNOW Ben when you booked my ticket. Or maybe I did. I don’t know. What time did you order my ticket?” Amy defended.

 

“It doesn’t matter. What I need to know now, is how to get a hold of Benji so I can ask him about getting Chloe and Beca unlocked,” Aubrey said, swiftly switching subjects before Amy could derail the conversation more off track.

 

“Well, Benji dropped his cell phone off the observation when we were touring the Stratosphere. So I don’t think you can call him. But you could try Jesse or Bumper,” Amy offered.

 

The girls silently agreed that they would call Jesse. Mostly, because he was definitely the more responsible of the two, and because of the fact that Aubrey refused to ask Bumper for any favors, just on principal. Seeing as Beca was the closest to Jesse out of the 4 girls, she was the designated caller.

* * *

 

“Ring ring ring.”

 

“There’s no one here but Smith, Wesson, and me. I bet you're dying to hang up and not leave a message. But dying ain't much of a livin' boy, so go ahead, make my DAY!”

 

“Jess, it’s Bec. Call me back as soon as you get this. K bye.”

 

Beca groaned as she hung up the phone. “It went straight to his stupid voice mail. Amy, you wanna try your luck with Bumper?”

 

“Er. Thanks, but no thanks. If I call him, he won’t want to talk about the key. I’m really doing you all a favor here,” Amy said.

 

Shuddering, Aubrey said with a frown, “Okay Chloe. I guess we’re going to go on a scavenger hunt.”

 

Clapping her hands excitedly, and jumping up and down, jerking Beca back and forth, Chloe squealed. “O-M-ACA-G! I’m so excited. Should we wait for the girls to get back or go now?”

 

“Let’s go now,” suggested Aubrey. “If we bring all the girls, it may end up being a disaster.”

 

“But if we wait for all the girls, they might be able to help us find it faster,” Beca said, actually being logical for once.

 

However, as luck would have it, they didn’t need to argue about when the best time was to go, because life decided for them. By this time, it was almost 4:00pm, and the Bella’s last classes of the day had gotten over at 3:30pm. In a matter of minutes, the relatively quiet house was once again filled with laughter, chatter and general noise as the girls all came bounding into the living room, happy to be done.

* * *

 

“Hi Amy,” Stacie greeted. “You’re back early. How was Las Vegas? Did you and Bumper get hitched?”

 

“No,” Amy said, a bit disappointedly “But we saw at least 3 different proposals on the strip in the span of about 2 hours! Wanna see all the pictures I took?”

 

“Amy you can show us later. Right now, we need to go find those keys,” Aubrey said, trying to steer Amy back on the correct course.

 

“Oh right! Listen up aca-bitches. We’re going on a scavenger hunt at the Treble house to find the keys to Bhloe’s handcuffs. Who’s in?” Amy bellowed, brightening in excitement.

 

All of a sudden, there was a swell in volume, with all the girls trying to talk over each other.

 

“Okay. Bellas. Stop. If you want to go, sing a G sharp. If you don’t want to go, sing an A flat. Got it ladies? ‘Ahhh’ on 3.”

 

“1, 2, ahhhh!” everyone sang in perfect pitch.

 

“I guess we’re going on a scavenger hunt!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RJRMovieFan, Schawn12, MissPresident and ME_89 for the kudos AND to ME_89, RJRMovieFan, Viper_47 and genngenn9 for the reviews!
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to all of my American readers! I'm thankful for all of you for reading this story!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #1: To my fellow FF writers...  
> Does anyone know how to do chapter uploads that keep the formatting? I upload the word doc, and it looks fine on my computer, but when the chapter goes to post, it's all weird. I'd appreciate any input you may have! I manually did this in the copy-paste doc manager, but there's got to be an easier way, right? Once I figure it out, I'll try and go back and edit the previous chapters too.

**Chapter 12**

 

Excited about the prospect of going on a scavenger hunt, all the Bellas started rushing towards the door.

 

"Wait! Are the Treble's going to be home? We can't go there if they're going to be home," Jessica said.

 

"Yeah," Ashley agreed. "They might not take too well to us just barging in on them."

 

"They usually have practice from like, 4 or 5pm until about 7, and they all go out to eat afterwards. But because Bumper is gone, and Jesse and Benji aren't there to at least pretend to make the guys focus, I bet they won't be having practice," Amy started to say.

 

"I'd bet you a wombat, that they will actually probably be planning a party," she finished, as if knowing the daily Treble schedule and their frequent alternative plans to not having practice was as obvious common knowledge as knowing what color an orange was.

 

"So, should we still try and go? Or not?" Aubrey was clearly not keen on the idea of interacting with the Trebles if she could help it.

 

"We can still go. I know where they will be, and its not at the house," Amy said, with a knowing smile. "We've got at least a few hours."

* * *

The Trebles house and the Bellas house were built by Barden University at the same time, when they both made it to finals, with the Bellas eventually coming the current National Champions. The Bellas winning the ICCAs was the point at which the administrators finally realized that it was a bit more than just organized nerd singing and that it wasn't going to go away any time soon. That summer, the university built 4 houses on a small side street located at the very edge of the campus boundaries. Large hedges lined the sides of each of the houses, and the houses themselves looked very southern belle. The girls were ecstatic they finally had a place to live, that wasn't in the dorms.

The Bellas house was a large, 2 story white and blue colored house, and was built and furnished in part, from their $25,000 cash prize winnings, sponsorship deals and offers to perform for various community events. The Trebles house was pretty nice as well, because they also received money and gifts for making it to the finals.

The university also built the BU Harmonics and the High Notes houses, although not quite as nice, seeing as they had to spend university money and it was more to be fair, than the other 2 groups actually doing anything to deserve it. In the end, it didn't really matter that the university build the other two houses. The BU Harmonics really only used their house to practice and hold formal Acapella inductions in the house that was built for them, and High Notes house didn't exist anymore.

Their semi-removed location from campus and the fact that there were really only 2 constantly occupied houses on the block made the Acapella parties legendary. Campus security didn't come all the way to the edge of campus, and there were never any neighbors to call about noise levels of any party that may be thrown, since all the residents were  _at_  said party. However, the lack of control and supervision also made them a bit dangerous.

The Trebles house was originally located 2 away from the Bellas, with the High Notes and the BU Harmonics in between the two. However, thanks to an 'accidental' fire set by one of the High Notes, there was really only one house (the BU Harmonics) and a now vacant lot between the two main rival groups. The fire happened because one of the members of the High Notes, in their altered state of reality, did not realize that they had set their whole porch a blaze when the were trying to put out a joint, and burned down their place after a hood night party.

* * *

"Come on! Let's GO!" Chloe said excitedly, running to the door, dragging Beca behind her. All of the Bellas quickly followed suit, and they soon they found themselves standing outside the infamous Treblemakers house. Amy walked up to the door and turned the knob. Thankfully it opened with a soft click.

 

Muttering about how the lack of security was very irresponsible and typical  _egotistical_ , big-headed, garbage dirtball behavior, Aubrey assembled the girls in the living room. "Alright Bellas. We're here for one reason, and one reason only. To find the keys to Beca and Chloe's handcuffs. Put everything you touch back in the right place, and don't make a huge mess. This is not a time to snoop on the boys, so Stacie,  _please_ turn off your phone or at least put that 'College Co-Ed Scavenger Hunt List' you found on the internet away. We need to get in and get out, before they realize that we're here. Capiche?"

 

"Yes, General Posen," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "We get it. I know you think we're all a bunch of heathens who can't be trusted to not fuck with their stuff, or make a huge mess, but we'll try our best, right girls?"

 

Responses of "Right Cap!" and "Of course" and "You got that right, B" were heard echoing around the room.

 

"Besides," Beca added, looking around the foyer, "It already looks like a tornado came through here, so they probably wouldn't notice much of a difference if we did, anyway."

 

Although Aubrey obviously agreed with Beca's last sentiment, she didn't say it out loud. Instead, she gave a subtle, yet still approving nod of agreement. Taking that as a green light to go ahead and begin, the girls all scattered throughout the house. The Bellas and Trebles house were both built in a fairly similar design, and they discovered the floor layout was practically a mirror image of the one the girls resided in. However, the Trebles must have made some modifications unbeknownst to everyone else, because the girls definitely did not have a hot tub in their basement. Beca made a mental note to herself, to ask if they could hold another bikini car wash or something to raise funds to get one installed.

After about 10 minutes of searching, Aubrey hollered for them to all regroup.

 

"Ladies. This is ridiculous," Aubrey said, once all the girls assembled in the living room. Amy wandered in from the kitchen holding a box of Lucky Charms, Lily squelched in, soaking wet from scuba diving in the hot tub in the basement, and Stacie strolled in, wearing a totally different outfit, complete with a snapback that said "NOPE" on it. Cynthia Rose looked quite pleased that she found a magazine full of pretty girls with big boobs. Beca and Chloe came in last, both giggling and with their hair looking slightly disheveled but not enough to arise suspicion from any of their fellow singers. Jessica and Ashley were just standing there, like they had been there the whole entire time, even though Beca distinctly did NOT remember them being at the Bellas house earlier that afternoon.

 

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Aubrey questioned.

 

"Keys. Duh," was Stacie's reply.

 

"What do they keys look like, though, Stacie?"

 

"Uhhh. Keys?"

 

"Do you know the size, shape, or even color?" continued Aubrey, slightly exasperated at Stacie's response.

 

"Oh. No. What size, shape and color is it?" Stacie asked Aubrey.

 

Aubrey just directed her gaze over to Amy, repeating the question.

 

"I dunno. Like I said earlier, I didn't actually see them. But they're probably tiny and silver like the cuffs," was Amy's response.

 

"Okay. Well, now that you have a specific thing, can you please try and focus on that?" Aubrey reprimanded. "I don't want to spend any more time here than absolutely necessary.

 

With that in mind, the girls dispersed again, their second attempt going about as well as the first. Well over an hour and a half had passed since they first arrived, and the Bellas still hadn't found the keys. They did, however, find almost everything that was on Stacie's scavenger hunt list that she apparently did not actually end up putting away.

All of a sudden, a door on the second floor was slammed shut and Fat Amy could be heard barreling down the stairs and yelling "Oh shit guys, we gotta go!"

Within seconds, 8 of the girls were back in the living room, looking bewildered and wondering why they had to leave, when they hadn't found the keys yet. Beca and Chloe were the first to arrive, with Stacie and Aubrey being the 2nd and 3rd. Soon after, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Jessica and Ashley filed in. Amy finally came huffing and puffing into the room last, but instead of stopping, she just headed towards the door.

The Bellas just looked at their odd friend, and around at each other, trying to figure out what was going on. Then, as if on cue, the rest of the girls immediately were running towards the door, waving their hands in front of their faces while coughing and covering their noses and mouths. Fat Amy had mistakenly knocked over a box full of some stink bombs that Bumper Allen had in his room, when she tried to reach something on a shelf.

Once the girls had all regrouped and had caught their breath, they prepared to head back in to the Bellas house, wearing similar looks of defeat across their faces.

 

"I should've taken that cardio tip more seriously," panted Amy.

 

"How much have you done?" asked Aubrey.

 

"You just saw it," replied Amy.

 

"Sorry Chloe and Beca. We'll get you un-cuffed somehow," consoled Aubrey, shooting a glare at Amy, who held her hands up in the air defensively, still breathing heavily.

* * *

Just then, the Treble bus was seen coming down the street. The girls had arrived back to their own house, but when they saw the bus, they quickly turned and crouched down behind a large bush to see what would happen when the boys arrived. To anyone who happened to randomly be walking down the street, seeing 16 eyes peeking around various openings in the hedge might cause some concern. But this was Barden University after all. For the students who attended, there were far more pressing issues to attend to, than why a bush was moving and emitting random and hushed noises in the early evening on "Acapella Row" as it was fondly referred to. It was also called some other not-so-nice things, but the Bellas didn't care. It was home, and they liked it that way.

Loud shouts and whoops of joy suddenly permeated the quiet side street, announcing the arrival of the Trebles. The Bellas peered around the edge of the bush, heads stacked on top of each other like on a totem pole. The tower of 8 Bellas had Fat Amy on the bottom, and Stacie, being the tallest of the Bellas, at the top. Lily had somehow acquired a pair of binoculars and was currently dangling upside down above the bush, from a tree that was planted in the BU Harmonics yard.

As the boys unloaded from the bus, the girls could hear random snippets of the conversation between Donald, Unicycle and Kolio.

 

"Man, tonight's gonna be epic, I can't—"

 

"Right? It for sure will be one of the best—"

 

"Yo dawg, though, don't forget to grab—"

 

"Oh shit. Yeah. Thanks for the reminder. Now I gotta go run and—"

 

As the Trebles filed in to the house, the Bellas waited with baited breath. Beca wasn't sure what she wanted to happen. On one hand, she would love it if they gagged at the smell and all came spilling from the house like the Bellas did. On the other, she was sure that it would somehow get traced back to the girls if they did notice anything, so she was hoping the boys would just be unaware to the very obvious ransacking that had taken place, and blame it on typical college male behavior. Since the boys were all now inside the house, the Bellas took the opportunity to creep closer to the house.

 

"Bang." "Thud." "Creak." "Squeak." "Slam."

 

Every single open able window and door to the Treble house was currently being thrown open and questions laced with curses could be heard coming from all the boys.

 

"Where the hell is the fan?"

 

"Dude. Who ate that damn burrito at lunch?"

 

"It smells like someone took a huge shit in here."

 

"Guys. The fucking smell is coming from Bumper's room."

 

"I bet that asshole forgot to take his trash out before he left for Vegas. The douche needs to stop eating in his room."

 

"Does anyone have anything that smells remotely good that we can spray?"

 

"Don't look at me. I'm not a girl, I don't have shit like perfume or candles!"

 

"I have a can of Axe, but that might make it worse…"

 

Now that the Bellas were only a few inches away from the Trebles house, they could hear everything that was being said through the now ventilating residence. The Trebles seemed beside themselves, and the girls were having a hard time not laughing out loud.

 

"I guess we should leave and let this air out. We still have to plan for tonight's party, but we can do that anywhere."

 

"I just hope the smell is gone by then."

 

"If it's not, we can just move it somewhere else."

 

"Agreed. Let's get outta here and just hang out on the bus for a while. Ready guys? 1, 2, 3, SWAG!"

 

Realizing the Trebles were about to exit the house, the girls quickly scurried back to their own house. As they were retreating, Donald could be heard yelling at the guys "Hey! Who took my Playboy?" Once the girls were safely in their own house, they burst out in a fit of laughter and giggles.

 

"Thanks for the magazine, Donald," snickered Cynthia Rose, holding up the latest issue with Eniko Mihalik plastered across the cover.

 

"Oh man, I can't believe they thought it was normal for their house to smell that bad!" laughed Jessica.

 

"Or that they didn't question it when they found the smell was coming from Bumper's room," added Ashley.

* * *

As the girls finally got it together, and started calming down, they began to break off into small groups to talk and hang out before dinner. It was Lily's turn to cook, so they all knew to stay out of the kitchen. Nobody knew for sure how she did it, but there was an unspoken rule to just turn a blind eye to any noises coming from the kitchen and to expect a wonderful meal that would be ready in exactly 45 minutes, no matter what was being served that day.

The High Notes fire, combined with the Bellas most recent win of the National Championship, left Beca hopeful that they could get an outdoor pool (and now, thanks to their latest discovery of the Trebles secret, also a hot tub) installed in the now empty space next to the Bellas house before her senior year happened. Since she knew that underneath all the skimpy clothes and cuticle care routines was actually a math genius, Beca brought it up with her E- Network obsessed bestie.

As a result, Stacie and Beca were on the couch, busy brainstorming how to get a pool and a hot tub installed for the Bellas. Stacie decided that even though it was Beca's idea, she would be in charge of the car wash. Beca didn't really care, as long as she was allowed to take the money and remain fully clothed. Her vampire like complexion mixed with the Atlanta sun did not make for the best combination, in Beca's opinion.

 

"I got you, B. I'm like, super good at bikini car washes," Amy chimed in. "Let me help!"

 

"Awesome. You can bring all of your boyfriends to help out too. I'm sure that'd attract a lot of people," said Stacie, getting out her phone to make a list of things that needed to be done before they could start to plan the fundraiser. "We should also probably look into buying matching swim suits. I know a great place on line, that would be fun to customize them on!"

 

Had Aubrey been paying attention to Amy, Beca and Stacie's conversation, she would have immediately put a stop to the overly-sexual brunette's outrageous ideas. However, Aubrey and Chloe were currently talking about how to keep Chloe caught up in her classes, if she was going to be skipping for the 3rd day in a row.

 

"Honestly, Bree, it's okay. I'm sure I can just email my professors and ask for the notes from some people in my class. I know, like, at least 5 people in each class I have."

 

"But do they take the same caliber notes as you do?" Aubrey countered.

 

"No, but they probably get the most important parts, and that's really all that matters. I can fake the rest of it."

 

"Nothing replaces actually being there in person. Maybe if you threaten Beca, she'll be able to control herself long enough to get through a class."

 

"Bree. Threatening Beca doesn't work. It just makes her rebel and not want to do anything."

 

"Then bribe her with something. I don't care. Just make sure your ass is in your desk tomorrow or so help me…" Aubrey trailed off.

 

"Aubrey, it's not that big of a deal. Really. I don't see why you're so worked up about this. It's not your grades on the line."

 

"I just know that you'll regret not graduating this year, if you don't pass these classes. You're already behind."

 

"But I don't regret not graduating," said the super senior. "You're still here, Beca is still here, and I've still got the Bellas too."

 

At the mention of her name, Beca pulled her attention away from the car wash talk, and turned to look at her girlfriend who was practically sitting on her lap. "What about me?" she asked.

 

"You're going to class with Chloe tomorrow and you are going to behave, that's what," Aubrey stated with a frown. "Chloe can't afford to miss classes 3 days in a row because of you."

 

"Ignore her. She's kidding," Chloe said, shooting a glare in Aubrey's direction. "I was just saying that I'm lucky to have you, Bree and all the girls," Chloe replied with a smile.

 

Beca returned the smile with a truly sincere one of her own. Whenever Chloe smiled at her like that, it just turned Beca's insides to mush, and made her want to kiss her. Realizing that now in fact, she could kiss Chloe whenever she wanted to, Beca did just that. Forgetting that there were still 6 Bellas in the room, Beca leaned in towards Chloe's mouth, gently pecking her on the lips. Immediately screams erupted through out the Bellas house.

 

" _Oh shit,"_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: Thanks to genngenn9 for the review and to the guests who left kudos! You all are amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #1: Thank you for the input on how to fix the chapters. I'll go back and try to edit the chapters for formatting and whatnot. It doesn't seem to be consistent though, so I'm not too sure how it'll go.

**Chapter 13**

Beca was in full out panic mode, and could barely think straight let alone process all the sounds that were coming from her housemates.

"WOAH. Alright! Hold up," hollered Amy. "Is Bhloe official? When did this happen?"

"Get it girls!" cheered Stacie, as Cynthia Rose nodded in approval.

"Wait, I thought you two were already dating?" said Ashley, looking between the two co-captains, slightly confused. "You seemed like you were, at least," added Jessica.

Aubrey looked only slightly shocked, sending Chloe a look that said _'We are most definitely going to be talking about this later.'_ Aubrey knew Chloe had been harboring feelings for the younger girl since her freshman year at the activities fair, but had not known Chloe had done anything about it. As much as Aubrey didn't care for the alt-girl, she seemed to be relatively fine with the change of relationship status.

Beca and Aubrey had come to the conclusion at the end of Beca's freshman year that they may not be each other's favorite person on the planet, but that they both cared about the Bellas and Chloe, and they respected that. In the past year or so, with Aubrey graduating and Beca becoming a captain, their friendship had improved immensely as well. Beca gained some confidence and Aubrey relaxed a bit, finally realizing that her time as captain was over. Aubrey no longer sent Beca 3 page weekly emails telling her how to properly run the Bellas, and Beca found herself not hating everything the older Blonde had to say. In fact, some of it was actually helpful, when trying to corral the Bellas at rehearsals. At least the grad student hadn't suggested they all go on a Bellas bonding trip to a team building retreat or anything. Because now that would just be beyond.

* * *

 

All of the attention, even though it was all positive reactions to the revelation, was causing Beca to have an anxiety attack, and she buried her face in Chloe's shoulder.

"It's new," said Chloe, rubbing Beca's back gently. "Thanks for the love and support everyone. It really means a lot."

At Chloe's comforting touch, Beca turned her head to face her fellow Bellas, but kept it remained firmly planted on Chloe's shoulder as an anchor to security.

"I mean, Lesbi-honest, I think we all knew this was coming," Amy said triumphantly.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you," said Stacie sincerely.

"If you ever want lady lovin' tips, hit me up," added Cynthia Rose with a wink.

"If you hurt her, I will get wolves to rip out your vocal cords, Hobbit," threatened Aubrey. "But congratulations," she added with a small smile. "I wish you the best."

Surprised at how accepting the Bellas all were of their new relationship status, Beca lifted her head up, and smiled at all her friends. "Thanks," she said, not really knowing what else to do. "You guys are really great."

Turning to Aubrey and feeling very much like a teenage boy being threatened by her girlfriend's father, Beca said, "I'm not going to promise to never hurt her." At this Aubrey opened her mouth to protest, but Beca held up a hand to silence her. When Aubrey shut her mouth, Beca took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm not going to promise to never hurt her, because I probably will. I'm a human and I make mistakes. Arguably more than most people, but I do. And I can't help that. Chloe will probably hurt me too. And as much as I don't want that to happen, I know it will. But I can promise that I will try my best to be the person she deserves."

Chloe chimed in, trying to help out her new girlfriend. "Honestly, I don't see our relationship changing that much more into something than it already is. Jessica and Ashley, and probably the whole university for that matter, were right. We basically already were a couple. We just didn't realize it."

"The only new thing is that now we kiss. And will probably have sex at some point in the near future too." Beca said smirking.

"Ew," whispered Aubrey. "Just make sure that I don't have to hear it."

"You may not want to hear it in the moment, but you'll probably hear all about it after it happens," said Chloe with a wink. "You're still my best friend, after all."

"No thank you. Having to hear about your brief sexcapades with Tom was more than enough to last me a lifetime," Aubrey hastily replied. "I don't need to hear about the alt girl and her madlib beats doing funny things to you."

"You will anyway," Chloe said. "Because you love me, and that's what friends do."

"Oh joy," answered Aubrey sarcastically. "Can't wait."

* * *

Just then, a loud airhorn noise pierced the room, signaling to everyone that Lily had finished dinner. The girls all scrambled to their feet and headed in to the kitchen to scoop up their plates. Even though the girls were, for the most part, raised properly, when it came to food in the Bellas house it was every woman for her self. Even so, Chloe made no move to get up to go get food. Beca, sensing that she wanted to talk, also remained seated on the couch.

"Chlo, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking and I—" Beca began, afraid that her new girlfriend was angry at her. Even though Chloe had not seemed angry at all, Beca thought that maybe she had just been waiting until they were alone to break up with her.

"Beca, it's okay. I promise," Chloe reassured her. "Remember, we're madly in love. It's alright to kiss me whenever you feel like it."

"Wait. You love me? For real?" Beca asked, nervous to hear the response.

"I love you. For real." Chloe repeated, kissing her softly. "You don't have to say it back, but just know that I do."

Thunderstruck, without really knowing what to say, Beca instead blurted out "You're such a nerd." Not wanting to hurt Chloe's feelings though, she quickly added, "But I love you too."

"Beca. If you don't actually mean it, you don't have to say it," Chloe said. "Like I said, it's okay. I know this is moving very fast right now. I didn't say it so you had to say it. I simply wanted to let you know that's how I feel."

"But I _do_ mean it," Beca replied with a small smile coming across her face at the epiphany. "It terrifies me, but I do. I really, _really_ do. I love you more than I thought I was even capable of."

"I take it you've had some time to process, then?" Chloe asked.

"Not really, but when the Bellas all responded so positively, I realized that I was more scared of myself, than anyone else. That's not to say I won't have my moments, but I'm pretty okay with things the way they are right now. Just be patient with me. Please?" she pleaded.

"Take all the time you need babe. We can take this however fast or slow you want to go. Like I keep saying, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life," Chloe said, sparking something in the back of Beca's brain.

"Will you share your life with me, for the next 10 life times? For a million summers, 'til the world explodes," Beca began to sing softly, referencing the movie they had watched the other day. Catching on, Chloe quickly picked up where Beca left off.

"Til there's no one left, who has ever known us apart. There are so many years I need to be with you," Chloe sang back, just as quietly.

Together, the two girls completed the song, and sealed it with a kiss, silently promising each other they would not end up like Cathy and Jamie, but would be their very own epic love story, that people would write about years later.

"Come on. Let's go eat. I'm hungry, and I want to get some food before it's all gone," said Beca, feeling slightly more confident again, the first she had been since before they got handcuffed together.

Together, the girls walked in to the kitchen, where thankfully, Aubrey had saved two plates for them.

"See? I told you they would be coming in to eat them," Aubrey scolded Fat Amy, who had apparently been trying to eat the contents of the two reserved plates.

That night, over dinner, the conversation was mostly on 3 things. What the Treblemakers were planning to do that night, the stink bomb, and how to un-cuff Chloe and Beca without the keys. Amy remained oddly quiet at dinner, simply scarfing down her food and not monopolizing the conversation but the Bellas brushed it off as her feeling guilty and being yelled at by Aubrey that scared her into silence.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Beca said suddenly, jumping up out of her seat. "I haven't heard back from Jesse yet. Maybe he'll know where they are, since he rooms with Benji!"

"Call him after you eat," Chloe suggested, tugging on Beca's connected arm, to get her to sit down again. "With the 3 hour time zone difference, he may be doing something right now."

"You're right," Beca said, returning to her chair. "Besides, my food would probably be cold by the time I got off the phone with him. That dude can talk for hours. He's such a girl, sometimes, I swear."

* * *

 

After dinner, the girls all went to their respective rooms, while Aubrey did the dishes. Flopping on to Chloe's bed, Beca pulled out her phone to call Jesse, while Chloe cuddled up next to her and grabbed a book off of her night stand. Thankfully, he picked up the phone this time.

"BE-CAW!" Jesse greeted, "What's up?"

"Don't call me that," Beca reminded him, for the 1000th time.

"Sorry," Jesse replied, not actually sounding that sorry.

"I have a question for you, and don't ask questions," Beca said, skipping all formal greetings.

"Now, you see, Becksters, when a lady calls a man with a question, and asks them not to ask questions in response, it makes the phone call sound a bit suspicious." Jesse said. "What happened? What did you do? Are you in jail? Do I need to bail you out again?"

"JESSE!" Beca shouted. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"I'm leaning towards not, at the moment," Jesse responded. "Seeing as you're yelling at me, and haven't even told me what you need help with."

"Okay. But you can't make fun of me," Beca warned.

"No promises," was the answer.

"Jesseeee," whined Beca. "Please?"

"I'll try. It depends on what you tell me."

"FatAmylockedmeandChloetogetherwithapairofhandcuffsandwedontknowhowtogetthemunlockedwithoutakeyandAmysaysthatshedoesntknowwheretheyare," Beca rushed out all in one breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jesse said. "I don't think I understand what you're saying."

"Do you know where Benji keeps the keys to his magic handcuffs?" Beca repeated again, leaving some of the details out.

"He's got them here in Las Vegas with him. Why?" Jesse answered.

"Because I need them to get unlocked from Chloe," Beca mumbled.

"Kinky," said Jesse with a grin you could hear over the phone. "That would explain where Benji's missing set went though."

"Shut up. I didn't do it. Fat Amy stole them from Benji when she was over probably banging Bumper the other day, and she locked us together at Bellas practice," Beca defended. "Aubrey made her come back to help us get unlocked but we're still stuck together."

"Oh. So that's why Amy left early. She said something about Blowie and a Bellas emergency. I didn't really understand, but then again, I hardly ever understand what that girl says."

"It's Bhloe, and she was referring to me and Chloe," corrected Beca.

"Wait. What's Bhloe mean?"

"It's a portmanteau of Beca and Chloe. It's our ship name," Beca supplied, silently cringing at the fact that she knew what that meant. She really needed to spend less time on Tumblr.

"Ship name?" Jesse was confused.

"Relationship name," Beca informed, impatiently. "Like, celebrities have, but for me and Chloe instead."

"But that's dumb. Why do you need a ship name? You're not dating…" Jesse said laughing.

Beca didn't say anything. ' _Do I tell him, or not?'_ she debated with herself.

Picking up on Beca's silence, Jesse let out a loud gasp. "Wait. You're not dating. Right? Beca…? No way. _Are_ you dating?"

Beca still didn't say anything, which Jesse, correctly, interpreted as a yes.

"Oh my God you ARE! Beca! That's fantastic! Congrats! Now we can be lesbros!" Jesse rattled off in excitement, as his brain was still processing that his best girl friend had a _girlfriend_. "I know you've had a crush on her since like, freshman year. Wondered when you were gonna grow the lady balls and ask her out. How'd you do it? Tell me everything!" he gushed.

' _Jesse Swanson,_ ' Beca thought to herself, ' _part_ _gossipy teenage girl, part college age man-child_.

"Thanks weirdo," Beca said, actually feeling a bit emotional at all of the support that she had received over the past few hours. Clearing her throat, she got back to the main point for calling. "Now do you know if Benji keeps extra keys to the handcuffs anywhere or not?"

"Oh, he probably does, but I wouldn't know where. I try to stay out of his side of the room. The last time I opened his desk to borrow a pen, a hedgehog popped out of his pencil case," said Jesse laughing.

"Do you know where we could get any? Like, a store or whatever?" Beca urged.

"Sorry, no, I don't. But, you do know you don't actually need keys to unlock those handcuffs, right?" Jesse asked, amused at the situation, and pleased that Beca had finally gotten her shit together and asked out Chloe.

"Wait. What?" The warm, fuzzy feeling that Beca had gotten when her best guy friend congratulated her on her finest achievement to date, was gone in an instant.

"Yeah, there's a quick release button on there, that you can push that will open them right up. I mean, the keys work too, but you don't need them."

"But we tried keys! Aubrey's dad gave her a universal key!"

"Universal keys are usually barrel style, and trigger a pin inside the lock. This key is shaped like a L and pushes a spring loaded lever," Jesse explained, as if knowing how to pick locks was something every person on the planet should already be informed on. "The trick to handcuffs is…."

"I mean, I knew that Benji's cuffs would be different, and that they wouldn't work with the normal key, but I didn't know why," Beca said, cutting him off, now understanding a bit better.

"Like I said, the keys are mostly just for show. I'm surprised you didn't ask Lily to help you out. She'd probably have gotten you out in a heartbeat."

"Ok, thanks," Beca said, mentally slapping herself in the face for not thinking of asking Lily, and trying not to yell at Jesse. After all, even though he did tease her, he also told her how to fix the problem.

"No problem," Jesse responded. "How's life other than that?" he asked.

"It's good. I'll have to tell you about it sometime. You should tell me how Sound Mixers is going too. But I gotta go now though," Beca said, eager to get off the phone and un-cuff herself.

After exchanging goodbyes, Beca turned to Chloe, who was currently engrossed and literally laughing out loud at a book she was reading called " _Scrappy Little Nobody_ ".

"I know how to get us unlocked."

"Wait. What?" Chloe asked confused. "Where's the key?"

"We don't need one," Beca said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. It wasn't Chloe's fault she was handcuffed together. Really, if anyone else had the right to be mad or annoyed, at the situation it was Chloe.

"Well, why didn't you do it ages ago?"

"Jesse just told me. They keys do open the handcuffs, but apparently there's a quick release button somewhere too," Beca replied.

Seeing the serious look on Beca's face, Chloe quickly marked her place and set her book down on the bedside table. Pulling her tiny girlfriend on to her lap, she gave her a tight squeeze and said, "No matter what, these past 24 hours or so, have been some of my favorites, and it's because of you. Sure, I would have rather just been hanging out with you and doing these things, and not cuffed, but any time with you is not wasted time. I love you Beca."

Looking down at their joined, the girls both took a closer inspection at the cuffs. Staring intently at the 4 bolts on each of the cuffs, she pushed each one, getting increasingly frustrated when the cuffs didn't seem to budge at all. But then, just as she was about to give up, Beca noticed a smaller bolt on the side that she hadn't seen before. ' _This must be it_ ' she thought, taking a deep breath. Pushing it, the cuffs unlocked with a soft 'Click,' and Beca released the air in her lungs that she hadn't realized she was holding.

At that point in time, only 2 things were running through Beca's head.

1\. They were free.

2\. She was going to kill Fat Amy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: Thanks to angel_hush and genngenn9 for the comments, and for all the guests who left kudos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #1: Here's another chapter for you!
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about starting a second story, for one-shots related to the Stuck With You For 24 Hours universe and also general Pitch Perfect prompts that have been submitted to me by users. Would you guys be interested in something like that? If so, please submit prompts to me in the comments, by PM or on my Tumblr (joshifer4everlark tumblr com)

**Chapter 14**

 

"Wait," Chloe said, once they were finally free. "Don't kill Amy yet. Let's have some fun messing with her instead."

"Huh?" Beca was confused.

"Everyone is in their rooms, getting ready for bed. Let's just wait until tomorrow morning to get back at her."

"You're evil. I love it," Beca proclaimed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Ok, so here's what we do…"

* * *

7:00AM THE NEXT MORNING:

Chloe walked down the stairs to the breakfast table, yawning and stretching her arms, Beca close behind her looking moodier than usual.

On the table, there were stacks of chocolate chip pancakes, mounds of eggs, a tower of French toast and a huge pile bacon, that some of the girls had teamed up to make, not wanting to have cereal for the thousandth time.

"Looks great girls," complimented Aubrey as she entered the kitchen behind Beca and Chloe.

Chloe chimed in her agreement, but Beca just grunted. The Bellas wrote it off as Beca being her usual non-morning-person, grumpy self, but would soon realize there was a bit more going on with the little DJ.

"Hey, has anyone seen Amy?" Chloe asked.

"No, she's probably still sleeping," replied Cynthia Rose.

"She should be up soon though, I'd imagine. Breakfast is ready, so it shouldn't be long now," added Stacie.

As if on cue, Fat Amy could be heard barreling down the stairs. "I smell bacon!" she hollered. "There better be plenty left for me!"

Breakfast was a tense affair. Chloe usually set the tone of the Bellas morning meal that would hold them all over until the evening, providing feel-good news stories that she had gotten in her daily good morning positivity email or interesting and funny facts from her 365 Days of Amazing Trivia Page-A-Day calendar. However, today she was oddly subdued, at least, by Chloe Beale standards. She still participated in conversations, and reacted appropriately, but it seemed a bit too forced, to be genuine.

"Are you ok Chloe?" asked Stacie concernedly, eyes quickly flicking back and forth between the sad ginger and the sulking brunette. "What's wrong? You look like someone kicked your metaphorical puppy."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a bit of a rough night. I think the stress of my classes is starting to get to me," Chloe replied, while Beca just rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Even more reason you should try to go to them today!" encouraged Aubrey, while shooting the tiny girl a glare.

"Ok, well, I guess Beca and I should go get ready if we're going to be heading off to class soon. Thanks for breakfast girls." Chloe said, as she pushed her plate away and stood up from the table. "It tasted great," she added, although neither she nor Beca really ate anything, the latter of the two only drinking half a mug of black coffee.

"Hopefully we won't kill each other," she continued on, a bit more dramatically than probably necessary, but the Bellas still bought it. After all this was very unusual behavior for the usually cheery captain. Even so, the girls were all listening with rapt attention as Chloe went on.

"This whole 'being handcuffed together' is getting really old, really fast," Chloe sighed sadly. "It was funny at first, but this is the 3rd day, and to be honest, I think it's starting to take a toll on our relationship already."

To this, Beca just glared at Chloe and scoffed loudly. "Anybody would be pissed, if they had to be handcuffed to someone like you this long," Beca spat out viciously, gesturing to the handcuffs that they had re-attached to themselves that morning before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Beca, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do!" Chloe said dejectedly. "What do you want from me?" she cried.

"To not be stuck with you anymore," came Beca's quick response.

"But that's not my fault! Please, can we not do this here?" Chloe begged.

"Fine. Let's go," Beca acquiesced.

The two girls stood up and quickly exited the kitchen, stomping their way up the staircase to their shared bedroom, leaving 7 stunned Bellas behind. They heard the door slam and some muffled shouts. As the rest of the girls started putting their breakfast dishes away and getting ready to head off to their own various classes and responsibilities, they all wondered the same thing. What the hell had happened last night?

* * *

In the bedroom, Beca and Chloe collapsed giggling on the newly joined bed, shocked at how well they had pranked the Bellas. They took some time to get their breathing to even out, and then just relaxed on the soft comforter, curled up next to each other and looking into each other's eyes.

Last night, once they had un-cuffed themselves, they decided to re arrange their room, in part boredom, but also in part to accurately reflect their new relationship status. The biggest, and most obvious change that the girls made was their sleeping situation.

They decided to push Beca's bed up next to the wall in the corner beside the spot where her desk was. Beca had rearranged her mixing equipment and desk space, and Chloe had the bed set at an angle that let now them watch movies on Beca's iMac, almost like a TV.

The girls then took most of Chloe's decorative throws and pillows and used them to line the 2 sides that touched the wall so the bed was more like a futon or couch. It was now just the perfect space for Beca and Chloe to cuddle up with each other, while leaning back on the cushions propped up against the wall for support.

Chloe's bed was then re centered in the room, and the existing table was set on Beca's newly designated side of the bed. The two girls then grabbed the bedside table that was buried under all of Chloe's stuffed animals and put it on Chloe's side. They decided to stop pretending like they didn't prefer to sleep in the same bed and just go for it. As they looked around, they decided that they really liked the results. Beca was even willing to over look the fact that she would most likely be sleeping on light blue sheets with clouds on them, and a soft pink flower covered comforter for the foreseeable future.

They must have dozed off again, because the next time they looked at the clock it was just past 8:30 AM and the house was silent.

"Since everyone is gone, I'm gonna go hop in the shower. I feel super gross," said Chloe. "Wanna join me?"

"I… Err. Um. What? Uh, you see—" Beca stammered, blushing furiously.

"Relax. I'm just joking. Be back in a jiffy," Chloe said, stripping down in front of Beca before walking towards their connected bathroom, gathering her shower supplies along the way.

"Dude! At least take me on a date or something first, before you start sexually assaulting my eyeballs," Beca said, blushing furiously and averting her eyes. They may be together now, but she was still not prepared for ' _all of this_ ' as Chloe liked to put it.

"Ok, then, relax. A date is easy to do!" chirped Chloe with a flirty wink thrown over her shoulder, leaving the door wide open.

Beca just stared after her girlfriends retreating figure and shook her head. "You're gonna be the death of me, Beale."

"You love it, don't deny it," Chloe hollered, though her voice was slightly muffled due to the running water from her shower.

" _I do love it, I really do_ ," Beca thought to herself, a goofy grin spreading across her face.

After Chloe and Beca were both done in the bathroom, they put on their same outfits that they had worn for the duration of their handcuffed experience. They had thrown them in the wash as they each took their—separate—showers to avoid giving away anything that might tip off someone that they had been un-cuffed for any amount of time.

Originally, they had just tried to find clothes that looked similar enough to what they had been wearing for the past few days that it wouldn't look suspicious. For Beca that was easy. She owned about 4 different red flannels and a dozen solid black tank tops. For Chloe however, it wasn't as easy. Chloe was not known for repeating outfits, or even owning multiple shirts in the same style and color. For the redhead, clothing was a way to express yourself, and by limiting your wardrobe, you limit what you can say. Beca on the other hand, was totally fine with what her wardrobe told people; that she liked what she liked, and fuck you if you don't like it.

* * *

"So, are we really going to class today?" Beca asked Chloe as they walked out the door, noticing Chloe's distinct lack of a backpack.

"Nope! We're going on an adventure!" was the reply.

It was a testament to how much Beca trusted Chloe that she didn't even question it. Chloe led Beca over to her car and opened the passenger seat car door for her.

"After you, Madame," she said with a giggle.

"Why, thank you, milady," Beca replied with a formal hand salute.

The girls ended up pulling into a parking spot right outside of Stanley's.

"Wait here, I'll only be a second," Chloe commanded, as she slammed the door and ran inside the building.

True to her word, Chloe returned 2 minutes later with a large bag and 2 cups of coffee.

"Okay, done!"

"This was our adventure?" Beca asked skeptically, "Driving 4 blocks to Stanley's to pick up a bag?"

"No silly, it's breakfast and snack foods! We need to have energy for today's activities, and neither of us ate much at breakfast since we were pretending to be mad at each other," Chloe explained, pulling out a pastry and nibbling it as she started the car.

"I'm so glad we never actually have fought like that," Beca said. "I think we scared the Bellas."

"Good. Let them be scared for a bit," Chloe said.

"I can't wait to finish out our prank on them tonight," Beca said. "But I'll actually kind of miss being cuffed to you. It was kinda fun."

"I'll miss it too. It was kind of fun to be connected to you like that. But oh man. It's so nice to be able to use both of my hands!" Chloe exclaimed, as she drove them to another unknown destination.

"Tell me about it," Beca said, as she looked at her recently emancipated left hand, as she ate her raspberry jam filled strudel slice.

"You still have the cuffs though, right? In case we see someone?"

"Cuffs? Baby, where we're going, we don't need cuffs," Chloe said mysteriously. "But yes, I do. They're in my purse."

Beca laughed and said, "I hope we're going somewhere fun!"

"Oh we will. Why would I take you somewhere boring on our first date?" Chloe teased.

"A date?" Beca said, suddenly nervous, for some unknown reason. To cover, she took a big sip of coffee and almost burnt her mouth.

"Yes, a date. That's something people who are _dating_ , usually go on," Chloe teased.

"Oh. Wow," said Beca, wincing slightly at the sting in her throat. She felt totally un-prepared for what all apparently came with being the girlfriend of the bubbly ginger that was currently bouncing up and down in her seat at a red light.

Beca, up until now, had experienced the grand total of ONE relationship, which lasted for a whole whopping total of 45 minutes. It was the duration of recess, and it was when Beca was 4 years old. So, forgive her, if she didn't exactly know how this whole 'dating thing worked.

"Need I remind you that you're the one who asked for it in the first place?" Chloe teased.

"I what now?" Beca was confused.

"You said this morning, and I quote ' _At least take me on a date or something first, before you start sexually assaulting my eyeballs_ ', Chloe said, repeating what Beca had requested earlier that morning.

Huh. So she had. Beca still wasn't entirely on board yet. "So, what do I have to do? I don't know how this whole 'girlfriends' thing is supposed to go."

Chloe just stared at her.

"I'm sorry! I'm new to all of this! Be patient with me," Beca said, her voice going unnaturally high towards the end. There was a burning sensation behind her eyes, but Beca refused to blink, for fear of what might come out of them. Really, relationships shouldn't be this difficult.

Sensing there was a bit more to the problem than just being surprised to go on the date, Chloe pulled over on a side street and looked at Beca who was sitting in the passenger seat and staring determinedly at the ceiling.

"Beca baby, what's wrong?" Chloe asked. "Do you not want to go? I thought I'd surprise you for our first official date, but if this is upsetting to you, we don't have to."

' _God, what in the world did I do, to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend_?' Beca thought to herself. Clearing her throat, she looked at Chloe. "I guess I'm worried that you'll realize I'm too much to handle and I know you said you wouldn't leave, but I just can't believe it."

"Beca, we've been friends for ages. Don't you think, that if I thought you were too much to handle, I would have already left by now? If I didn't want to handle everything that you are, I wouldn't have become friends with you, and I definitely wouldn't be dating you. I've seen the best and worst parts of you, and I love you just the same. How many times do I have to tell you? You're worth it. I want you. You're mine," Chloe comforted.

Chloe's calming words mixed with some pretty declarative kisses made Beca confident enough that she turned to the ginger and said, "So, about that date."

"Our destination is only 2 miles away from campus, so we're almost there! Close your eyes," said Chloe. "I want it to be a surprise."

Beca hated surprises with a passion, but found herself getting excited just from Chloe's excitement and closed her eyes anyway.

"Oh good," Beca heard Chloe said, as she felt the car come to a stop. "We're right on schedule."

Beca snuck a glance at her watch that read 9:25AM. Wondering where they could be going this early on in the day, Beca asked, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Just a sec." Chloe opened and shut her car door and ran around to open Beca's door. "Keep them closed for just a bit more," she requested.

Helping Beca out of the car, Chloe used her hands to place Beca's hands over the shorter girls' still closed eyes to ensure she wasn't peeking. "Okay, you can open them!" Chloe proclaimed dramatically, flinging their hands away from Beca's face. Once Beca's eyes adjusted to the sudden burst of sunlight, she let out a loud whoop of excitement. Turning to Chloe, she gave her a big hug and an excited kiss on the lips in thanks.

The two girls were still standing next to their car, but could see in front of them, a large wooden entrance surrounded by plants with a long green oval sign that said ZOO ATLANTA in big white capital letters.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! Yes!" Beca squealed, in a totally non-badass way. "I love the zoo! I haven't been here in AGES."

"Zoo Atlanta, located in Grant Park, was opened in 1889, and is currently home to 1,500 animals belonging to 220 different species," Chloe read from her phone. "Look, Becs, isn't he so cute!" she added, showing Beca a picture of a baby tiger cub.

"Skipping class to go look at a bunch of cute animals is the best idea ever Beale," Beca said, looking at her girlfriend fondly.

"Well, you did say you loved animals, and that they made you happy. I figured since we went to one of my happy places, we should go to one of yours too!"

"Aww. Really? You're the best girlfriend ever," proclaimed Beca.

"I love you," Chloe said softly, even though they were alone in the parking lot.

"I love you too," Beca answered. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Anytime, love. Now, lets go look at some animals!" Chloe cheered.

Beca and Chloe both got out their Barden University ID's so they could purchase their tickets with the student discount. Chloe couldn't stop herself from giggling at the photo on Beca's card. It looked like the girl was in mid sentence, and a bit peeved at the photographer. "It's not my fault he's incompetent," Beca defended.

"Whatever. Do you want to grab a map and plan out our day, or just go wherever we end up?" Chloe asked.

Beca, trying to be more spontaneous, but still wanting some control, suggested a compromise. "Well, since the zoo is shaped in a circle, how about we just follow the circle, but skip what we don't want to see?"

"Good idea Becs! I don't really want to go to the World of Reptiles, but I'm fine with everything else!"

"I'm cool with pretty much anything but I don't really want to go to the Kids Zone or the Petting Zoo," Beca said, shuddering at the thought of being surrounded by a bunch of children.

"Sounds fair. I can skip the Petting Zoo this time. It's mostly goats and sheep and both the animals and the kids trying to feed and pet them can be kinda rude. We can save the Kids Zone for when we come back with our own kids," Chloe said, not really thinking about the implications behind it.

Beca however, did catch the implications, but found herself saying, "Our kids won't be little shitheads, so we'll be fine," anyways.

Still thinking about the possible future mini Chloe's and mini Beca's that could be running around in a few years time, the two decided to start the zoo at the end, and, after a quick stop at Flamingo Plaza, they headed towards the African Plains. Chloe wanted to be different, and Beca just wanted to avoid being around the small amount of families who were also enjoying the zoo with their small children. By going backwards, they would essentially be by themselves until about the halfway point. Then, when they were ready to leave, they could just bypass the entire section of the zoo they didn't wish to explore (the Kids Zone).

The girls made their way past the elephants, black rhinos, lions, zebras and giraffes. They saw the Gorilla Conservation Center, and also the lemurs and monkeys. Beca and Chloe had just made it through the otter and orangutan exhibits when Beca lost her shit.

They had a red panda at Zoo Atlanta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RJRMovieFan for the comment and to the guests who left kudos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #1: The zoo scene was too long to go in to one chapter, so I split it up. Hope you like it! Happy Saturday!

**Chapter 15**

 

"They're like a fox and a raccoon and a bear and dog and a cat… Every adorable animal, in one animal!" Beca proclaimed pressing her face up against the (very dirty) glass, like a 3 year old hyped up on sugar. Chloe just laughed at her childish girlfriend, and subtly took a couple photos of Beca freaking out over the tiny bear like creature with her cell phone.

All the little red panda was doing was sleeping on a tree limb in the shade, but Beca was probably just as entranced as she would be if the red panda had just performed a magic trick.

"How badly do I have to sell out to be rich enough to buy a red panda?" she thought out loud.

"I don't know, but Idgie sure is cute!" said Chloe, reading the information placard next to the exhibit.

"Idgie?" Beca asked? "Like that chick from the book _Fried Green Tomatoes_? The one everyone thinks is totally gay for Ruth?"

"Well, I don't know how similar you can compare an animal to non-existent fictional characters, but yes, the same name."

"Huh. Regardless, it's a weird name. But she's cute so whatever," Beca justified.

"It's too bad we didn't come here on September 17th! That's apparently International Red Panda Day!" said Chloe.

Beca looked sad, but then said, "We can come back more than once you know. And there's always next year. We can make it a tradition."

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend, subconsciously making future plans, and was glad to know that Beca was obviously thinking that there would be absolutely no reason that they wouldn't still be together.

"Yep. We can always come back again, my love," she said squeezing Beca's hand, as she looked around at all the signs near the enclosure.

"Hey Becs, did you know that the _Ailurus fulgens_ is considered endangered?"

"What? Why would anyone or anything try and get rid of this gorgeous specimen?" Beca asked incredulously. "They're literally like, 2 feet long and most of it's their tail! Plus, there's no way they weigh more than 15 pounds. It's just like an infant. Totally harmless and completely adorable. Although those claws look like they could do a number on you if you're not careful…"

The girls continued to read about the Red Panda and shared their favorite facts.

"They inhabit high-altitude mountain forests and bamboo thickets in south central Asia, from the Himalayas to southern China, and prefer forests with elevations of 5,000 to 15,700 feet," read Beca off of a wooden post next to a picture of a map with some stars indicating their location in the world.

"Get this Beca," Chloe said amusedly, as she read off another fact on a metal placard. "Red Pandas are cavity nesters, preferring to use rock dens and hollow trees to sleep in. Because they are nocturnal, they often spend the day drooped over a branch high in the trees, and are more active at dawn and dusk," she continued. "They're just like you!" she joked.

"Did you know that Red Pandas aren't actually related to the Giant Pandas at all?" Beca demanded. "My whole life is a lie."

The girls spent a few more minutes at the red panda exhibit, before Chloe finally convinced Beca to move on.

"We've still got like, half the zoo to see, and we've already been here for 2 hours!" Chloe gently reminded Beca, giving her a not as gentle shove towards the exit.

On the way back to the main path, they walked through the muntjack exhibit, which they had seen briefly before the red pandas had distracted Beca off the pre-determined path. The girls made a large loop through the Panda Veranda, to see the Giant Pandas but Beca wasn't as enthralled with the distant relative of her current obsession. They made it past the tiger and clouded leopard displays, before Beca's stomach finally let its displeasure known. It was almost noon and the girls had been walking for miles. Chloe, anticipating this, took a granola bar and a bottle of water out of her purse and handed it to the DJ.

"Here. This should tide you over until lunch time," she said.

"Is it soon?" Beca asked, as she scarfed down her granola bar. "'Cuz I'm kinda getting tired of walking."

"Just wait," Chloe said. "We've only got a little bit left."

* * *

The girls quickly spent the next hour or so walking through the cassowary, wallaby, kangaroo and wetlands exhibit, making a quick stop to see the tamarins and giant tortises, before ending their day with the exotic bird aviary. They skipped the children's zoo and the discovery zone, and found themselves at the exit.

"I have to run to the bathroom real quick," Beca said. "You can just wait here, if you want."

Chloe, not wanting to move from her seat on a bench in the shade, simply waved her off. "Okay, sounds good." On her way back from the bathroom, Beca noticed something in the gift shop. It was a stuffed red panda. She knew that she just had to get it, to remember this day by.

Quickly making her purchase, she ran out to meet her girlfriend who was currently not alone on the bench, like when she left her a few minutes earlier. She was laughing and talking to a guy, around their age, that was wearing a tight white shirt, surf shorts and a pair of brown leather flip-flops. He looked more like he belonged at the beach, than at a zoo.

A surge of jealousy suddenly filled Beca, although she didn't know why, as she observed the guy who was now hugging Chloe tightly. He looked like he could be Zac Efron's brother. Deciding to make her presence known she cleared her throat.

"Oh hey baby!" Chloe said, as the two broke apart from the hug. "This is my friend Link Larkin!" Link smiled and waved his hand in greeting. "Link, this is my girlfriend Beca!"

"Hi," said Beca, as she sat down next to Chloe and put her arm around Chloe's waist. Beca did not want to be rude, but still wanted to show that Chloe was very much taken.

To her credit, Chloe just leaned into Beca's embrace. "Link and I used to be interns at Barden's LGBTQA resource center, back when I was a sophomore" she explained. "Link was the social media manager, and he and I worked together a lot since I was head of programming. He and his boyfriend Adam just got engaged! Isn't that exciting?"

Suddenly feeling silly, Beca smiled and said, "Congratulations Link! I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you Beca! I believe congratulation are in order for you as well. Chloe was just starting to tell me about how you started dating because of a pair of handcuffs?" Link said.

"Is that a fact or a question, there Link?" Beca teased, no longer feeling threatened by this demi-god looking man.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a long story, but it's really funny. To give you the condensed version though, one of our friends handcuffed us together, and it took our hands being locked to realize we needed each other a tad more than we thought we did. So now we're dating," Chloe stated proudly.

"So now we're dating," repeated Beca, still shocked at how much she loved those words.

"That's hilarious. Hey, you guys should make a vlog and tell your story on YouTube!" suggested Link. "There's loads of funny videos floating out there with people being handcuffed together!"

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun!" Beca said. "We should do that!"

"Totes," said Chloe. "We can probably get the Bellas to help shoot some footage too, since they're partly responsible for all of this."

"Yeah. Although, if we do this for real, lets change which hands are cuffed together. Since I'm a lefty and you're a righty, we can just switch sides," suggested Beca, already brainstorming things they could do for their video.

"Well, It's a bit after 12:30, so I gotta head. I'm meeting Adam at 1pm for a late lunch," Link said.

"Yeah, we should probably be getting going too," Chloe said, "It was great to see you, Link."

"You too Chloe! It was nice to meet you Beca. I look forward to seeing your guys' video on YouTube soon," Link stood and the girls watched as he exited the zoo.

* * *

Chloe turned to look at Beca, who was still sitting with her arm wrapped around Chloe on the bench, clutching her gift shop bag in her hand.

"Whatcha got there B?" asked Chloe.

"There was a huge display of them and they looked so soft and cute I just had to have one, so I bought a red panda," Beca explained. "Next to the display there was a sign with info about adoption kits sponsored by the World Wildlife Foundation that you could purchase and so sometime this evening, I'm probably going to do that too. It's name is Little Red, and it is to remind me of this date, and how awesome my girlfriend is," Beca said, as she pulled the stuffed animal out of the bag to show Chloe. "Maybe I should start calling you Big Red," she teased.

"Orrr. Maybe not," Chloe said, with a smile. She just couldn't get over how cute her girlfriend was, and she told her as much.

"You know Becs, for someone who claims to be a badass, you're pretty adorable."

"Oh shut up, Beca mumbled, as she hugged her new stuffed red panda to her chest. "Only for you."

When the girls got back from their late lunch they immediately went up to their room again. It was nearing 3:30 in the afternoon, and all of the Bellas would be getting back from classes again soon, which left little time to brainstorm a strategy of retaliation on their teammates.

Beca and Chloe had to plan how they wanted to finish their epic prank. The girls decided to focus most of their energy on getting Amy back, since she was the one who locked them together in the first place and withheld the information on how to get unlocked, but if the rest of the team were casualties in this war, so be it. The Bellas would all laugh about it later.

They needed something massive, to get Amy to crack and spill the beans. Chloe and Beca's ideas just kept getting more elaborate and complicated, but by the time the Bellas had all arrived, they had the perfect scheme all figured out. They decided to go the most simple route possible: they just wouldn't say anything.

Chloe found that it was actually really difficult to be angry with Beca, and Beca did not enjoy being rude to Chloe. It was hard trying to pretend like she didn't want to be around Chloe. Which was odd for Beca, who was used to giving off the 'leave me alone or else' vibe to pretty much the entire Barden student body.

One of the most consistent things about the Bellas is that they liked to talk. And when there was silence, it made everyone uncomfortable; especially Fat Amy. So, after a few minutes of silence, the two co-captains figured that they could get the Aussie to sing like a canary. Now it was just a matter of time.

While they waited, Beca went online and adopted a red panda that they named Bechloe. "Aw! It's so cute! Our first child," Chloe cooed.

"It's also the perfect combination of the two of us, with its reddish brown fur," Beca added, smiling at how the thought of having kids with Chloe wasn't making her run for the hills. Chloe really had changed her, and for the better.

"It's unfortunately got your size though," teased Chloe.

"I hope our real kids have your eyes though," Beca said truthfully. "They're gorgeous and I could just get lost and stare at them forever."

"Aww, you're sweet, Becs," Chloe said, kissing Beca as her heart filled with emotion. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beca replied, kissing Chloe again, just because she could.

Around 5:00PM, the front door finally swung open and chatter could be heard filling the Bellas household once more. Wondering what had taken their teammates so long, but using that as their cue, Beca and Chloe stood up and re connected their wrists with the handcuffs. Taking a deep breath they looked at each other, smiling, and headed downstairs.

"It's showtime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: Thanks to ghede, MissPresident, Schawn12, RJRMovieFan, and all of the guests who left kudos, The next chapter will be the end of this story, but I am working on an epilogue and will also be posting a list of easter eggs I sprinkled throughout the story, so be on the look out for that!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #1: Well, this is the end. But like I said, there will be an epilogue and a list of easter eggs that I will be posting soon. Since there's enough interest, I have begun writing a series of one-shots and am taking prompts, for a story I've called "Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures", that I'd be super excited if you checked out. I may even re-visit this world with another multi-chapter story. Who knows. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 16**

 

“Beca? Chloe? Are you guys home?” Aubrey called throughout the house.

 

Just then, the girls appeared at the top of the stairs, with unreadable expressions plastered on their face.

 

“Oh there you are,” Aubrey said, looking relieved as she stopped at the foot of the staircase. When she got nothing but blank stares in response, she continued a bit less confidently. “We had an emergency Bellas meeting, and decided some things. Will you please follow me?” she requested, as she turned and walked in to the living room.

Chloe and Beca wordlessly went down the steps and followed Aubrey towards the living room. All the girls were assembled on one side of the living space facing two chairs that were placed side by side in the center of the room. Set up on the TV screen was a still frame that read “Operation Bhloe”.

 

Wondering what this was all about, the girls hesitantly entered and headed next to the two chairs that were obviously where they were supposed to sit. Gesturing for Beca and Chloe to sit down, Aubrey cleared her throat.

 

“This is an intervention,” Aubrey stated, although the two could gather enough from the set up.

 

“The Bellas have put together a video for you to watch,” Jessica continued, “and we want you to watch it before you do anything drastic,” added Ashley.

 

“You may not think that you’re able to get through this rough patch, but we believe in you,” affirmed Stacie seriously. “Besides, when you fight, it’s like watching your mom and dad fight, and we don’t want you to get a divorce.”

 

Beca seriously wanted to tell the leggy girl that they were NOT the parental units of the Bellas, but refrained from commenting.

 

“We’re sorry, and we love you,” Fat Amy finished.

 

Seeing that Beca and Chloe were still seemingly unmoved by the Bellas words, Cynthia Rose decided it would be best if they just let the video do the talking.

 

“Listen if nothing else, just don’t develop a gambling problem, okay?” Cynthia Rose quipped as she pushed play on the TV.

 

Trying not to crack a smile, the girls watched as photo after photo of themselves popped up on the screen.

* * *

 

 

The Bellas had put together a video montage of the two girls that documented their friendship and time in the Bellas. When you are part of a group with 7 other girls who love social media and documenting everything about life, you apparently have a lot of photos to choose from.

 

There were photos of just Chloe, and there were even a few shots of only Beca, but for the most part, they were together. Watching the video, Beca began to see how you could really easily mistake them for dating, because every single photo in the video was taken before they had made it official. In the couple photos of Beca where she was by herself, she wasn’t smiling, unless it was forced but when she was next to Chloe, even when she wasn’t aware that a photo was being taken, there was a small but present smile adorned on her face.

 

A photo from the Bellas various holiday singing telegrams filled the screen. Aubrey was dressed as a sexy witch and Cynthia Rose was a vampire for their Halloween assignment. Next to them was Chloe dressed as a Native American and Lily who dressed as a pilgrim for Thanksgiving. Stacie was dressed in a very skimpy red velvet halter dress lined with white fur, with reindeer antlers and a stick of mistletoe for Christmas. Lastly, representing Valentines Day, there was Amy, dressed like a cherub, wearing a pale pink dress with angel wings.

 

Off to the side trying to hide behind Fat Amy’s wings was Beca, also representing the lover’s holiday, with her own pair of wings strapped to a red zip up hoodie. In her hands was Cupid’s bow and arrow, and she was pretending to shoot herself in the head, looking like there were a thousand places she’d rather be than taking a picture with all these ridiculous looking girls.

 

The video concluded with a single picture of Beca and Chloe passed out on the couch cuddled up next to each other after a Bellas movie night. Neither girl was aware the photo had been taken, and Beca wondered just how many more photos and videos of the two of them were floating out there in the universe.

 

Beca smiled internally. The video captured some of the best moments of Beca’s undergrad career up until this point, and not surprisingly, Chloe was there for all of it. There was apparently a lot of photographic and video evidence that Beca hadn’t even realized was taken, further proving the fact. Some of the photos Beca had seen before, but most of them she hadn’t.

 

Beca was amused at a lot of the selected footage, and when the video ended, she was lost in her thoughts back to the days that each picture was taken. She found she had a surprising amount of positive memories associated with them, and she attributed that all to the Bellas, Chloe in particular.

 

* * *

 

The Bellas waited with baited breath, but Chloe and Beca remained silent. Instead of realizing the girls were processing the video, and actually enjoyed the montage a lot, they took it as a bad sign.

 

‘ _What if it didn’t work?_ ’ the Bellas all thought. They hadn’t planned on it not working. Amy, as they predicted of course, was the first to break.

 

“Listen, I don't want you guys to fight. You're Beca and Chloe, together you're Bhloe and everyone loves a good Bhloe,” Fat Amy blurted.

 

Speaking for the first time since arriving down stairs, Beca cleared her throat.

 

            “We wouldn’t be, if we weren’t STILL handcuffed together almost 72 hours later,” Beca pretended to huff. “This is all your fault Fat Amy.”

 

            Returning to her previous silence to further enjoy the moment, Beca just stared straight ahead, looking at the photo of her and Chloe sleeping on the couch. Secretly, she was committing the photo to memory, but because she was staring at it so intently, to an outsider, it probably looked like she was glaring at it.

 

            Chloe to her credit, just sat there, absorbing it all in and mentally making plans to get a hold of all of those photos and make a photo collage or turn it in to a scrapbook. As ideas flooded her mind, she struggled to maintain her look of indifference.

 

* * *

 

            Less than 10 more seconds went by, before the silence ultimately got to the Aussie and Fat Amy confessed.

 

            “Alright alright! I know how to get you uncuffed!”

 

            The large girl rushed from her spot at the front of the room, and knelt down between the two girls, grabbing their connected hands. She fumbled with their conjoined limbs a little bit, before she pushed the quick release button and the cuffs came off.

 

            “There, look. See?” Amy said. “You’re fine! It’s all better. No need to be angry with each other anymore, right?”

 

            Chloe had never seen a more desperate look on her friends face, except the when Chloe ran into Amy, who was in the kitchen, staring at the freezer after she had found out the Bellas were out of ice cream.

 

            “Right,” Chloe finally said, breaking her silence, having committed the photos to memory. “Amy, we were never angry with each other in the first place.”

 

            The Bellas all gasped. ‘ _What is happening right now?’_

“Yeah,” chimed Beca. “If anything, it’s what got us together.”

 

The Bellas were stunned. “But…” trailed Amy. “If you’re not, then—“

 

“Last night, when I called Jesse, he told us how we didn’t need keys after all, and to use the quick release button,” Beca informed everyone.

 

“He also told us that you knew all along how to unlock us,” Chloe added, with a bit of a glare towards Amy.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell us?” asked Beca curiously.

 

“Well, at first I was going to, but then I thought it was funny and wanted to see how long you’d last. Besides, it’s fun to mess with shortstack. She gets angry so easily.”

 

“What about when you called us, at 3am? Why didn’t you let us know then?” Chloe asked, “That way you could’ve stayed in Las Vegas longer.”

 

“Well, to be totally honest, Beca made me want to come back and see how you two were managing. I almost told you on the phone, but Beca isn’t too receptive to information when she first wakes up. Anyways, Posen is terrifying, and I missed all the rest of my aca-bitches. A girl can only take so much of Bumper at once, and most of the time Jesse and Benji were off doing actual work and they told me I couldn’t bother them.”

 

“And when you got back?” Beca pressed, a bit annoyed at how much Amy enjoyed pushing her metaphorical buttons.

 

 

“Well, nobody asked me if I knew how to unlock them. You guys only asked me about if I knew where the key was, which I honestly didn’t know the answer to. Benji had already packed the keys away when I stole the handcuffs. I even said that I tried to tell you over the phone, but that you didn’t want to hear it.” Amy defended. “Besides, I wanted to go on a scavenger hunt.”

 

* * *

 

_Flashback:_

 

_"So I was like, 'Yo, Ben, Criss, I gotta head back, my co-captains are still locked together with those cuffs I stole from Benji' and then I called Bhloe over here. I tried to tell you how you could try and go about it to unlock them without a key, because Aubrey was text yelling at me that she couldn't but Beca is NOT nice to talk to when she gets woken up, and didn't want to listen to me. She said unless I express mailed you the keys, she didn't want to hear it. So I thought I'd let you try and figure it out on your own. Apparently you haven't."_

_"So where are they keys?" Aubrey asked, impatiently. "I asked my father for a master key, and it didn't work!"_

_"Well, I don't exactly know where the keys are. You see, I took the cuffs off of Benji's desk, but I didn't notice any keys. I was too distracted by how shiny they were and thinking of who I could cuff together I forgot to look."_

_"So what I'm hearing, is that you have no idea where they keys are," Beca said._

_"My guess is that they're probably somewhere in the Trebles house."_

_"You know what this means?" Chloe asked with a glittering sparkle in her eyes._

_"Oh no," Beca warned. "Not…"_

_"SCAVENGER HUNT AT THE TREBLES HOUSE!" Chloe squealed._

_End Flashback_

* * *

            “Oh. I guess you did,” said Beca, feeling slightly guilty for yelling at her friend. “Sorry, Ames.”

 

            “You’re good,” Amy said waiving it off.

 

            “But, why not later last night?” Aubrey asked, still annoyed at the Aussie withholding this information. “We totally could have avoided all of this if you had been honest.”

 

            “Because I was super distracted by Bhloe finally becoming official that I forgot. And then after dinner, Chloe and Beca disappeared to their room to call Jesse and I didn’t see them the rest of the evening.”

 

“Nobody saw them again ‘til this morning, when shit had already hit the fan. I felt bad all day, thinking that I had just shot a huge cannon ball sized hole in the S.S. Bhloe and that it was sinking faster than the Titanic. Apparently Jack and Rose here had other ideas,” Amy said, grinning.

 

“Sorry about that,” Chloe apologized, “We didn’t mean to scare you in to thinking it was serious. We just wanted to mess with you a bit, to get back at you for handcuffing us together.”

 

“It’s all good ginger, I probably deserved it” Amy brushed the apology off. “Well played.”

 

“Well, _Amy_ may have deserved it, because she’s totally irresponsible, but you had the rest of us truly worried,” added Aubrey, who had an expression on her face that looked part peeved, and part proud.

 

“Again, we’re sorry, but you gotta admit, we got you guys good,” Beca said, actually looking semi-sorry for causing her friends distress.

 

“It’s in the past, I suppose,” Aubrey said finally, “I’m just glad you got it together and are happy now.”

 

The rest of the girls chimed in their forgiveness, and Beca smiled in response, glad they weren’t too mad about the whole situation.

 

“Hug time!” hollered Fat Amy, throwing herself onto Beca, knocking her off of the chair and on to the floor, grabbing the uptight blonde in the process and smothering her as well.

 

“Yay! Group hug,” cheered Chloe, adding herself to the dog pile. All of a sudden, Beca found herself getting squished by her 8 friends and the need for air was becoming a problem.

 

“Air!” she wheezed out. “I need air.”

 

Slowly, the Bellas all disentangled themselves from the mound, and Beca slowly sat up, pushing her messed up hair away from her face.

 

“You guys are truly the best, and I can’t thank you enough,” Beca said sincerely. “By the way, that slideshow was wicked. Can I get a copy of it?” she requested. “I have a great idea, and could use some of those photos.”

 

“Sure thing DJ,” Cynthia Rose said.

 

“What’s your idea?” asked Stacie curiously.

 

“Chloe and I are going to make a video diary of the two of us and our experience being handcuffed together and put it on YouTube!” Beca explained.

 

Immediately the idea was met with shouts of “That sounds fun!” and “I want to help!”

 

Moved by how loving and forgiving her sisters all were, Beca looked at Chloe. “We’d love that,” she said, with Chloe nodding in agreement.

 

As the girls all excitedly talked about what to do, Beca sat back and thought about how this became her life. The more she thought, the more she kept coming back to the same answer. Chloe Beale.

 

Sure, it was Amy who handcuffed the two together in Bellas practice, but if it hadn’t been for Chloe, Beca never would have become a Bella in the first place.

 

Chloe had come barging into her life, and if things ended up happening the way Beca hoped, they would be stuck together for the rest of their life. After all, they were two of those Acapella girls, and they were probably gonna have aca-children at some point in time too. It’s inevitable.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: Thanks to genngenn9, ghede and B for the comments and also to SuperG07, Bechloe__17__Forever, homoclexual, Mddlmn23 and the guests for the kudos on the last chapter.
> 
> Really, a thank you goes out to every single person who has read/favorited/followed/subscribed to/given kudos to/bookmarked and reviewed this story. Even giving this story a chance means the world. You guys have exceeded my expectations of who would enjoy the story and I can't express that enough. I thought maybe one or two people would be interested, and yet, I've had more readers than I can count! I truly appreciate it, and have had such a blast writing this.
> 
> Stay tuned for the epilogue and easter eggs which will hopefully be up by Friday or Saturday, and in the mean time, check out Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures if you haven't already.
> 
> Love you all!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #1: You guys I am SO sorry for the delay. Somehow, my writing didn't get saved and I had to start all over! It usually takes me about 4 days to write a quality chapter, and with finals going on right now, I haven't had time to re-do it! My apologies, and I hope you'll still read my story.

**Chapter 17 (Epilogue)**

 

            “Beca, come on!” Chloe called excitedly from her place by the gate as she adjusted the small bundle in her arms. “It’s time to get back over here! The plane is going to leave, whether we’re on it or not.”

 

A little ways in the background, Beca could be heard replying, “Oh relax. It’s not going to leave without us. I own the plane.”

 

“BECA!” Chloe said sharply. “Even if you do own it, it’s still not nice to make people wait. We’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up.”

 

“I’m coming for you Chlo.” The tiny DJ scooped up her mini me from her place by the window and scurried over to her wife, grabbing her hand.

 

“We got distracted, sorry babe,” Beca apologized, gesturing to the small child perched on her hip as she greeted her wife with a peck. “Anna wanted to watch the planes take off and didn’t feel like leaving.”

 

“Sorry mommy,” whispered Anna to Chloe. “They’re just so cool.”

 

“It’s ok baby girl, I just didn’t want to have to leave you and mama behind while Brittany and I go to Georgia to see all our Aunties!” Chloe said as she looked at her oldest daughter. Anna was basically a carbon copy of her brunette mother, and Chloe couldn’t have been more grateful. Due to Anna’s small size, she looked 2 or 3 years younger than she actually was, so the 5 year old perched on Beca’s hip looked more like a very mature toddler. Chloe was beside herself at the fact that she had not one, but basically _two_ Beca’s to love and care for.

 

It was becoming more and more apparent each day, that in addition to looks, Anna inherited many of Beca’s personality traits and was picking up on her many quirks as well. Unfortunately for Chloe, that included the stubborn one.

 

Thankfully, Anna had inherited her ginger mother’s passion for education, and got to skip preschool, going to kindergarten a year early. Hopefully she would continue to excel at school, and not find it as tedious as Beca did. However, Beca did more than her fair share of educating both of her children.

 

Anna quickly looked at her brunette bother with accusatory eyes. “She wouldn’t really leave us, Anna,” Beca soothed, tucking a piece of hair behind Anna’s ear. “Mommy would miss us too much.”

 

“Mrs. And Mrs. Mitchell, we’re ready for you whenever you are,” the attendant said, as she approached the family of 4.

 

“Awesome, thanks,” said Chloe. “We’re good to go!”

 

* * *

 

Yep. You heard that right. Chloe and Beca had finally gotten married. Right before graduation, Beca proposed to Chloe, and she immediately accepted. Once they graduated, the two moved to California so Beca could pursue her career as a music producer and DJ, ultimately finding herself at Universal Music.

 

For a while, they were in Santa Monica at the Republic Records office, but a few years ago, Beca got a promotion to be an executive producer on Katy Perry’s newest album over at Capitol in LA and they’d been there ever since.

 

Beca’s collaborations earned her several accolades that were proudly displayed in her top floor office. She valued each and every one of the awards and never took any of them for granted. Beca loved her Nickelodeon Kid’s Choice blimp just as much as her 13 Grammys. Anna loved Beca’s Kid’s Choice blimp too, because there was a kaleidoscope inside. The one she was most proud of, however, was her Grammy for Producer of the Year. That’s when Beca knew she had finally made it in the business.

 

Her dedication to give back to the community through the Mitchell Music Foundation, also earned her some recognition, although she let Chloe be in charge of that and be the main ambassador for foundation related galas and ceremonies, preferring to be out of the spotlight, if she could help it.

 

Beca still worked for the same company, just a different label, and because of that, Beca still kept in close contact with the artists she worked with at Republic, like Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande and Hailee Steinfeld.

 

Beca loved Taylor Swift, because Anna was obsessed with her music, and anything that made her daughter happy, made Beca happy. She liked Ariana Grande too, because she was short and tiny like Beca was.

 

Her favorite artist at Capitol by far though, was Hailee Steinfeld. Had Beca not known any better, she would’ve sworn that Hailee and Emily Junk were the same person.

 

Emily Junk was a legacy that had come to the Bellas during Beca’s senior year along with a girl named Florencia Fuentes, a foreign exchange student from Guatamala. Over the course of Beca’s final year, Beca and Emily became super close.

 

The girls looked like they could actually be related and Beca and Chloe both loved the dork like she was their own little aca-child, even though at 5’8” she towered over both of her aca-moms. Chloe was only 5 foot 4 inches, and Beca was 2 inches shorter than Chloe.

 

Beca was the one who actually helped Emily break into the music industry, having been the producer of her hit single “Flashlight” that went on to become a triple platinum song. Their solid relationship extended past just professional musical similarities, though, Emily being a frequent babysitter of Anna and Brittany. Emily was even one of Anna and Brittany’s Godmothers (the other one, obviously being Aubrey).

 

 

* * *

 

 Chloe didn’t really need to work. Beca’s highly successful career made them more than enough money, but Chloe found that unemployment was terrible. She needed human contact to survive. She instead channeled all of her energy into doing what she loved the most… music.

 

Chloe had gotten a part time job as vocal performance music instructor at a K-12 private school, but on Saturdays, she got to do what she _really_ enjoyed, which is teaching singing lessons to underprivileged kids.

 

With the help of the music foundation she co-owned with Beca, she launched a community outreach program where once a week at 8:00AM a driver that Beca hired would pick up about 2 dozen children that lived in poor neighborhoods in the rougher areas of town to a fairly large sized, streamline style house that Beca and Chloe had purchased when they first moved to California.

 

Once they had kids, Beca and Chloe moved to a much larger, fenced in neighborhood, but they decided to keep their original place for prosperities sake. It was a good thing they did too, because they used the location as the home base for their community program to hold music lessons for the kids.

 

Beca converted the top floor of the 3-story house, where the master bedroom was located, into a music studio and let Chloe’s program take over the rest of the house. Chloe spared no expenses when it came to renovating the rest of the house. Everyone knew that the 3rd floor was off limits, but that they could go anywhere else they wanted. That included the game room, the entertainment den, the schoolroom, and the large pool in the backyard.

 

The kids were allowed to stay there until the program closed at 6:30PM. Nobody forced them to stay, but it was a warm, safe place they could be and they were guaranteed 2-3 hot, nutritious meals that they were able to have a part in making. In addition, Chloe frequently took the kids out to the store to teach them how to shop and provide them with things they needed.

 

The foundation covered enough scholarships for 22 children, but they were looking to expand to a bigger location to accommodate more kids. Once they expanded, Chloe wanted to open the house up for a few hours every day after school, as well. When it finally happened, they would hire some actual paid staff, and Chloe would quit her part time job, and focus on the growth of the foundation.

 

Right now though, 22 kids was more than enough for Chloe to handle. Thankfully, they had some wonderful volunteers that came in to help out, and Chloe had some awesome teacher friends that would come in and do fun projects with the kids and teach them some other topics things too.

 

Chloe’s program was about more than just singing though. As a certified K-12 general education teacher, Chloe also helped the children with homework and taught them basic life skills like how to cook and how to set goals and achieve them.

 

Many of these kids didn’t think about their futures, but Chloe was determined to make them see their potential. However, for the next 2 Saturday’s, the kids would have to deal with some of Chloe’s co-workers helping them find that hidden potential, because the Mitchells were going on vacation.

 

* * *

 

Beca and Chloe were currently flying back to Atlanta, for their annual Bellas reunion. This year, the Bellas had decided to gather in the middle of May because that’s when schools got out for the summer and some of the other Bellas also had young children, so it made the most sense.

 

Anna was excited to spend her birthday with all of her Aunties. She had just turned 5 on May 15th, but they would be celebrating a few days late. The entire crew would be there with their significant others and their families. The Bellas had all done well for themselves, and it was fun to catch up. Each time, the reunion seemed to be getting bigger and bigger with new additions of spouses and children.

 

            During her final semester of grad school, Aubrey moved to New York for an internship as a child advocacy lawyer in the special victims unit. It was hard to see the blonde go, but they knew she was doing what she had wanted. Aubrey found that putting criminals behind bars for hurting children was immensely satisfying, although she still loved bossing the Bellas and the Treblemakers around when she could.

 

Speaking of the Trebles, Aubrey found herself in a situation she never expected, but all the Bellas found hilarious. She had fallen for a Treblemaker. Once Aubrey finally got over the whole “Bellas and Treblemakers can’t be friends, the Bellas and the Trebles started collaborating more often. Aubrey discovered that she didn’t hate all the boys after all, especially one movie fanatic in particular. So they started dating. Once Jesse had graduated film school, the two of them moved to California, so Jesse could compose soundtracks and movie scores. To Beca’s amusement, he now worked in the same building that Beca does, although in a different department for the record label.

 

Beca, Chloe, Emily, Aubrey and Jesse made an effort to try and see each other at least once a month, and for the most part, despite their crazy schedules, they were able to keep it going. Emily was dating Benji who had also moved to LA to star in a late night magic show after he graduated. Benji’s time spent in Las Vegas really gave him an edge in Hollywood. Benji tried to make events when he could, and Jesse appreciated the additional testosterone.

 

Since Aubrey, Jesse, Chloe and Beca all moved to LA at the same time, they tried to find houses that were close to each other. When Benji decided to move out to California a few months after the 4 of them, Jesse helped get him set up with a nice apartment while he waited for Emily to graduate.

 

The long distance relationship was hard for Benji and Emily, but they somehow made it work. Emily finally finished up at Barden 3 years later and moved in with Benji. At Emily’s college graduation, Benji did a magic trick and made a ring appear out of Emily’s graduation cap. She obviously said yes. All the Bellas loved Emily’s fiancé and Anna adored his magic tricks he showed her when he managed to have time.

 

Chloe and Beca were very thankful that most of their best friends didn’t live too far from them. Even Stacie came up every so often, when she found herself with some leave time from the Navy yard.

 

Stacie lived on Mare Island and was currently working on repairing propellers on nuclear submarines having surprised everyone with her major in naval engineering. The girl was far smarter than she let on, graduating at the top of their class. If Aubrey had been in Stacie’s year, she would have given her a run for her money.

 

Having a mini Einstein on her hands, Beca and Chloe were thankful for Stacie being able to teach Anna so many different things related to science and technology that they were not as knowledgeable about, whenever she came to visit. Each time she did, Stacie would bring a model plane or some sort of interactive kit with her and she and Anna would disappear up to Anna’s room and stay there for hours.

 

Stacie was a great influence, on Anna, and they all loved when she dropped by. Beca and Chloe just hoped that Stacie wouldn’t teach their daughters about some other _certain_ topics that she was also very good at until the girls were much older. However, since entering the military, Stacie didn’t do that as much, although the hunter never struggled to find any potential targets. Stacie loved a man in uniform.

 

* * *

  
 

The rest of the Bellas were off being quite successful and dominating their respective fields in other parts of the world too. Cynthia Rose had moved to Maine, to get married to her partner Renay. They adopted a daughter named Esther who was currently 3 years old. Fat Amy eventually married Bumper Allen, and they currently lived in Tulsa, Oklahoma with their almost 6-year-old son, where she manages a sales force of pharmaceutical reps that specialize in male sexual performance enhancers. Every 2 years, Fat Amy, Bumper and Bumper Jr, took a trip to Australia, and brought back lots of fun souvenirs and delicious treats.

 

It in no way surprised the Bellas that Fat Amy and Bumper were the first to become parents. What did surprise them, however, was how good of parents they were. Not exactly known for their maturity in college, they both settled down and started their family. Nevertheless, at times the Bellas did secretly wonder if the whole family was just some odd social experiment.

 

Lily was working on time travel with some people in the physics department at Berkley, where she was a researcher, but they never really knew where she was at any given point in time, since she quite literally could be anywhere.

 

Flo had gone back to Guatemala, but they still tried to keep in touch. Last they had heard she had joined a biker gang and changed her name to Chee Chee. They didn’t really know what to make of this, but all the Bellas wished her well, and hoped she didn’t die.

 

Nobody really heard much from Jessica and Ashley, but they always showed up to the Bellas reunions so they assumed they were fine. They both got jobs in the secret service, a job which they were perfect for since they seemed to just show up randomly although they claim to have been there the whole time.

 

* * *

 

Once, in the past, the Bellas had tried to time their reunion so they could attend the ICCA’s that were held in New York, but since they were at the end of April, it made it a little harder for everyone to go to. Now, those who could attend went, but those who couldn’t didn’t worry about it too much, because they always knew that once a year there would be at least one solid week in May where they got to catch up with each other.

 

Even though the residents of California would always spend the holidays together, with the Bellas living in different parts of the country coming if they could, the annual reunion was not something any of them missed.

 

When they said nobody missed the reunion, they really meant it. In the past, records had been postponed and tour dates had been rescheduled in order for people to attend. Even an offer to star in a documentary movie about the impact music had on children’s lives had been renegotiated. Besides, they all liked coming to Atlanta, mostly because of its history and meaning to the group.

 

Every year, they’d go back to Barden, and since the college school year was over, they’d take over the empty-for-the-summer Bellas house. For now, only staying at the Bellas house was fine, but ultimately they realized, they would probably also have to rent out the Treblemakers house too, since they were quickly expanding in size.

 

The group would walk around campus, remembering the memories they spent and always pay a visit to Stanley’s. They would spend the rest of the week doing whatever they felt like, and it was a nice vacation for them all.

 

Last year, they decided that they would head down to the Lodge At Fallen Leaves for a day or two, which was on the other side of the lake from Barden. To Ester, Anna and Bumper Jr. it was like summer camp. The kids were finally old enough to be able to do some of the activities and the adults appreciated a space where they could just let them burn off their energy in a relatively safe environment. Thankfully they had gotten rid of the bear traps a long time ago.

 

This year, after the Bellas reunion, the gang would be extending their trip for an extra couple of days. Emily had a concert that she would be performing in Miami Florida, and Beca said she would make a rare appearance to sing Flashlight with her, as a surprise to Emily’s fans. Miami would be the first stop for Emily’s ‘Starving’ summer concert tour. For every ticket sold, Emily would be donating part of the proceeds to combat children’s hunger.

 

For Lily, Amy, Bumper, Cynthia Rose and her wife Renay, this would be their first time hearing Emily perform as a solo artist, and they were also interested in hearing Beca sing as well. Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie, Beca, Chloe and Benji obviously heard Emily singing all the time, and attended her concerts in California whenever they could, but they were still eager to hear her anyways. For Anna, Esther and Bumper Jr. this would be their first concert ever, and they were all very excited about it.

 

After the concert in Miami finished, was when some of the goodbyes would begin. Then, as Emily continued on her summer tour, Beca would head to the major clubs in Miami to scout out potential new artists. Aubrey, Jesse and Chloe would head up to Orlando, so Anna could experience Disney World and Universal Studios.

 

Beca really wanted to go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter while they were there too. It’s all she could talk about when they started planning their extended trip a few months ago. Sometimes Chloe wondered if she had 3 daughters, instead of 2 kids and a wife.

 

They hadn’t yet managed to take Anna to Disney Land or Universal Studios Hollywood, but Beca and Chloe knew it was only a matter of time before she would be asking them to go again.

 

Once Beca finished up her talent scouting she would join them, but with 2 young children, Chloe was glad her best friends would be coming with them. She couldn’t wait to spend a week exploring the happiest place on earth with some of the people who made her the happiest person on the planet.

 

* * *

 

As the Mitchell family boarded Beca’s private plane with their two daughters, they thought about their time they spent at Barden.

 

The girls had had an interesting 4 years at Barden, well, 7 years for Chloe. Chloe had decided to intentionally fail Russian Literature 3 times so she could stay with her girlfriend and graduate at the same time that Beca did.

 

Beca thought that it was one of the stupidest yet most romantic things Chloe had ever done. To their credit though, none of the Bellas teased them about it. It was so normal to see Beca and Chloe together that the thought of them being separated was insane. Besides, the Bellas all loved Chloe and didn’t want her to go any more than Chloe wanted to leave.

 

Beca graduated with a major in Music Technology and a minor in Music Management. Chloe, who didn’t want to waste her 3 extra years at Barden, decided to triple major in English, Elementary Education and Music Education, with a minor in Music Therapy.

 

Originally Chloe had considered being an exotic dancer, but Beca put her foot down on that idea. Now, Chloe realized what a terrible idea that had been, and was glad Beca stopped that plan from going any further.

 

In Beca’s time as a Bella, her top 5 favorite memories were when they won 4 National Championships and a World Championship. In fact, Copenhagen, was where the two girls got engaged.

 

Beca had popped the question next to the Little Mermaid statue in Denmark. They had been walking along the Langelinie promenade after they had won the competition when Beca almost fell in to the harbor as she was trying to kneel and pull out the engagement ring from the box that she had stuffed into her skinny jeans at the same.

 

During their years at Barden, the girls also had some major renovations done to the Bellas house. Beca didn’t really remember much of the bikini car wash fundraiser, blaming it on a mixture of heat stroke and the sight of Chloe in a skimpy swimming suit, but it apparently went very well. She also contributes a lot of the success to Stacie, for being a mathematical genius with a nice pair of boobs.

 

Stacie was the most successful out of all the Bellas when it was her turn to collect the money from the customers. In fact, she was so successful she decided to get her own jar and walked around in her bikini with her highest pair of heels, swinging the tip jar back and forth off of her little finger. The men needed very little convincing to dig into their wallets. Actually, she didn’t really have to say anything to them at all. Beca was just glad she didn’t have to interact with anyone or pretend like she wanted strangers to talk to her about their fundraiser.

 

The Bellas were so successful in their fundraising endeavors, they were able to secure themselves both a hot tub AND a large outdoor pool that was installed in the old empty lot next door that used to belong to the High Notes during the summer before Beca’s junior year. Future Beca would be forever grateful to past Beca for making this particular dream a reality.

 

That pool led the girls to be some of the most popular girls on campus, but the Bellas didn’t care. They never forgot how people thought of them before, and refused to allow themselves to be used for the newly tricked out space. Nobody really thought Acapella was interesting, and the students all thought the Bellas were weird until they had the pool.

 

They also had some not-so-stellar moments, like the time the Bellas sang at the Kennedy Center for President Obama’s birthday and Fat Amy flashed everyone her junk. Or the time they accidentally set Cynthia Rose on fire when they were performing at a retirement home. They were funny to think back on now, although at the time Beca had slightly less positive feelings about those two performances.

 

A lot had happened during that time, most of it good, but some not. Thankfully, Beca and Chloe had each other to get through it.

 

* * *

 

Sitting in the jet, waiting for take off, Beca glanced around the cabin at her little family. Brittany was still dead-to-the-world like her brunette mother, sleeping in a car seat. Much to Chloe’s chagrin, Brittany and Anna both took after Beca when it came to sleeping. They could fall asleep anywhere, at any given time. Which was great. Except when they were over tired and trying to push through it, or just didn’t want to go to bed in the first place. Luckily, if Beca offered to sleep with them for a while, the two baby Bellas would be out in less than 5 minutes.

 

Meanwhile, Anna was busy humming to herself, and coloring in her Princess Poppy coloring book. Beca had been a producer on the soundtrack for Trolls, along with Justin Timberlake. For some reason, ever since Anna had figured out that her mom made the Trolls sing in the movie, the girl had been obsessed with the odd colorful creatures ever since.

 

Catching Chloe’s eye, she grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

 

“We did pretty good, didn’t we?” Beca asked fondly.

 

“We did better than good, Becs. I think we did aca-awesome,” Chloe replied. “I’m so glad I met you. I just knew that we were going to be fast friends, from the moment I laid eyes on you at the activities fair.”

 

“I didn’t really have a say in the matter. You burst into my shower and wouldn’t let me leave until I sang with you,” Beca said sounding annoyed, although Chloe knew she was only joking.

 

“Well, look where it got you to,” Chloe said proudly.

 

“More like, ‘look what _you_ got yourself into’,” Beca reminded Chloe. “This stuff is Dixie Chicks serious,” she said, waving her left hand in the air to show off her wedding rings. “After all, now you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

 

“Yep,” Chloe beamed. “And you know what? So far, we’ve totally crushed it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #2: So. That was the epilogue! Stay tuned for the easter egg chapter, which I will post next! Now that the ending is officially posted, I'll go and add more to my "Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures" story. I just didn't want to post anything that could spoil the end of this one! HHOA will be based off of the SWY24 universe, but may also contain some one-shots that are un-related to the SWY24 with different character pairings/situations!
> 
> That being said, please make sure to submit your prompts to me too, so I have more to write about! Just PM me, leave a comment or send me an ask on my tumblr (joshifer4everlark dot tumblr dot com)! I hope you have enjoyed this story!
> 
> Thanks a million to bardenacappella, Pigritia09 and the guests for the kudos, and genngenn9 for the comment on this last chapter and to EVERYONE for sticking with this story.


	18. Prequel (How It All Began)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thought I'd move this over from Handcuffs Hijinks and Other Adventures to make it easier so that if people are interested they can read it all in one place. Then you can head over to HHOA.

**How It All Began**

It was right before lunch, and the Bellas were in the midst of one of their tri-weekly mandatory cardio workouts. Practices for the Bellas were held at different times throughout the week, depending on the day, but due to Aubrey's meticulous planning, 3 days a week, all of the girls had a large block of time in their schedule from classes in the middle of the day, which she took full advantage of.

Somehow, even as a grad student, Aubrey managed to coordinate 9 girls' different schedules to a tee, regardless of major. Aubrey took it upon herself to schedule the girls' classes even though they were perfectly capable of doing it themselves, because although she graduated, she wanted to make sure they were still being properly educated and did not want the Bellas to have any reason to slack off.

As such, on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays, being the ever-efficient planner she was, Aubrey got the Bellas as pretty decent schedule. They had 2 morning classes from 8:00-8:50 and then 9:00-9:50, and 1 more class in the afternoon from 1-1:50. She also set them up for a 90 minute study hall recitation class from 2:00-3:30, in case they needed assistance with anything, although the girls mostly used it to talk to each other and catch up on everything they missed on social media while they were in classes. That is, assuming they actually _went in the first place_.

Unlike study hall, every girl in the group was expected to participate in cardio. The girls had 25 minutes to get out of class and get to the auditorium before Aubrey blew chunks everywhere from the stress of having to wait for them. The Bellas knew that if they were late, it would mean extra laps, so everyone made their best effort to be on time, even though they all hated it.

They had cardio 3 days a week, from 10:15-11:15, and after their workout, they were allowed to do whatever they wanted until 1pm, when their afternoon classes began. Usually the girls all went home and showered and either stayed for lunch or went out to eat, but some opted to take a nap instead.

In order to get a small reprieve, Tuesday and Thursdays were reserved for the Bella's singing rehearsal days. On those days, the Bellas had 2 classes from 8:00-9:15 and then 9:30-10:20. They would have a nice long break for lunch, and then Bellas rehearsals from 1:00-3:00pm. After practice, they were free for the rest of the day.

As co-captain of the Bellas with Chloe the girls decided that Chloe would do most of the 'front-end operations', like leading the warm ups and teaching the dance choreography and Beca would be more behind the scenes, like arranging the set lists and making sure the sounds coming out of her peers mouths sounded like they were supposed to.

However, Beca and Chloe did equal amounts of work, and the Bellas respected them both, even if they didn't always show it while the two ran rehearsals. Even so, Beca appreciated Monday, Wednesday and Fridays because even though she detested cardio as much as the next girl, she didn't have to run practice. Plus, it gave her an excuse to look at Chloe in skin-tight work out clothes.

Neither girl particularly wanted to lead cardio, but they knew it was important, so they didn't sound breathy and winded, as they tried to wheeze their way through over 5 minute long songs. Thankfully, they knew someone who was more than happy to help them out.

Aubrey Posen had graduated when Beca was a freshman, but stuck around Barden to go to graduate school. She was currently working on her MA in Child Advocacy, as part of the criminal justice program. She still lived at the Bellas house, much to Beca's displeasure, although the younger girl did have to admit that it was nice to have the blonde around sometimes. Aubrey did a lot that nobody realized she did until she left for a 2-week seminar in New York.

Since the blonde hated messes, the entire place was always clean, and not one person ever ran out of toilet paper, because there was a huge stock of it from when it went on sale at Costco. When Aubrey DID have to leave, she delegated her tasks to the girls and the assignments were matched to their level of responsibility to ensure their survival.

The first and last Amy was assigned to pay bills, she forgot, and mid way through dinner the next month, the utilities and electricity were shut off. The Bellas literally thought they were going to die. Fat Amy couldn't watch dingos wrestling on Animal Planet, Beca couldn't work on her mixes, and Stacie couldn't skype with her flavor of the week.

Now though, they had excellent WiFi connections, always had cable tv, and the temperature was always comfortable because Aubrey set up an automatic bill payment plan. Those were some of the things that Aubrey did that they appreciated. There were also many things that Aubrey did that they did not appreciate. Like cardio.

Currently, all of the Bellas were all sprawled on the floor, gasping for air with faces contorted into expressions showing their varying degrees of pain. They had just finished a set of suicides, and some of them were obviously contemplating the real thing. Or homicide.

"Okay," said Aubrey rudely, from her position in the front of the auditorium. "That was 2 steps away from being almost fine."

"Oh come on, Aubrey. When is lunch?" whined Fat Amy from the floor. "Didn't you say something about Spaghettios earlier?"

"Arpeggios," Aubrey gritted out, trying not to blow up at the prostrate Australian on the floor.

"Whatever. I need a break," the large girl replied, the other girls surrounding her all murmuring in agreement. "You're killing us."

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey said, as she surveyed the mess of bodies on the floor. "Amy, could you please get your head out of your ass? It's not a hat!'

"Maybe we could take a short water break," offered Chloe, trying to play peacemaker. "Then they won't get dehydrated and sick. You've worked them pretty hard today."

"Practice is over halfway done anyway," Aubrey stated, "They'll be fine for another 20 minutes." Chloe just gave her a look.

"Fine," Aubrey begrudgingly agreed. "5 minutes.

The girls slowly dragged themselves off the ground and over to the side of the room where their bags and water bottles were. The girls then proceeded to throw themselves on to the nearest flat surface available to rest their bodies.

Stacie sprawled her leggy body over the baby grand piano, with Cynthia Rose taking the bench. Jessica and Ashley went to lay on the side of the stage, and Lily somehow had already managed to get up on to the catwalk and was currently hanging upside down from a rafter, like a bat. Fat Amy was still over by the wall ruffling through her bag,

Beca and Chloe found 2 chairs next to each other, which the collapsed on to immediately, with Chloe practically sitting on Beca's lap. Even though she was exhausted and sweaty, Beca found she did not mind Chloe's cuddles, and actually was quite comfortable just sitting there; waiting for the general to decide their break was over. The two girls closed their eyes and just sat there on the chairs, enjoying the moment.

She was so absorbed in the nice feeling that she didn't hear footsteps approaching her. She felt someone pick up her wrist and hold it, and assuming it was Chloe just touching her, she didn't think much of it. She was broken out of her reverie, when all of a sudden, she felt a cool piece of metal surround her wrist and heard a "Click!" as Fat Amy slapped a pair of handcuffs on her left arm and connected it to Chloe's right.

Her eyes shot open, just in time to see Fat Amy turn around with a smile on her face. "Hey! What? No! Come back!" she sputtered at Amy's retreating form.

"See ya shortstack. I'm off, but I'll see ya later. Have fun being ''goals," Amy replied, picking up her bag, and walked out of the room.

"Goals… What?" asked Chloe with her eyes still closed, having somehow still not noticed her newest accessory.

Aubrey could faintly be heard yelling after Fat Amy to come back because cardio rehearsal wasn't over yet, but Beca's mind was quickly going over that morning's events, the world "goals" triggering a memory in the back of her brain.

_Flashback to that morning:_

_Beca and Fat Amy were sitting next to each other on the couch in the living room, watching some morning tv, waiting for breakfast to be ready. Fat Amy was busy laughing at something she was watching on her phone, and Beca was busy texting Chloe, who was upstairs in their shared room._

_"Beca, check this video out! It's so funny!" Fat Amy said suddenly, as she shoved her phone in front of Beca's unsuspecting face._

_Looking up from her text to Chloe, Beca gave her friend a glare. "Look at what? All I see is your thumb."_

_Amy moved her thumb off of where she had hit the pause button on a YouTube video titled "BFF's Get Handcuffed Together for 24 Hours"._

_"Amy I don't have time to watch that video. It's over 8 minutes long and Chloe just texted me saying she needed help upstairs."_

_"Why doesn't she just come down to talk to you?" Amy asked._

" _I don't know," said Beca, "but I have to go help her."_

" _You two are so weird," Fat Amy said. "Like, I bet if I asked you to do something, you'd ask how it was gonna do to ruin your life."_

" _No I wouldn't," Beca said, knowing full well that that was exactly what she would ask._

" _HEY! Amy said suddenly. "You should do this!" referring to the YouTube video. "You're like, never that far apart anyways, and always looking for each other on the rare occasion when you are…"_

" _No. That would be crazy." Beca said, not liking where this was going._

" _You're crazy not to think this is a good idea!" Amy retorted. "You and Chloe are total Bhloe goals."_

_Beca grimaced, as she stood up to put her phone in her pocket, after receiving another text from Chloe asking where she was and why she wasn't upstairs helping her yet._

" _You're ridiculous Amy," she said, "but I really have to go."_

" _NO!" shrieked Amy, launching herself off the couch, and tackling Beca to the ground. "You gotta say yes. It would be so fun!"_

" _Ugh. Get off of me." Beca pleaded. "I'm tiny and you're hurting me."_

"' _I'm gonna sit on you until you say yes," Amy replied. "The sooner you say yes the sooner I'll get off and you can go to Chloe."_

" _What am I saying yes to?" Beca inquired, from her position on the floor._

" _Say yes to letting me prove to you that you're total relationship goals!" Amy demanded, bouncing slightly on the brunette's butt for emphasis._

" _Ok fine whatever, just get off!" Beca yielded, not exactly sure of what she just consented to but knowing that whatever it was, was probably better than being suffocated to death in the living room._

" _Really?" asked the Australian, not expecting the girl to concede quite that easily._

" _Yes. Now please let me go," Beca said, struggling to get up._

" _Okay." Fat Amy hopped off of Beca's lower body and went back to continue watching whatever looked like it had the most interesting thumbnail on her 'suggested videos to watch next' sidebar._

_Shaking her head, Beca just started walking up the stairs, slightly wondering about what the crazy girl had planned, but not worrying about it too much for now, more concerned with how Chloe was doing and what she needed Beca's help with._

_As it turned out, Chloe couldn't decide what to wear. The girl had already finished her makeup on her own, but it seems as if she had decided to wait for Beca though, to finish the rest of her look. Chloe was currently laying on her bed in her bra and underwear with her fiery red locks wrapped up in a towel._

" _Sorry that took so long. Amy was talking to me about something," Beca said, as she carefully averted her eyes from the girl on the bed._

" _It's okay. It gave my hair a little extra time to dry," Chloe dismissed, as she bounced off the bed and went over to the closet. Taking the towel off of her head and dropping it in the laundry basket next to the closet door, Chloe picked up the two outfits she was debating between, and held them up for Beca to look at. Beca looked at the two sets of clothes that truthfully, looked exactly the same to her, and chose the outfit on the left._

" _That one," Beca said, pointing at her choice. "It makes your eyes look extra blue." Chloe nodded, smiling as she gave Beca a peck on the cheek as thanks, passing her on the way back to sit on the bed._

_The girls talked some more as Chloe began to put the Beca-approved outfit on._

" _What did Fat Amy want anyways?" she asked as she finished getting dressed and Chloe pulled her hair up into a messy bun._

" _You don't even wanna know," Beca said. "But she's acting crazy, so watch out."_

" _She always does, but thanks for the warning," Chloe said giggling, as she walked with Beca downstairs to go to breakfast._

' _God,' Beca thought to herself. 'It is unfair that a person be that beautiful but yet putting so little effort into it.'_

The girls entered the kitchen, not at all worried about Amy. If only Chloe knew how wrong she had been to not heed Beca's warning. She was in for an interesting day.


	19. Easter Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Easter egg hunt! This isn’t a chapter per-se, but I wanted to put the list of references and nods to pop culture that I tried to add in this story to make it more entertaining. Obviously the biggest reference is to Anna telling Ellen that she’d been in handcuffs, but I thought I’d try and throw in some other fun references about Anna and Brittany, roles they’ve had and other well known references. Some aren’t so much references, as they are just fun facts or information about something I wrote about in my story.
> 
> Obviously this is just for fun, and there is no copyright infringement intended. There are occasionally a few spoilers on plot lines etc. when I explain how/why I did something, so read at your own risk. There are over 125 references in this story, some more obvious than others. After reading this, you may want to go back through and see if you can catch where I put them in the story! Hopefully, if you don’t recognize the reference, it will inspire you to go check it out!
> 
>  
> 
> Ready, set HUNT!

**Chapter 1**

  1. YouTube reference to people being handcuffed together for 24 hours 
    * There are lots of different videos circulating from popular channels, but the ones I find the funniest are from BuzzFeed which is a website.



 

  1. I made Beca left handed, because Anna Kendrick is left handed.



 

  1. “You're lucky you're that cute, otherwise I'd take offense to that." 
    * In PP2, the actual quote is “You’re lucky you’re that pretty” but I changed it to cute, deal with it.



 

  1. “No, I was trying to avoid listening to anything that was going on, once Lily decided to talk about dead bodies…" 
    * In PP1, during a Bellas rehearsal, Lily asks the Bellas “Do you want to see a dead body?”



 

  1. “Weirdo” 
    * The words “Weirdo” and “Nerd” are found sprinkled throughout the story, much like the "aca-" words, and are terms of affection that both Beca/Chloe and Anna/Brittany use



 

  1. “I’m pretty confident about all this” 
    * Chloe tells this to Beca in PP1 during their shower scene, to which Beca replies “You should be.” It’s referenced a few times in this story



 

  1. “Twig Bitches” 
    * Fat Amy says that she calls herself ‘Fat Amy’ so twig bitches don’t do it behind her back.



 

**Chapter 2  
**

  1. "Of course you'd find this amusing. You don't have to be anywhere right now, and even if you did, you don't even go to class anyways." 
    * Beca never goes to class because during PP1 she was posing an important philosophical question (If I don’t actually go to that class, will it still suck?). I feel like she keeps this mentality throughout her entire college career.
  2. "By the way, thanks for NOT dislocating my shoulder by the way. I need it to make my mixes. Which I will apparently be doing sitting in a lecture hall since it looks like I won't be getting out of Geography class or Russian Lit. Hey, since I'll have to go to class with you, maybe you'll get super great grades now, cuz I know you're currently failing both of them. 
    * In PP2, we find out that Chloe has failed Russian Lit 3 times, and also failed ‘maps’ which I classify as geography.
  3. The “Two heads are better than one” reference was explained in the story as being a song from a popular children’s program called Sesame Street.



**Chapter 3**

  1. Ginny Ryerson is the name of the character Anna Kendrick played in the movie Rocket Science (2007). Ginny was a girl who was a very fast talker on the schools debate team.
  2. Ginny Weasley (and the famous Weasley red hair) is from Harry Potter, a book series by a British author named J.K. Rowling. The book takes place in a part of England where witches and wizards can do magic.
  3. “Real dick move” is something Beca says after she gets in trouble for changing the set list without asking. Anna Kendrick also enjoys calling people dicks.
  4. “I know Aubrey wasn’t too pleased with me joining, but I thought you were at least aware I’m worthy of being a Bella. 
    * It’s no secret Aubrey didn’t want Beca to join at the beginning of PP1 (even though she came around later). However, when Beca changed the set list during one of their performances, Aubrey said to Chloe “I told you she wasn’t a Bella.”
  5. “Besides, I’m helpful in other ways too, and you know it. Like the time you had nodes.” 
    * In PP1, Chloe had nodes, and over spring break got them removed
  6. Traktor Pro DJ is a software program by Native Instruments that you can buy for $100 USD. It is the same one that Beca uses in the movie, and also one of the 2 DJ programs that I like using (the other one being Serato).
  7. No Diggity is what Beca sings during the Riff-Off in PP1



 

**Chapter 4**

  1. Jessica Stanley is the name of Anna Kendrick’s character in the Twilight movie series (2008-2012) 
    * I made Jessica the owner of the place Beca and Chloe go to eat, which I named Stanley’s.
  2. Rosie is the name of Anna Kendrick’s character in the movie What to Expect When You’re Expecting (2012). 
    * In the movie, Rosie suffers a miscarriage, but in my story, this Rosie is having her baby, because that’s much happier.
  3. Fritzi Wagner is the name of Anna Kendrick’s character in the movie Camp (2003). In the movie, Fritzi is a huge people pleaser, to the point where she’s almost a servant, trying to stay on Jill’s good side (the diva/mean girl in the movie). Finally, when Fritzi has had enough of Jill’s mistreatment, she puts Woolite (a brand of laundry detergent in America) in her drink and it makes Jill sick. Obviously, I don’t condone tampering with peoples food/beverages, but I feel like some servers may want to spit in mean customers food or do something like it.



 

**Chapter 5**

  1. I made Beca 5’2” because that’s how tall Anna Kendrick is.
  2. Chloe’s middle name is Anne, because that’s Brittany Snow’s middle name.
  3. “Nobody in the Bellas bothered trying to separate the two anymore, because it was “not going to happen, ok Fat Amy? So just stop trying to make it be a happen, when it’s not.”” 
    * This is a reference to the movie Mean Girls (2004); where Regina George (played by Rachel McAdams) says, “Stop trying to make ' _fetch_ ' happen, it's not going to happen!”
  4. Finally, after about 22 minutes of shuffling around gathering books and laptops and snacks, they were settled on the couch. 
    * I made it 22 minutes, because the atomic number of Titanium on the periodic table of elements is #22.
  5. If she were attached to Lily, she would probably be in the middle of a police investigation about a mysterious death and in a second pair of handcuffs. Beca was also pretty sure she’d be dead if she were to be connected to Aubrey. If she were cuffed to Cynthia Rose, the night might not be too bad, but if things turned south, her body parts would probably be sold on the black market to pay off CR’s gambling debts. However, it was the last one that scared Beca the most, envisioning herself in some stranger’s house wishing she WAS dead while the Hunter did it’s thing if she was stuck with Stacie. Either way, none of the scenarios were particularly pleasant. 
    * This paragraph is kind of long so I’ll break it down 
      1. Lily, as we already know, is a pretty interesting character, and I wouldn’t put it past her to be involved in something like this.
      2. Aubrey would just kill Beca so she wouldn’t have to deal with her.
      3. In PP1, it is revealed that Cynthia Rose has a gambling problem that started when she broke up with her girlfriend.
      4. Stacie calls her high sex drive/vagina ‘the hunter’ and it is just something I thought would be funny


  1. Anna Camp’s dad is a financial advisor/bank executive, and I couldn’t find out what her mom did (according to the internet, she was a Democratic party volunteer). However, in my story, I wanted to make them be in law enforcement related professions.
  2. “Honestly, Beca. It’s 2016, women can do shit now.” 
    * This is a nod to the movie Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates (2016) that Anna Kendrick was in. In the movie, Aubrey Plaza’s character, Tatiana, says “(Hashtag) #2016: Women Can Do Shit Now” in response to when a male asks Anna’s character Alice “did you just push your tits up and said “feminism?”
  3. In real life, Anna Kendrick’s mother was an accountant (CPA), but I made her mom be a researcher out of the country, so I could add a part to Beca’s back  
story in a later chapter.
  4. I made Beca a bit of a rebel in high school, simply because I thought it fit with her personality.



 

**Chapter 6**

  1. The girls watch “The Last 5 Years” (2015) which is a musical written by Jason Robert Brown, that Anna Kendrick starred in. 
    * It was originally an Off Broadway musical in 2002 that was turned into a movie. It only has 2 characters, and it is told from their perspectives over their 5-year relationship. Jamie tells his story chronologically, and Cathy tells hers backwards, and they meet in the middle. This musical is one of my favorites, long before I even knew Anna was in it, simply for the unique plot line. Jason Robert Brown also wrote the musical Parade, 13 and The Bridges of Madison County. When I was an 8th grader in Middle School, I became obsessed the song “Someone To Fall Back On” and the entire Off Broadway musical “Songs for a New World”. I made Beca secretly a fan of musicals because I am a huge stage door groupie, and love anything and everything to do with musical theater and Broadway.
  2. “My parents weren’t exactly a stellar example of how a marriage should work.” 
    * Both Beca and Anna’s parents are divorced. Anna Kendrick’s parents got divorced when she was 15 years old, but I’m not sure if it says anywhere how old Beca was when her parents did.



 

**Chapter 7**

  1. “…Spotify Mood playlist called “Your Favorite Coffee House…” 
    * This is actually a really great playlist I enjoy listening to
  2. “Excuse me bitch, there’s no need to shout,” Amy said. 
    * This is a direct quote that Amy said in PP1 to Lily when she spoke at a normal volume level (usually Lily is very quiet/almost inaudible).
  3. “Chloe, don't worry, its just God punishing you cuz you're a ginger.” 
    * This is also a direct quote from Amy in a deleted scene (shown during the credits) from PP1, referring to Chloe and her nodes.
  4. “Beca, just think of this like training for if you ever end up getting arrested some day.”  

    * This is a reference to the time when (even though it wasn’t really shown) Beca got cuffed and taken down to the police station for destruction of property in PP1.
  5. “Night, Shawshank!” Amy said. 
    * Amy calls Beca Shawshank (referencing the movie The Shawshank Redemption 1994, starring Tim Robbins and Morgan Freeman)
  6. Fat Amy (Fat Patricia) Wilson 
    * Double reference here, in PP1, it is revealed that Amy’s real name is Fat Patricia. Also, Amy’s last name is a nod to Rebel Wilson, the actress who plays Fat Amy in the Pitch Perfect franchise.
  7. Delta 1431 is an actual flight that goes from Vegas to Atlanta at 7am-1:44pm, and at the time the chapter was written, cost $236 for a one way ticket.
  8. 3300 Peachtree Road, in Atlanta Georgia, is a real location. It’s the address of a Grand Hyatt hotel.



**Chapter 8**

  1. Anna Kendrick drives a black Toyota Prius that her friend Aubrey Plaza helped her buy (there’s a few interviews where she talks about it).
  2. Harry is from the name of a TV show called ‘Harry’s Law’ where Brittany Snow plays a character named Jenna Backstrom.
  3. John is the name of Brittany Snow’s half-brother, but it is also the title character in the movie John Tucker Must Die (2006).
  4. Carrie and Heather (John’s 2 daughters) 
    * Carrie and Heather are 2 of the main girls in the movie John Tucker Must Die, played by Arielle Kebbel (Carrie) and Ashanti (Heather).
  5. Kate (John’s wife) 
    * Kate is named after the character Brittany Snow plays in John Tucker Must Die.
  6. Beth Anne Tucker (the baby Kate and John are going to have) is due on September 28th, which is the date PP1 came out in theaters  

    * Beth is the character Sophia Bush plays in the movie John Tucker Must Die.
    * Since Anne is Brittany Snow’s middle name (and Chloe got her middle name from Brittany,) so is Beth’s.
  7. There really is a Japanese Zen Garden in the Grand Hyatt hotel. Everything I described in the story is real, from the location within the hotel, to the stats about  
the waterfall and even the closing time of the pool.
  8. “I came to Atlanta once a few years ago from Tampa, on a college recruiting trip when I was in high school.” 
    * Brittany Snow is from Tampa Florida.
  9. “I had to move from Portland. Do you know how big of a change moving from Maine to Atlanta, Georgia is?” 
    * Anna Kendrick is from Portland, Maine.



  
**Chapter 9**

  1. “Beca got her first tattoo at age 15 from a guy named Edgar underneath the bleachers in high school.” 
    * Anna Kendrick dated a man named Edgar Wright for 5 years, who directed her in the movie Scott Pilgrim VS. The World (2010).
  2. “Chloe in return, told her how she got the scar on her forehead” 
    * Brittany Snow really did trip and hit her head on a brick wall as a toddler. She considered plastic surgery, but didn’t get it.
  3. “…older brother, Mike” 
    * Anna Kendrick’s older brother is named Mike
  4. “…Tyler, one of his friends that she had a crush on” 
    * Brittany Snow dated a guy named Tyler Hoechlin
  5. 12:47 
    * I chose 12:47, because Anna Kendrick’s username is AnnaKendrick47
  6. Aca-Awesome 
    * Everyone in Pitch Perfect loves adding the “Aca” prefix to things
  7. “I’m not sure what you said there, Princess Chloe.” 
    * You can teach Siri what your name is, or program her to call you something else. However, Siri is a bitch to have to deal with sometimes.  




**Chapter 10**

  1. Everything I said about the Hyatt Gold Passport/card details is true. This isn’t an ad for the Hyatt though. However, everything extra, that Chloe has, doesn’t exist. It’s not a thing; so don’t even try to go there.
  2. Cora is the name of a character Brittany Snow played in the movie “Dial A Prayer” (2015)



**Chapter 11**

  1. “I’m going to tell you a secret about everyone else’s job. No one knows what they’re doing. Deep down, everyone is just faking it until they figure it out. And you will, too, because you are awesome and everyone else sucks. 
    * This is a direct quote from one of my favorite tv shows called Parks and Recreation. The character is April Ludgate, played by one of Anna Kendrick’s co-stars, and real life best friend, Aubrey Plaza.
  2. “Okay?” “Okay.” 
    * This is a nod to The Fault In Our Stars, a novel by John Green (2012) that was later made into a movie (2014) starring Ansel Elgort and Shailene Woodley.
  3. “Born ready” 
    * Beca says this in PP2, near the beginning when all the Bellas reassemble on campus, after she gets off the phone with someone from Residual Heat.
  4. "She's tough. She tries to hide it. She's difficult, but if you make an effort, she's worth it. She's worth the effort." 
    * This is a quote from another one of my favorite shows, Grey’s Anatomy. I tweaked it a bit, but the message is still there.
  5. The “Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas” sign is a major landmark, built in 1959. It is 25 feet high (7.6 meters), and is actually located about 4 miles before you get into Las Vegas, in a town called Paradise.
  6. Ben Murphy is a world record holding illusionist from Melbourne, Australia, who has Las Vegas style shows
  7. The Hollywood Theater at the MGM Grand is a popular location for events in Las Vegas, like magic shows
  8. A Kurdaitcha is a person in Australian Aboriginal culture, who mostly is classified as a sorcerer or evil spirit, dealing in black magic and life and death principles. I chose to take the most basic sense of it, and just said magic man.
  9. Frankie’s Tiki Room is a real bar in Las Vegas, and it’s somewhere I can picture Fat Amy having a fun time at. Imagine the Enchanted Tiki Room at Disney, but with neon lights and alcohol. This is where Amy got the tiki mug she’s holding when she makes her grand entrance in the beginning of the chapter.
  10. Criss Angel is a magician that performs at the Luxor Theater, which is located inside of the Luxor Hotel
  11. Bhloe is what Fat Amy calls the Beca/Chloe ship (others say Bechloe)
  12. Sound Masters is a recording studio in Las Vegas that (amongst other things) does soundtrack composition, recording and sound design for films. Since Jesse wants to compose film soundtracks, I chose to have him check it out!
  13. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter is located at Universal Studios in Orlando Florida. 
    * Olivander’s is the shop in Harry Potter World where you buy magic wands.
    * Non-magical humans are referred to as Muggles.
    * Butterbeer is amazing, and served 3 ways, Traditional, Frozen and Hot 
      1. Butterbeer to me tastes kind of like butterscotch mixed with vanilla crème soda pop


  1. The Stratosphere is a building in Vegas with a 1,149 foot tall (350.2 meters) tower, 2 observation decks, a mall, a casino, restaurants and 4 rides. There is also a hotel, in a separate building.
  2. Jesse’s voicemail is a quote from the movie Sudden Impact (1983), starring Clint Eastwood. You can find the voicemail for yourself, if you just Google it.
  3. “O-M-ACA-G” is something that one of the Bellas, Emily Junk (played by Hailee Steinfeld), says in PP2
  4. “The Strip” refers to a section of Las Vegas Boulevard, that’s known for it’s large amount of casinos, hotels, places to eat, and various entertainment venues/touristy attractions. Technically, it only refers to the part of Las Vegas Boulevard between Sahara Avenue and Russell Road (which would be about 4.2 miles (1.6 km) but it usually just refers to everything in that general area.
  5. When deciding on whether or not to let Emily in to the Bellas during PP2, Chloe asked everyone to sing a G sharp if they wanted her in, or an A flat if they didn’t. 
    * Fun fact: G sharp and A flat are actually the same note.



**Chapter 12**

  1. There are 4 acapella groups at Barden. 
    * The High Notes are known for doing drugs/being high (hence their name)
    * We don’t really know much about The BU Harmonics, but they did sing a Madonna song during the PP1 Riff-Off, so that’s why I had them watching Madonna music videos.
  2. “Organized nerd singing” is what Jesse calls Acapella, when he first arrives on campus
  3. I got the prize money amount from a website called Varsity Vocals
  4. _“Egotistical_ , big-headed, garbage dirtballs” is what Aubrey calls the Trebles in PP1, amongst many other names


  1. In PP1, it is shown that the Trebles have an indoor hot tub, and there are 7 guys in it. In the background, there is a softcore porn video of 2 girls dusting in lingerie. Elizabeth Banks (the woman who helped produce the first movie and directed the second) wrote the porno scene and had people come in to film it.


  1. Holding bikini car wash fundraisers was an idea that Aubrey originally had to pay to go to the competitions.
  2. Jessica and Ashley being there the whole time, is a joke, from the PP series, because they’re two of the more minor characters. There’s a scene in PP1, where Aubrey is trying to get them ready for a performance and is yelling at everyone. 
    * Aubrey says, “Jessica and Ashley, it’s like you haven’t been here all year!” to which they reply “Aubrey, really? We've literally been here the whole time.”
  3. “1, 2, 3, SWAG!” is what the Treblemakers say, before they perform, kind of like how the Bellas sing “Ahhh.”
  4. “I should have taken that _cardio_ tip _more seriously_ ” Is a direct quote from Fat Amy
  5. Eniko Mihalik is an international fashion model. 
    * Ironically, the December 2016 issue of Playboy (the most current issue out, at the publication of this chapter of the story) has an interview with Anna Kendrick in it.
  6. In PP1, Stacie introduces herself at auditions by saying, “Hi my name is Stacie, my hobbies include _cuticle care_ _,_ _and_ _E_ \- _Network_.”



 

**Chapter 13**

  1. The hypothetical team building/Bellas bonding trip I’m referring to, is in allusion to the one at the Lodge At Fallen Leaves in PP2. 
    * After graduation, Aubrey runs the camp where the Bellas go to find their lost harmony and figure out their sound
  2. Aubrey threatening to have Beca’s vocal cords ripped out by wolves is from PP1, when the Bellas are making their oath. 
    * The full quote is “I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a treble maker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves.”
  3. Lesbihonest –one of my favorite Fat Amy lines fro PP1, when the Bellas were all going around saying stuff they didn’t know about each other.
  4. “Remember, we’re madly in love. It’s alright to kiss me whenever you feel like it.” 
    * This is a direct quote from Peeta Mellark, from the book trilogy The Hunger Games (2008-2010) by Suzanne Collins.
  5. The “You love me. Real/Not Real?” was a bit tweaked, but it’s also a nod to the Hunger Games books.
  6. “You’re such a nerd” is what Beca says to Jesse when they get together at the end of PP1.
  7. ‘The Next 10 Minutes’, is a song from the musical The Last 5 Years, that was first referenced in Chapter 6.
  8. “Scrappy Little Nobody” is the title of Anna Kendrick’s new book, and it is a New York Times Best Seller, currently #5 on the Hardcover Nonfictionlist. It is also #1 on the Audible.com Nonfiction list  
 



**Chapter 14**

  1. Page A Day calendars are the best. They’re exactly like what they sound like. You get a super thick square shaped calendar, and there is a page for each day of the year (although sometimes they combine weekends on one page) with something related to the calendar theme.
  2. The “Where we’re going, we don’t need them” is a nod to the movie Back to the Future (1985), when Dr. Brown says they don’t need roads.
  3. The photo I imagine on Beca’s ID picture, is from the deleted scene where Beca is getting her photo taken for her internship badge at Residual Heat. The photographer was taking too long and so she stopped smiling and asked “Are you ready or…” and then, of course, that’s when the camera took the picture.



**Chapter 15**

  1. Anna Kendrick did an interview with Seth Meyers about red pandas, where these direct quotes came from 
    * “They’re like a fox and a raccoon and a bear and a dog and a cat… Every adorable animal, in one animal.”
    * “How badly do I have to sell out to be rich enough to buy a red panda?”


  1. Fried Green Tomatoes (1987) is a book written by Fannie Flagg, that was turned into a movie in 1991. One of the main characters is named Idgie. 
    * Zoo Atlanta has a red panda named Idgie, and since Anna Kendrick loves red pandas, I thought I’d throw that scene in there just for fun.
  2. Link Larkin is named after Zac Efron’s character, in the movie Hairspray (2007) that he starred in with Brittany Snow.
  3. I named Link’s boyfriend Adam, after Adam Devine, who played Zac’s brother in Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates (2016).
  4. There are adoption kits on the World Wildlife Foundation that you can buy for $25, $55, $100 or $250.
  5. In the interview with Seth Meyers, Anna Kendrick calls her red panda, “Little Red’, and so that’s what Beca’s is named.



 

**Chapter 16**

  1. Cynthia Rose revealed she developed a serious gambling problem when she broke up with her girlfriend in PP1.
  2. The Bellas holiday singing telegrams is a deleted scene from PP1, that you need to look up on YouTube because it’s amazing.
  3. “Listen, I don't want you guys to fight. You're Beca and Chloe, together you're Bhloe and everyone loves a good Bhloe,” is a direct quote from Amy, which she said in PP2, while the Bellas were on their team bonding retreat.
  4. Titanic (1997) is a movie that is based off of the real life event of the RMS Titanic ship sinking, because it hit an iceberg while crossing the North Atlantic sea on it’s way from Southampton to New York City. Jack and Rose are the 2 characters that meet and fall in love on the ship.
  5. “Hug time!” is a reference to the Trolls movie (2016). Anna Kendrick voices a character named Princess Poppy, and Poppy loves to give hugs out to her friends on the hour, every hour. Her watch even dings to let her know when it’s time.
  6. The ending is a nod to a quote from Jesse in PP1 that said “You're one of the a cappella girls. I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable.” Obviously it’s tweaked to fit the story, but I thought I’d be a fun way to end the story.



**Chapter 17 (Epilogue)**

  1. Beca and Chloe’s children are named after Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow (duh)
  2. The Mitchell Family’s birthdays, for those of you who are curious: 
    * Anna Mitchell's birthday is on May 15th, (the date PP2 premiered)
    * Brittany Mitchell's is on December 22nd, because PP3 will be released on December 22nd 2017 in America.
    * Beca's is on August 9th (Anna Kendrick's birthday)
    * Chloe's is on March 9th (Brittany Snow’s birthday)
  3. Almost everything else that is referenced in the epilogue is stuff that happened in PP1 and PP2, or from deleted scenes the scripts.
  4. Universal Music Group owns Def Jam Recordings, Island and Republic Records and Capitol Records, amongst others, with locations in Santa Monica, Hollywood, Universal City, Nashville, New York City, London, Berlin and Paris. 
    * Coincidentally, Universal is the label that distributed the Pitch Perfect soundtracks
    * The 2 other major record labels in America are Sony Music Entertainment and Warner Music Group.
  5. Katy Perry and Anna Kendrick are mutual fans of each other, with Anna freaking out over Katy’s superbowl performance and meetingn up multiple times at the Grammys.
  6. The Nickelodeon Kid’s Choice awards actually IS a kaleidoscope, and it’s really cool
  7. The record number of Grammys any person has been awarded is 31, and it belongs to Sir Georg Solti. The most won by a female is Alison Krauss, as a solo artist, collaborator and producer who won 27.
  8. As far as I know, you can win Grammys by being an artist or a member of a collaborative team, by being a record producer, an engineer, a sound mixer or a mastering engineer.
  9. Anna Kendrick has repeatedly stated that she loves how small Ariana Grande is
  10. Hailee Steinfeld is the actress who plays Emily Junk in PP2
  11. Although Flashlight did not hit triple platinum, Anna Kendrick’s song Cups, did!
  12. I got most of the Bella’s careers from the scene when the Bellas all go around the campfire in PP2 talking about what they planned to do once they graduated. For the ones who didn’t mention anything, I just made something up 
    * Stacie says she’s going to be repairing propellers on nuclear submarines which is why she got her major in naval engineering 
      1. Mare Island, is where the first U.S. Navy shipyard is located
    * Cynthia Rose said she was going to Maine to get hitched 
      1. Renay is Ester Dean’s middle name
    * Lily mentions working on time travel
    * Fat Amy says, “I’ll be living someone sick like Tulsa or Little Rock where I manage a sales force of pharmaceutical reps. We specialize in boner pills.” 
      1. Fun fact, Tulsa Oklahoma is where Esther Dean was raised, before moving to Omaha, Nebraska at the age of 15!


  1. Chee Chee is a biker chick that Chrissie Fit (the actress that plays Flo in PP2) portrays in the film Teen Beach Movie 2 (2015)


  1. The Universal Studios is where Harry Potter world is located


  1. The Langelinie promenade in Copenhagen Denmark is home to the Little Mermaid statue. The sculpture is based on the fairy tale by Hans Cristian Andersen, and has been a famous icon and major tourist attraction since 1913.


  1. Justin Timberlake was the executive producer on the Trolls movie soundtrack  
  

  2. The "I'm so glad I met you. I think we're going to be really fast friends" is a quote from hood night in PP1.
  3. "Dixie Chicks serious" is a nod to Aubrey, who does _not_ mess around
  4. "Crushed it" is one of my favorite Fat Amy lines



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! There are almost 130 references (probably a bit more actually, because there are definitely a few I forgot to write down) in this story! Some of them were probably a bit easier to recognize than others. That’s a lot of Easter eggs to find, but I hope you managed to spot a few of them!
> 
>  
> 
> Major props to anyone who actually read through this whole document! I feel like a total stalker now, because I know so much about Anna and Brittany. I definitely did my research, and consider myself to be a fan when it comes to celebrities, random movies and useless trivia in general, but if you find anything wrong, or a fact that I missed, let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> If you did read through this whole list, I have some questions for you:
> 
> How many of these references did you get? Did you enjoy reading this?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading my store. I hope you loved it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> ~Elle


	20. NEW STORY UPDATE

Hello readers! There are new adventures up in my new series! It's called "Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures".

So far there are 11 chapters, but I have a few more in the works. I would love more prompts, because sometimes I'm not the best about new ideas.

HHOA is based off of the SWY24 universe, but it also contains some one-shots (both long or short) that are un-related to the SWY24 with different character pairings/situations!

If you read this next installment, _please stick with it_. If you don't like a chapter, thats fine. To be quite honest, you probably won't because there is a chapter I'm not the biggest fan of either. However, it would really mean a lot to me if you don't judge the whole series off of it, since each chapter is it's own story.

* * *

If you have any prompts or requests, let me know, and I'lll do my best to get it done.

Drop me a PM on here or on Tumblr.

You can find HHOA at:

archiveofourown dot org/works/8398984

OR on at www dot fanfiction dot net/s/12255038/1/Handcuffs-Hijinks-and-Other-Adventures

My Tumblr is joshifer4everlark dot tumblr dot com


End file.
